P4: Trouble Chocolate
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. And as the self-proclaimed love day is coming near, girls of the Investigation Team are off to proclaim their feelings toward their favorite male partner. Too bad it's not as easy as it looks. Souji/Yukiko, Yosuke/Chie and Kanji/Rise
1. St Valentine's Day Trouble

Persona 4 is getting an anime! Oh boy, am I ever so excited! Anyway, I was going to give this as a gift to Saint Valentines, but I guess it took longer than expected to finish this.

**Disclaimer: Persona belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate **

"Valentine's Day is coming up pretty soon," Chie commented randomly as she looked up from her homework. The sudden call and mention of the popular so-called 'love day', brought an interest to Yukiko Amagi. As far as she can remember, Chie had never care for Valentine's Day. The supposedly one day where it can trigger the 'love flag' of a relationship between a boy and a girl is the least interest to the kung-fu maniac.

"And? What about it?" Yukiko asked anyway. Nevertheless, she's curious on Chie's interest on Valentine's Day. The past year had been very different to the two friends; perhaps the change may have affected Chie to give Valentine's Day a second thought.

"Well... I was just... you know... wondering," Chie stuttered with her words. "Are you getting a chocolate for Souji?"

Yukiko gulped out of impulse. She cannot see her face herself, but she can bet that it's as red as her headband. The two may have been dating for many months now, but Yukiko is still not used to the fact that she managed to get her hands on the famed Seta Souji.

"Maybe," she muttered averting her eyes away from the grinning Chie. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Chie smiled at Yukiko's expense. "Cause I was thinking of getting one for him as well. That's if it's okay with you of course."

"Why wouldn't it?" Yukiko asked taken back by Chie's comments. She knew that Chie have high respect for Souji, and she trust them both not to cross the line.

"Just letting you know firsthand so you won't get jealous," Chie chuckled at Yukiko's exasperated grunt. "You seem like the jealous-type of a girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous!" Yukiko raised her voice feeling somehow offended. Chie took this moment to laugh at her best friend's childish outburst, it is unlike her to snapped out of her calm composure she manifested for so long. "By all means Chie, go ahead," Yukiko replied to Chie's 'permission'. "I wouldn't be jealous if Souji-kun would receive some chocolates. I know he's well acquainted with other girls."

Yukiko knew that well, and she's sure that Chie too. The two best friends would sometimes spot the famed Seta Souji spending time with other girls such as Ozawa from the Drama Club and the beautiful Ebihara. While someone as unacquainted as Chie may suspect a thing or two of Souji's friendly behaviour towards other women, Yukiko has her full trustworthy to the man she love. Though that did not stop her to wonder otherwise after being poisoned by Chie's concern.

"I'll get him one then," Chie nodded. "Oh, I guess I should get one for Yosuke as well." Chie snickered at the thought of the unlucky boy who's been overshadowed by his more stand-out friend. "This year will probably be the only year where he'll receive a Valentine's Chocolate from a girl."

As Yukiko ponder on of Chie's rambling of the previous argument she and Yosuke gotten into, she couldn't help but notice that Chie's been talking about Yosuke a lot lately. Apart of their somewhat perfect Leader, Yosuke had always been the other male member that Chie's around with. If she wasn't an oblivious type of person, Yukiko could've guess that Chie would harbor a deep feeling to the clumsy sidekick.

"You know, Chie," Yukiko stopped Chie's nonsensical story. "You sure have been talking about Yosuke-kun a lot lately." Yukiko hoped that Chie's reaction over the mention of his name would lead somewhere even further.

"Yeah? What about him?" Chie asked. Her somewhat irritated tone wasn't really the reaction Yukiko was looking for, making her to think twice of her logic.

"Never mind then," Yukiko let it go. "So about the chocolate," she start a new conversation. "Should we make one from scratch?"

"Yeah, you can do that," Chie rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to buy one at Junes." Unlike Yukiko, Chie hate cooking and wouldn't want to put an effort over something she can buy at a reasonable price. And after considering the last few events that have happened in the past that which involve with cooking, she wouldn't want the event to transpire again. Upon knowing Yosuke's personality too would definitely cause a stir between the two friends again.

"Fine then," Yukiko huffed. "I'll make one myself." Yukiko has full trust judgement upon herself, and she knew that with great efforts she'll succeed. She just hoped that this time the chocolate will end up sweet, not savoury like the last time she experimented.

**At Junes**

With Valentine's Day coming up in two days, Junes' confectionary section will be the highlight and bestseller for the next days. This would require Yosuke, Teddie and the extra hands of Souji and Kanji to assist the poor boys extend the section and add extra stocks of candy, chocolate and miniature romantic trinkets.

Yosuke never enjoyed Valentine's Day, to him it felt like the day where he realized how out of favour he is with the opposite sex. For years he hoped that a beautiful girl will appear over him and drop the surprise confession on the fateful day. But after years of rejection and empty shoe locker, he gave that up. That is until he moved from the bustling and lustful Capital City to the laidback country side of Inaba. Along with the recent changes of the previous year in his life, he still feels a glimmer of hope.

"I don't get it," Kanji randomly said. "Why are you guys suddenly stocking up on all these chocolates again?"

"It's for Valentine's Day, Kanji!" Teddie expressed excitingly. "The one day where I can surround myself with many beautiful girls without looking like a jerk."

"How does that **not** make you look like a jerk?" Yosuke asked with an irritated tone.

"Because on this special day, I am opening myself to not only one, but two, or even more girls... who wants to score with the 'Teddie Bear'!" he beamed himself with pride. Some may say it's foolish for someone with such attitude can gleam himself that much without backing up the statement. But for Teddie, he has all those girls who gloat on his charm to back up his confidence.

"Again. How does that **not** make you look like a jerk?" Yosuke asked with an even more irritated tone. It's bad enough for Yosuke to not get a date, but to have the perverted Shadow rubbing his achievement on his face is like adding insult to injury.

"Cheer up, Yosuke," Souji smiled over Teddie's success. "If it makes you feel any better, Rise is getting a chocolate for you too."

"Really?" Yosuke nearly dropped the ¥1,000 heart statue ornament. "A chocolate from Risette for me! Holy crap! This is like a freaking dream come true... whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Yosuke stopped thinking of Souji's sentence. As happy as he would be to receive a gift from the famed Risette, something just didn't add right. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"Well, she's getting a chocolate for everyone in our circle of friends," Souji shrugged. "Teddie, Kanji and I will be getting a piece as well." Upon the realization of Rise's friendly nature to treat everyone equally really bring Yosuke's spirit back down. He knew that it would be too good to be true, considering how much attention Souji is getting from Rise, though he already has a girlfriend.

"A chocolate from Rise-chan, huh," Teddie pondered on. "Well if she really wants it, I guess I can slip her in with me for a quickie on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, shut up Ted!" Yosuke yelled right at Teddie's smug face. Yosuke had enough of Teddie's antic, add that with his bitterness of loneliness of Valentine's Day made him snapped at the non-ill intended Shadow.

"Hana!" Souji referred to Yosuke's last name. "There's no need for you to scream at him like that." Souji's tone was calm, but his sharp words and atmosphere cut through Yosuke hard. He looked over at Teddie's shocked and unhappy face, in which he immediately regrets for his outburst.

"Sorry, Teddie," Yosuke apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. That was uncalled for."

"That's okay, Yosuke," he smiled again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rubbed my success with the ladies on your face like that." Once again, Yosuke's head twitched a tiny bit out of anger.

"Teddie, don't push it," Souji smacked Teddie's head lightly with one of the Valentine's chocolate box. "And you shouldn't be bitter about it either, Yosuke." He turned to his other friend. "Even if it's an obligatory chocolate, but at least you're getting one. From Rise too, might I remind you."

"You're right," Yosuke sighed. "I shouldn't have to be so picky. Not everyone gets a chocolate." Yosuke's change in attitude assured Souji over his troubled friend.

"What about you, Kanji?" Teddie turned his head towards the other Persona wielder. "Expecting anything for this year Valentine's Day?"

"You're barking the wrong tree here, Teddie," Kanji replied while attending to his work. "Hearts, chocolates, and all this crap is not really my thing." Kanji never really cared much of Valentine's Day, the non-romantic boy gave up on girls giving him a chocolate ever since he earned himself as a reputation of a delinquent. "I'm a on my own type of man," he added confidently.

"So I guess you're alone this year too, huh," Yosuke break the ice to Kanji.

"Shut up!" he screamed to his 'respectful' senpai. "It's not any of your damn business!" Kanji looked away with a slight red face mixed of anger and embarrassment.

"Now, now," Souji tried to calm his other sadden friend. "Remember, Rise is getting you a chocolate too. So try not to look so down."

"Honestly, partner," Yosuke piped in. "I think it would be better if you didn't tell us that Rise-chan will be giving us chocolate firsthand."

"Why's that?" Souji had the need to ask.

"Cause you killed the anticipation," Yosuke broke out. "The best thing of Valentine's Day is the surprise of receiving a chocolate unknowingly. But since you told me firsthand, now I'm just going to end up looking forward of it every minutes and seconds of Rise-chan's chocolate on Valentine's Day!"

"That's kind of pathetic, Yosuke," Souji felt sorry for his friend. "It's just Valentine's Day, don't make such a big fuss about it." To be honest, Souji didn't really see the big fad about Valentine's Day. Whether he's popular or not, girlfriend-less or whatever, his opinion towards Valentine's Day won't ever change.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Popular!" Yosuke pointed accusingly to Souji. "At least you'll be getting one from Yukiko-san!" At the point mention of the beautiful Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke would expect some sort of reaction from the relaxed Leader. Too bad for him, Souji appeared unaffected as usual. But when he turned away to avoid his friend's eye, his mouth crept up unexpectedly.

"Oh yeah," Souji smiled out of characteristically. "I will, huh." His grin is now at the point that it looked sort of perverted.

"Aww, dude!" Yosuke looked away disgusted. "Don't smile like that! It's creepy!"

"Nice one, sensei!" Teddie approved of this with a thumb up. "You should be very proud to land with Yuki-chan!"

"Don't encourage him, Teddie!" Yosuke scared out with the even creepier looking Souji.

Their conversation went on for a while, leaving Kanji to stock up on the silly Valentine's Goods all on his own. Not that he mind, he did promise to help upon Yosuke's call of plea. While stocking up on the heart shaped chocolates, something nagged Kanji. Not physically, but he felt that it's somehow important. He stopped to ponder on what it could be. His intuition told him that it's somehow dangerous, but it's impossible since he and his friends solved the string of murder case. What else could it be? He looked at the chocolate product on his hand and then towards his friends' argument. That's where it hit him.

"Hey, uhhh..." Kanji called out to his friends. "These girls. Are they going to make the chocolates for us?"

* * *

><p>IN CELEBRATION FOR THE PERSONA 4 ANIME, I PRESENT YOU MY NEW PROJECT. EVERYTHING HERE IN THIS STORY IS SELF-EXPLANATORY. SOUJI IS WITH YUKIKO, IT TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE FIGHT AGAINST IZANAMI AND MORE COUPLE WILL SURFACE THROUGHOUT THE VALENTINES' EVENT. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THANKS ^^<p> 


	2. It's on like Donkey Kong

I am very surprised how popular this fic gets in such short time. I'm very happy ^^ A big thank you to all from me and I hope you continue to support me.

Anyway if you guys are wondering what Souji's personality is like, well he's a friendly bunch, first of all. Not as sarcastic as anyone would probably make of him. I've read plenty of Persona fanfic, and there's not even one where he made a comment of every little thing that's seems annoying. I don't want to approach that, I don't seem to see Souji as someone who talked badly or insultingly of them behind their backs (or in this case in his mind). He's sort of based on his manga personality, a bit moody at first, but eventually opened up a lot towards his friends. If you need to shed some more light, just keep reading and I'm sure you'll pick up the piece bit by bit.

**Disclaimer: Persona belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate **

Lunchtime has arrived and the Investigation Team are stuck up on the school roof indulging in whichever business they have on their own. Yosuke and Chie somehow gotten themselves in on another heated argument, Yukiko and Souji are chatting happily on their own, while the three kohais are discussing of the previous events that have transpired in their classroom. Valentine's Day wasn't in any of the topic, somehow they're all in the same wavelength and wanted to avoid the subject. Though it's quite of a task to not to mention the special day, since the topic itself is heavily broadcasted around the school with all the talks from the student and a complaint from a certain teacher.

Nevertheless, Souji managed to keep a calm posture of avoiding the subject. And he was glad too to find that Yukiko is also avoiding the subject. Knowing her, Souji can pretty much guess that she wanted to surprise him with her handmade chocolate on the fateful day, she really does love to cook no matter what the result turned out to be. But as mentioned yesterday by Kanji, the thought of Yukiko's horrible cooking skill such as the inedible bento and killer curry just leave Souji a cringe to his spine.

That wasn't the worst of it. He was also sure that Rise is definitely going to be making her chocolate herself as well. Knowing the romanticist she is, there is no definite mistake that she will made her chocolate from scratch to show her appreciation and love to her friends. But still, Souji know for a fact that her cooking skill is almost as horrible as Yukiko's. He dread whenever he thought of the knockout omelette she batched up few months ago.

And as for Chie and Naoto, he wouldn't worry as much. He knew well that Naoto is not the type to indulge on such ridiculous festivity. And for Chie, he just couldn't picture her as the type who put an effort on something that can be store bought.

"Is everything okay, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked breaking Souji's chain of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course. Everything is fine," he assured her with a smile. "Just thinking about... stuff." He slipped that last word quite obviously.

"What kind of stuff?" Yukiko asked with a cute chuckle. Souji raked his brain fast, he couldn't possibly mention Valentine's Day, even after he did such a great job on avoiding the subject this far.

"About me moving out next month," he slipped out his words again. He immediately regretted his choice when he feel the sad/dark atmosphere he's getting from Yukiko and along from his friends. Even Yosuke urged him to change the subject. "I mean, Valentine's Day!" Not exactly the right choice that Yosuke is looking forward to.

"Oh, what about it senpai?" Rise playfully asked Souji. "Are you curious to know if I'm going to give you a chocolate? Even if you already going to get a definite one from Yukiko-senpai? How naughty!" Souji knew that there is no ill intention towards Rise's innocent flirt, she's just the type who likes to tease. But he wasn't sure if Yukiko knew that, cause she appeared to be glaring at the teen pop-idol.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't enjoy Valentine's Day at all," Naoto expressed her opinion. "A day where one's supposed to express their love towards another? How ridiculous! Valentine's Day is something even more complex than that. The company just took advantage of the day to turn it into some silly little holiday to rope poor fools into purchasing their products." The whole gang was left speechless over Naoto's extreme dislike of Valentine's Day. She must've bottled up her feelings for so long to share it all out in under one breath.

"Someone must've hurt you real bad in the past huh, Naoto-kun," Rise sighed on Naoto's negativity. "Well, I love Valentine's Day. And it doesn't matter whether if it's a day of consumerism or whatnot. To me it's a day where I can gladly express to you all on how much I really care about you guys. Oh, and to Teddie and Nanako-chan too of course." Souji can understand now why Rise is labelled as the Lovers Arcana. Her positive attitude and friendly nature can really bring out the joy on towards anything.

"That's... your opinion," Naoto muttered it out of everyone's earshot.

"And you boys better be ready," Rise rose up once again. "Cause you're all definitely getting a chocolate from me. Handmade of course."

That added a nail to Souji's coffin, the rest are to come with Yukiko's name on it. Just as he was afraid of once reminded by Kanji, Rise really is determined to make the chocolate all on her own. He turned to Kanji, just as he suspected, he also started to look uncomfortable. But Yosuke, on the other hand, has a mixture expression of both agony and happiness.

"Looking forward to it," Souji sighed out of sheer kindness.

"Oh, and I should mention," Rise added with a playful smirk. "One of you boys will be getting the special "Risette" chocolate. I wonder who could it be." She finished her sentence with a perfect giggle and wink to her favourite senpai. She then turned her head over to Yukiko, giving her a playful smirk. Yukiko knew that Rise mean no harm to break the couple apart, but she can't help to feel that Rise's chocolate announcement is some sort of a challenge.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she suddenly said out of context. She then excused herself off making her way out of the rooftop and into the flight of stairs.

"I need to go too," Yukiko followed afterwards. "Please excuse me." She waste no time and make her way out too, this time adding a little bit speed into it so she can caught up with the ex-pop idol. Lucky for her, Yukiko ran straight into Rise, who seems to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Got something to say to me, Yukiko-senpai?" Rise asked with an innocent smile. Yukiko cared for Rise, she really does. She adored her optimistic attitude, and she just loved how supportive she can really be in every aspect ranging from friendship, fighting and even to love. But her recent attitude of hers had really been bothering Yukiko a lot.

"Why are you acting so flirty to Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked straight out.

"I'm not flirting," she replied. "Just teasing, having a little fun. That's all."

"That was not teasing!" Yukiko said rather harshly. "You were eyeing him, and hinting him a lot about that big chocolate Valentine surprise you mentioned." Yukiko didn't realize how loud her voice was, some of the students who pass by are starting to get interested.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. She sighed at her action, she never thought that her action mimicked to the jealous type of girlfriend she denied to be.

"Yukiko-senpai," Rise sighed. "You should know that I like Souji-senpai." Yukiko was afraid of that, as she expected Rise still harbor that feeling of affection towards Souji. But she didn't expect what was to come next. "But I like you too, and everyone else in our circle of friends of course." Yukiko was left to blink unexpectedly of the words that Rise openly admitted of her affection towards her and everybody else.

"I know love when I see one," she continued. "And I would never break apart what you and senpai have together."

Yukiko was left to feel ashamed of her earlier outburst to accuse Rise. She should've trust her instinct and her trust upon her friends, even if one may be playful than the others. "I'm sorry, Rise," she apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have reacted to you like that."

"That's okay," Rise smiled again. "You surprised me though, senpai," she giggled again similar to that playful manner she left behind to Souji earlier on the rooftop. "I never really thought that you're the jealous-type."

"I'm not jealous!" Yukiko scold Rise as she giggled at Yukiko's out-of-character's shriek.

"Oh, and senpai," Rise started again. "I'm guessing that you're going to make your own chocolate too, correct?" Yukiko nodded as a sign of confirmation. "Good, then let's compete and see which one of our chocolate Souji-senpai would love most."

"Is that really necessary?" Yukiko asked. She's really not exactly the type who liked to pick a fight with anyone over anything.

"Scared?" Rise asked with a hint of taunt.

"No!" Yukiko caught Rise's taunt.

"Then may the best woman win!" Rise forcefully shook Yukiko's hand. She then tried to went ahead and leave her be, only to be dragged back by the hand that Rise shook.

"Hang on, Rise! I didn't agree to this!" Yukiko form a protest over the matter.

"We did. We shook on it," Rise pointed out to their tangled hands. Yukiko immediately pull her hand out. "Oh, and taste your food beforehand, Yukiko-senpai. We wouldn't want Souji-senpai to collapse like last year," Rise chuckled at the picturing image of Souji passing out during their outdoor camp.

Yukiko is not exactly the person who would fall to taunts and insults, but when one mocked her of a skill when Rise herself is no better at it somehow irritate her a lot. "Oh don't worry," Yukiko replied with a frown. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it won't," Rise add more fuel to the fire.

"You have my word!" Yukiko gritted her teeth.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow then," Rise returned with a challenging mock. She then finally turned to leave, leaving Yukiko with the determination and the desire to batch up the best chocolate she could ever muster. But before she depart, she left Rise her declaration of their duel.

"Rise!" she called out first.

"Yeah?"

"It's on bitch!"

* * *

><p>A BIT OF OOC IF I MUST SAY SO MYSELF, BUT I JUST LOVE YUKIKO GETTING ALL JITTERY TO RISE. ESPECIALLY RISE TO HER TOO. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AGAIN AND SORRY FOR SHORTNESS THIS TIME, I'LL MAKE IT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ^^<p> 


	3. The Confusion of Chie Satonaka

Lately there have been plenty of new Souji/Yukiko fanfic in the Persona and Megami Tensei section. Generally, I'm very pleased. It's good to know that there are fans out there that support the couple. Let's hope that the anime will follow suit as well, though I doubt that it will happen.

**Disclaimer: Persona belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate **

"No way!" Yosuke exclaimed in shock. "Yukiko said that!" Chie nodded in response. "To Rise-chan!" Chie nodded again. Yosuke is flabbergasted. Never in his life, would he ever think of Yukiko pulling such ludicrous action to the always friendly Rise. Though he somewhat understood the feeling of jealousy. Rise's open attitude is in a way, quite similar to Teddie.

"Yeah," Chie sighed. "And now she's probably back at home, trying to batch up the best chocolate as if her life is depending on it."

"That Seta sure is one lucky guy," Yosuke sighed in defeat. For once he would wish that his girlfriend and her friend would duke out in a cooking contest for his sake. But first he must wish to have a girlfriend and another friend to have a crush on him. Yet at the thought of it drove Yosuke to sulk even deeper. To him that thought is nothing but a pipe dream.

"Oh cheer up, Yosuke," Chie slapped his back actively. "At least you're getting one from Rise and me."

"Yeah, but... wait!" Yosuke stopped and rewind Chie's quote. "One from you? You're getting me a chocolate?" Yosuke didn't expect that. Never would he also think that someone as tomboyish as Chie would be one of those girls who would dare to give chocolate to a guy.

"Oh right, you didn't know," Chie recalled. "Oh well, guess the cat's out of the bag," she shrugged it carelessly. Yosuke rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed of Chie's ignorant attitude over it.

"You know," he started. "I would've thought that you're going to be a bit more sensitive about the chocolate thing. I mean, I am here right next to you, you know."

"So?" Chie asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's just an obligatory chocolate. Besides it's just you, why should I act all girly and shy about it?" Yosuke couldn't expect any less from Chie, he should've known that it is unlike her to act all giddy about it. "And for the record, I'm giving it to you because I feel kind of sorry for you."

"Oh gee, thanks," Yosuke sarcastically remarked back. "That made me feels so much better." Chie scoffed at Yosuke. If he's going to be acting like this towards her, she's going to teach him a lesson for taking her kindness for granted. Though she didn't realize it herself that what she said to Yosuke is quite hurtful.

"Fine then! No chocolate for you!" she angrily replied. "How do you like that now?" She was expecting a look of worry coming from Yosuke, but instead he still acted like it's no big deal.

"Good, I wouldn't want it anyway. Knowing you it's probably a cheap chocolate bar from Junes!" he stared at her with a mock. Yosuke mentally prepared himself for another heated argument, but instead of getting an angry rant in return, Yosuke is met with Chie's look of shock. Yosuke didn't expect himself to see Chie like that; clearly his words really hurt her deep. And true to herself, Chie cease into violence to her opponent whenever she's upset. She kicked him hard right on his left abdomen.

"Dumbass!" Chie yelled out leaving Yosuke to wallow in pain. She ran by ahead passing through the street of Inaba, immediately disappeared from sight. Yosuke recalled back at Chie's face expression, never had he seen her looking so upset.

"Dammit!" Yosuke finally stood up on his knees. "Chie! Wait!" His stomach is still hurting, but with great difficulty, he managed to move forward step by step. Yosuke regretted for his action, so he went on a search for his friend, ready to apologize and treat her to a free steak lunch.

**At Junes**

Yukiko browsed her way throughout the sugar pile, searching for the brown sugar that she required to create her masterpiece. Unfortunately for her, an unwanted guest is also riding the same boat and looking for the similar brown sugar. The two girls browse through up and down of the aisle, searching for their treasure chest, until one saw the last package just right around the middle at the edge.

"Mine!" they both reached out to it.

"Let go, Yukiko-senpai!" Rise stared dagger at her.

"You let go!" Yukiko challenged back.

"Well, I saw it first," Rise huffed.

"That is the lamest excuse ever," Yukiko rolled her eyes. Rise didn't indulge more on their argument, she just tried to yank the sugar package straight of Yukiko's hand, in which end in failure. Yukiko's monstrous grip is showing no restraint on Rise's forcefulness, as expected of the future household of the Amagi Inn.

"Come on, Yukiko-senpai," Rise begged. "Can't you look for it somewhere else?"

"Why don't you look for it somewhere else?" Yukiko retort back.

"Because there are no other stores that sell brown sugar," Rise explained. True as she said, some of the local market are not as well stocked and varied as Junes' supermarket. Though she wondered why the massive loss on the sugar stocks lately.

"Okay, how about this?" Yukiko proposed a solution. "None of us gets it." Yukiko couldn't really tell Rise's answer, but with her slowly losing her grip on the sugar package made Yukiko to lose her grip too.

"Fine," Rise nodded. "We'll just leave it here on the shelf. And no backsy!"

"I won't," Yukiko assured her. Rise seems to be satisfied with her answer, so she released her grip and let Yukiko return the product on the shelf. The two girls faced each other, left silent with no words to exchange to each other. Yukiko regretted swearing at Rise earlier on the day, she's normally not that type of person who can freely cursed at others like Kanji. She was lost on the momentum of anger on Rise's mockery on her cooking, in which she took pride on.

"Anyway," Yukiko started. "I got a few more things to grab for the Inn, so I'm just going to be around." Nevertheless, she needs to move away and fast.

"Oh okay then, I do too," Rise replied normally. The two shared nods to each other, and with no seconds to spare, they turned their backs around and left the aisle. While Rise may have left the aisle for good, Yukiko stayed behind the other waiting for her chance to grab the last pack of brown sugar. She may have said that she won't stab Rise in the back, she's still keen on getting it.

After a few good minutes of browsing around the other aisle aimlessly, Yukiko turned back to the other aisle, passing by an unfamiliar older woman, only to found Rise standing by on the other side of the aisle. Both girls immediately understood what this must've meant. They dashed for it anyway, to the last package of brown sugar, only to find it missing.

"What the..." said Rise. "Where is it?"

"Someone must've grabbed it," Yukiko answered Rise's question. She then remember the unfamiliar woman whom she let passed by, Yukiko would guess that she's the only one who could have taken it.

"Great," Rise sighed. "I need that brown sugar to make the chocolate turn brown!"

"Well, I also need it to...wait! What?" Yukiko stopped. She knew that Rise is not exactly an active-type of person on the kitchen. But she's sure that Rise should at least know that using brown sugar wouldn't exactly change the colour. "You do know that brown sugar is just an alternatively healthier type of sugar right?"

"Is it?" Rise asked. "I thought that it's the best sugar to use when making a chocolate."

"What made you think of that?" Yukiko asked disbelief.

"Well because it's **brown** sugar," Rise explained her logic. "And what colour is chocolate? Brown! I need all the brown ingredients to make it brown."

"You don't actually need a brown sugar to make it brown, Rise!" Yukiko huffed. "The cooking chocolate cubes you have now are coloured brown! The brown sugar is just a healthier sugar!"

"Oh," Rise simply said. "I didn't know that. Sorry, Yukiko-senpai, you could have that brown sugar." Yukiko need to remind herself that Rise had no idea to keep her sane and control herself from yelling again like earlier.

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

"Hey, Chie. I knew I'd find you here."

Chie turned around to the call of her name, but she was greatly disappointed to the upcoming young man towards her. Yosuke Hanamura is the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She turned her head back around facing towards the calm Samegawa Rivers, ignoring Yosuke's repeated calls of her name.

"You're mad, I get it," he said anyhow. "And I'm sorry." His apologies is sincere, Chie knew that from the many times they've spent time together. As sincere as it may be, she still wouldn't turn or speak to Yosuke. She just stared at the Samegawa river, while fidgeting with her feet in times. Yosuke just stood there, keeping his distance and wait patiently for Chie with a response.

"I'm sorry for calling you cheap," Yosuke started another apology, but that didn't get her attention. "I'm also sorry for expecting something special from you." That, however, did get her attention. Enough for her to turn and face him with a questioning look.

Chie at first was to retort back at Yosuke, but after hearing him apologizing for expecting more than a friendship out of her stop Chie to land another kick.

"I know we argued a lot, and we got along well too," Yosuke continued. "But that didn't stop me to still think of you as a girl. So when you told me that you're going to get me a chocolate, I was sort of hoping for more."

Chie blinked at the sudden confession. She wondered what Yosuke meant when he was expecting 'something more'. Did he really think that just because they're friends, and that she's a girl, he can get more out of it. He's starting to remind her of that Takeshi boy she knew back in middle school. Chie knew he befriend with her so he can get close to Yukiko.

"But I shouldn't have," Yosuke expressed even further. "You're one of my closest friends. And for me to expect more than our friendship was crossing the line. I shouldn't take you for granted, I'm sorry."

But unlike that middle school brat Chie knew, Yosuke apologized heartedly for everything that made her upset. And also unlike Takeshi, he see her as a friend, not like some sort of handle bar that lead him to the stairs of his personal greed.

"Well," she said out of the sudden. "As long as you learned your lesson, then you're half forgiven." Yosuke rolled his eyes when he heard his apologies was only half-accepted, but he turned to her with a smile. He knew what he must need to do for Chie to accept his other half apologies.

"Alright, come on then," he sighed. "Off to the Junes Food Court we go."

With Yosuke leading the way, Chie followed behind, engaging him back with more wacky conversations and friendly angry arguments. Chie had to admit, despite Yosuke's clumsiness and many of his other negative personality; he has many other positives. She wouldn't like to admit it either, but she enjoyed spending time with Yosuke, though most of the reasoning was because he was forcefully to treat her some delicious steak.

Yosuke, too, enjoy the company of Chie. While she may be a bit bossy, violent and somewhat unpleasant in times, it's always lively every time he spent with her. While Yosuke's not busy with his work, he somehow ended up crossing path with Chie. And leave it to her to keep the rest of his day bright, and light on his wallet. Even though, he enjoyed to be with her. And he wouldn't half-mind to spend some of his salary money on buying her steak, even if it is on her third plate.

"Man, you sure can eat," Yosuke sighed at Chie gobbling up the tender of the steak.

"Oh, I don't normally eat this much," Chie shrugged. "It's just that before you found me, I was practising my move on a tree couple of times. And that work me quite an appetite." Chie stuffed that big piece of meat right in her mouth. "Consider yourself lucky that you weren't there, or else I would beat you down as I did to that tree."

"Uhh, yeah," Yosuke nodded awkwardly. "Lucky me." Yosuke thanked the Heavens for getting himself lost in Inaba.

**Amagi Inn**

"Stupid Rise, and her brown sugar escapade!" Yukiko stirred her mixing bowl furiously while imagining their Shadow informative friend. She need to move fast, Valentine's Day is on the next day, and she still have couple of chores to do before she tuck in for the night. While paying no attention to her surrounding, and keeping a firm stare at the cookbook laid out in front of her, she grabbed the nearest bottle that placed next to her and just squirt the content inside her mix bowl.

At the same time, Kasai, one of the waitress of the famed Amagi Inn, stepped into the kitchen to check in on her little student. But a quick glance at Yukiko's action brings her to a realization that Yukiko might still have a bit long way to go in cooking.

"Yu-Yuki-chan! What are you doing?" she stared aghast at Yukiko.

"Cooking, Kasai-san," Yukiko answered still reading the instruction at the book. "I'm sorry, but this is very important for me. If it's possible, I would like to finish this all on my own."

"I understand," she stammered. "But you're putting mayonnaise inside the mixing bowl."

"I... what?" Yukiko stopped to look at her own hands. Sure enough, the stench of sour mixed with sweetness drilled right through her nose, tickling her smell bud. She shrieked at the horrid masterpiece, and immediately dropped the content on the sink. She felt guilty of wasting valuable ingredients, but she would be hurt more if her cooking end up paralysing Souji like last time.

"Oh, Yuki-chan," Kasai chuckled at Yukiko's attempt. "If you like, I can help you."

"You mean kicking me out, and making it all by yourself?" Yukiko sulked while dripping the whole of her 'chocolate mix' onto the sink.

"Oh no, of course not Yuki-chan," Kasai assured the young hostess. "I would just instruct you what to do, and keeping an eye on you so nothing like this will happen. I know how this Valentine Chocolate means a lot to you." Kasai had plenty of memories within her past years, looking at Yukiko struggled with her chocolate bring her back to her high school days. She chuckled at the thought of it, in which made Yukiko wonder.

"Oh, but I do need to ask, Yuki-chan," Kasai added to Yukiko. She lowered her head towards Yukiko, with a teasing smile on her face. "Is this for that Seta boy?" Yukiko's hand abruptly stopped from scrubbing the utensil.

"... maybe," Yukiko muttered with a blush. Kasai chuckled at the sight of Yukiko's blush, as she scrubbed the last bit of the mixing bowl to avoid another mention of her boyfriend.

"Oh, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't be so bashful about him," she said. "I know about your little getaways and meetups." She mentioned about it with another whisper to Yukiko. That caused her to drop the bowl at the sink again in shock, she turned towards Kasai with an even redder blush than the last one. Yukiko was pretty sure that her cover was flawless enough not to be caught by anyone within the Inn. Kasai just merely chuckled again at the wits of the famed Yukiko Amagi.

"But no need to worry," Kasai chuckled and assured her. "This will be our little secret." She held her finger into her lips, imitating what any child would when they need to keep their mouth sealed. But other than that, Yukiko is satisfied with Kasai's support about her hidden relationship.

"Thank you, Kasai-san," Yukiko bowed respectfully.

"Don't mention it, Yuki-chan," she placed a comfort on Yukiko's cheek. "But please do introduce him to everyone in the Inn one day. I'm sure your mother would love to meet him too."

"Of course," Yukiko nodded. "I will introduce Souji-kun to everyone one day." She usually would refuse about the idea, Yukiko's still not ready to introduce the man she loves to her family. But seeing how supportive Kasai is to her, made her to think twice of her peers' judgement.

**Junes**

As soon as Chie stepped her foot inside the Junes supermarket area, she aimed straight to the confectionary area. She's not the type who waste time, nor the type who buy chocolate for boys on Valentine's Day either. Nevertheless, she did promise Yosuke one, and an obligatory one too to Souji. She thinks twice once imagining Kanji and Teddie on her head, but decided to ignore it seeing how she's not well acquainted to her kohai and constantly annoyed with Teddie's attitude.

"Let's see..." Chie muttered on her own as she browsed from one shelf to another.

She's surprised on how these chocolates can be from different shapes and sizes. But that doesn't really matter to her, what she's really paying attention to most is the price tag on them. Price is an important factor to her. She wouldn't label herself as a stingy type of person, but she would like to think twice on spending her money on some ridiculous event she's not really hype of. With those two concerns going around her head, it took her precisely half an hour on choosing the right gift for Souji. It's not too cheap nor too extravagant, perfect for their friendship and not suspiciously suggestive for his girlfriend.

Next comes for her love/hate friendship companion with Yosuke Hanamura. While they may argue a lot, she wouldn't lie on her friendship relationship with him. It occurs to her that whenever she's upset with him, he would always be the first to apologize. Though most of their argument usually started because of him, he would apologize anyway when there are times where she was the one who's at fault.

"Whatever..." Chie sighed and grabbed the cheapest chocolate she can find. But when she holds upon the confectionary, her mind immediately bring up one of Yosuke's awkward warm smile. It looked quite silly coming in from him, but she felt at ease seeing him smile like that.

Her hand instinctively dropped the cheap chocolate and made her to think otherwise over Yosuke Hanamura. While the year may have been tough for him, she wouldn't want to pity him. And she knows too that he wouldn't want that either. So she decided to reach for the similar chocolate that she's planning to get for their team leader, but similar to the last thoughts. Another image of a smiling Yosuke approached to her mind. Bringing in some of their fun memories together such as the stakeout on Kanji, or the first time she was angry of him over the rope and TV incident. Then came his apologies at the Samegawa River earlier that day. It made her to think twice that maybe she's the one who took him for granted.

"What am I thinking?" she said it out loud. It was all new of her to think such things over Yosuke. Usually she wouldn't bother on someone like him, but this time, this was the first time she feels something different about him.

Her eyes unknowingly looked upon one of the grandest chocolate ever displayed on the aisle. The price tag matches to how grand and beautiful it is. It was out of Chie's budget, but she did grab it and pay for it anyway. And for the first time, it didn't make her to think otherwise when Yosuke's face appeared again. It matches exactly to her feelings to him.

* * *

><p>THIS TIME AROUND WE LOOKED MORE INTO THE OTHER COUPLE I'VE MENTIONED IN THE FIC SUMMARY, APART OF THE SOUJI AND YUKIKO COUPLE THERE ARE 2 MORE COUPLE TO BE INTRODUCED IN THE FIC. ONE WAS SHOWN IN THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER WILL COME IN NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. THE FIC HAS BEEN POSITIVE LATELY DESPITE THE OOC-NESS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME AND I AM VERY GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^<p> 


	4. The Day before the War began

Did any of you guys buy Catherine the game? Real awesome! I highly recommend you all Persona fans to buy it! I blame that for the many fail aspects in my life, including my procrastination of this fic.

**Disclaimer: Persona belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate **

"I'm home!" Souji called out to the house hoping for the sweet reply of a certain little angel.

"Ahh! Big bro! Wait! Don't come in here!"

Instead, Souji is replied by the call of Nanako's distress and panicky tone. Feeling worried and overprotective of his little cousin, Souji dropped his school bag by the door and jumped straight to the kitchen. There he witnessed the messiest state the kitchen had ever been. Smears of chocolates are all over the sink and counter, and the dining table is sullied with ingredients, utensils, cooking books and some sort of creepy crawly he managed to glimpse.

"Big bro!" Nanako whined with a hint of irritation. "I told you not to come in here!"

Souji didn't know whether he ought to drop his head in shame or awkwardly smile of the situation, because that pout Nanako added after her whine is just too adorable to pass off. He probably didn't know it himself, but he actually did pull off the awkward satisfying smile.

"Big bro, are you listening?" Nanako asked feeling kind of uncomfortable of her cousin's smile.

"Huh? Oh, wha-?" Souji snapped his mind back into reality. "Of course I was listening, Nanako-chan. You were saying something?"

Nanako sighed and grabbed her cousin's hand, unknown that her hand is still sticky with some melted chocolate. "Get out and come back later," she lightly guiding him to the door. "This is going to be a surprise and I don't want you to see it."

"Nanako-chan," Souji slipped his hand off once realizing that his hand felt quite gluey. "Tomorrow is February 14th, I smell chocolate, I saw chocolate on the table, and there was a cookbook on how to make a chocolate. I'm pretty sure that it's not a surprise anymore."

"This wouldn't happen if only you come home late like you always do," she pouted. Souji chuckled at the thought of it, for once he would like to spend the day with his cousin. He never thought that it end up biting him back hard.

"A little late for shoulda woulda coulda there," Souji patted her head with his other clean hand. "You look like you're having trouble cooking it, so how about if I give you a hand?"

"Really? You want to help me?" Nanako looked up feeling excited.

"Only if it's okay with you, of course," Souji nodded.

"I would love to cook with you, big bro," she instantly hugged him not taking into account that her hands are still dirty with melted chocolate. Souji chuckled and looked at his dirty pants uncomfortably. Boy does that stain would be hard to scrub off.

**Chie's room**

"I can't believe I did this," Chie muttered to herself feeling quite down. She lifted up the large size heart-shaped chocolate box on her hand and stare at it for a minute or two. Once after that she took a peek into her wallet, and that's where she wailed in remorse into her pillow. A thought came into her head all the sudden, and it just made her smile.

"Ha ha, this must be what Yosuke felt whenever he bought me some steak..."

The mention of the Hanamura boy just made her wail out even louder into her pillow. Chie is at a conflict with herself. She wanted to get Yosuke an obligatory chocolate, and yet she wondered herself why does the big heart chocolate she bought felt like the perfect size for him. Was it the perfect size to express how she valued her friendship with him? Or could it be beyond that? Valentines' Day is the self-proclaimed day of love.

Nevertheless, she wailed into her pillow again, this time louder than before. In which resulted a yell from her mother to cut down the noise.

**Dojima household**

"Yay! It's finished!" Nanako cheered towards the finely made chocolate heart laid down upon her eyes. "Thanks big bro!"

"Anything for you, Nanako-chan," Souji chuckled along by the sink as he watched the happy child cheering upon her latest masterpiece, though most of the cooking was done by him. But nevertheless, he would be happy anyhow when Nanako present him the chocolate he mostly made throughout the day.

"Yuu-kun would be so happy when he gets this tomorrow!"

Or so he thought.

**Marukyu Tofu**

"2 cups of flour..." Rise mumbled as she went through her kitchen pantry. "Like this cup?" she pulled out a coffee mug showing it off to her companion.

"I'm quite certain the book meant a measuring cup, Rise," Naoto sighed at the idol's density. "Not a coffee mug."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Detective!" Rise smirked in annoyance and put the coffee mug at its place. "You don't have to throw such a harsh tone, even after I took the liberty of inviting you here."

"You did not invite me," Naoto argued back. "You showed up on my front door and literally tugged me all the way to your house." As much as Naoto enjoyed having some friends who desired to spend time with her, there is also a point in her life where she enjoyed a quiet time for herself.

"You're welcome!" Rise looked on with a smile.

"In what ways does my remark sounding thankful?" Naoto asked with an irritated tone. Normally she's not the type who used such tone, but when push comes to shove, she's not afraid to let her emotions go.

"Naoto, you're a young teenage girl with plenty of time in your life ahead of you. You shouldn't spend it glued to your desk reading some suspense novel." Rise explained behind her theory of kindness towards the shorter teen. "Besides, if you want a thrill, I can just lend you 'The Shining'."

"Those were case files, and I wasn't looking for a thrill, I was working!" Naoto tried to contain her voice into a minimum.

"Again, you're welcome!" Rise smirked a half-assed smile towards Naoto.

The young detective was about to protest some more, but her judgement beat the best of her. Any other attempt to try reasoning with the girl would just result her of another remark. Hard to admit, but it would be impossible of her to reason with this carefree impulsive girl. She just sat down on one of the kitchen chair right next to Rise's other captive friend, who seems to be didn't mind at all to be held against his will.

"I assume you're not going to object of your captivity?" she asked the latter boy.

"Honestly, I didn't really care," Kanji shrugged. "She said she needed company, so why not." Seeing as Kanji would most likely spend the rest of his day either of being misled by some street punks or questioned by oblivious policemen, he would rather much sit down and just watch Rise cook. According to her, he would be treated with some free tofu and samples of her chocolate, obviously it didn't take long for him to choose which of the better options are.

"I have to say Tatsumi, you've really changed since the day we met," Naoto chuckled quietly.

"What d'you mean by that?" Kanji looked towards her.

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked. "You have become very much comfortable of yourself and seem to be interacting well towards of women that you claimed to have problems with when we first met."

"W-What!" Kanji exclaimed in shock. "I never have problem with women! When the hell did I say that!"

"Actions speak louder than words, my dear Tatsumi," Naoto chuckled under her breath. She can see now that Kanji is very much quite bothered about this, he shift his chair away from her to form quite a gap. "Did you remember what happened when we first met?"

"Yeah, it was not long after we beat Kubo," Rise stuck her nose in. "We saw you in front of school, and Kanji cowered away from you like the little girl he is."

"I did not cower like a little..." Kanji stopped midway stifling his anger tone. "To hell with you guys, I'm going home!"

"Wait! Wait! Please don't go!" Rise tugged on his arm just right after he got up off his chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Rise stifled a snort. "You apologise too, Naoto-kun."

"I did not implicate any harsh insult towards Kanji-kun, I have no need to apologize," Naoto's reasonable words bore through. "I am merely said that he has changed for the better, since the day we first met."

"Uhhh... better?" Kanji stopped to turn towards the calm detective. Kanji is quite oblivious of himself, so it wouldn't be surprising if he hadn't notice how his attitude has changed from another's eyes. "Like how better?" he asked with a smirked smile.

"Well," Naoto felt hesitant after seeing that smirk of his. "For one, you seemed to be more comfortable of yourself. You're not afraid of hiding your hobbies and talents of knitting, which in my honest opinion find to be quite amazing."

"Really?" Kanji asked. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, I think so too," Rise interrupted between the two. "You're like the only guy who can stitch a hook back on a bra without staring at it for like a good five minutes." Kanji and Naoto looked at each other over Rise's remark, though it's more rendered as Naoto looking at Kanji with a mixed expression of curiosity and a hint of disgust.

"That punk ass tailor we went to said that it was unfixable," Kanji nervously explained. "Bastard was likely to keep it for himself. Until I stepped in and showed how it's done."

"And that was very brave of you to step up, Kanji-kun!" Rise affectionately smiled. "If I had known of your skill, I wouldn't have asked him to fix my pink lace to begin with."

"Don't remind me what colour or type it was!" Kanji looked away uncomfortably and nervously. "And you shouldn't be showing those kinds of things to random guys anyway. You should know that half of the dudes in this town are after you!" While Kanji's tone may sound harsh and scary, his intentions were good and caring. Naoto and Rise took a note of that whenever he raised his voice over the matter.

"I know!" Rise nodded. "That's why I brought you with me. I was actually expecting you to knock his teeth out, but I liked the knitting thing better. That was really nice of you, Kanji-kun. Thank you."

Rise was thankful of that day; she was expecting a brawl from the former delinquent to thirst her anger towards the disgusting men from around town. But seeing the young man showed the pervert of how things are to be done without use of violence really surprised her, and made her to see Kanji towards a new light.

"Uhh... well..." Looking over at Rise's pleasing smile really got him perplexed and hesitant.

"Kanji-kun," Naoto spoke again to support Rise's view. "I think I know now why you didn't realize that you've changed."

"Wh-what?" he asked confusingly.

"I believe you've always been kind and caring to begin with," Naoto genuinely smiled over the tall boy. "So to re-phrase my comments earlier, you've only slightly changed for the better. But I believe the correct term was, don't ever change most of yourself."

"Uhhh..." Kanji can feel the heat going around to his face. Never in his life has he received this many encouragement and support of himself from any other women apart from his mother.

"Ooooh..." Rise cooed mischievously. "Aren't you popular, Kanji-kun?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kanji let his voice out loud. "I need to take a leak!" He ran out of Rise's kitchen in embarrassment, while Rise and Naoto chuckled and laughed over the boy's shy personality over the opposite sex.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed like that," Rise giggled. "You won't find any of that reaction from Souji and Yosuke-senpai. Or even Teddie."

"There is more than meets the eye from that man isn't it?" Naoto nodded. "Anyway, Rise-chan," Naoto got up off her chair. "I must be going, I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh come on!" Rise whined. "Don't go! Stay here! And let's tease him a bit more." Naoto chuckled again over the fun idea.

"As much as I would like that, but most of the recent words I spoke of Kanji-kun are not in any forms of teases or lies," she replied. "I am merely telling the truths of that man." She picked her jacket of the chair and her hat by the door. "Please tell my regards to Kanji-kun."

"Okay..." Rise gave up. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Good day," she lightly bowed and head towards the door. "Oh, and Rise-chan."

"Yes?"

"I take my previous words back of Valentine's Day," Naoto looked back with a light smile. "And please look forward to tomorrow, you will definitely find something quite interesting." And with those last few words, she left Rise's home, leaving behind a word of encouragement and an impression that left Rise baffled to Naoto's change of heart. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day.

**Dojima household (again)**

"So who's Yuu-kun?" Souji asked directly towards Nanako.

"Hmm?" Nanako turned her head off the television and towards her loving cousin. "Yuu-kun? Oh, he's this boy from my class."

"Yeah, I'm going to need more details than that!" Souji pulled out a small notepad from his pockets anda pen from another."What does he look like? What's his hair colour? How tall is he? What's the colour of his eyes? Why are you giving the chocolate to him and not me?" Souji blurted out all those words in one breath not missing a beat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nanako asked not catching all those questions.

Souji took a deep breath and ready to rant again, until his judgement gets to the best of him. He held his breath and closed his eyes, re-gathering all his thoughts. He almost lost it when the mention of this 'Yuu-kun' boy subject was brought up. Souji never met or heard about this 'Yuu-kun' boy before, it would be natural of him to be overprotective of his little cousin. But he needs to stop and calm himself down. Questioning off this 'Yuu-kun' is acceptable, but he doesn't want to approach this and appear as a jealous ex-boyfriend look-alike. He needs to keep his cool and indirectly ask her rather than going straight to the point.

"Why are you giving the chocolate to this Yuu-kun and not me?"

"What?" Nanako replied in shock

"No!" Souji slammed his head down to the dining table that caused his little cousin to jolt in surprise. "I-I mean... What's your relationship with Yuu-kun?"

"Oh," Nanako ignored the last question. "Nothing. We're just friends. Well we weren't so close, he's been really nice to me ever since I got out from the hospital."

"Oh ok, that's nice of him," Souji put his hand on his cheek and scratching it hard while shaking his legs under the table like crazy. Obviously, starting to lose his cool. "And that justified you to giving him a Valentines Chocolate?"

"What?" Nanako asked again in the same shocked tone.

"Curses!" Souji almost slipped the 'F' word in front of his pure and innocent cousin. He slammed his head down on the table again, this time noticeably harder and impacting a stronger sense of fear and worry to his cute cousin.

"Big bro. Is everything okay?" Nanako asked not fearing of her cousin's wild reaction and crazy outburst. Souji looked up towards his little cousin, whose eyes show nothing but worry and care.

"Nanako-chan," Souji sighed and rubbed her head gently. "Why are you giving a Valentines Chocolate to this Yuu-kun? And not me?" he muttered the last three words silently enough so Nanako won't hear.

"Oh, big bro..." Nanako giggled. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" this time it's Souji's turn to give in the shocking reaction. "No. Why would I?" Souji felt like such a hypocrite only for just saying that.

"It's just an obligatory chocolate, big bro," Nanako assured her worried cousin. "Nothing more."

"Yeah, I know that," Souji nodded feeling unsatisfied of the answer. "But he doesn't." Just like the mind of every boys, Souji know that every kindness a girl would give to a boy would be misinterpreted as something more than friendship. Though he wondered if that would apply to elementary schoolers.

"Oh big bro," Nanako chuckled. "You are so jealous of, Yuu-kun." Nanako may not be fast enough to catch onto Souji's questions, but she's quick to read Souji's feelings that he's quite upset whenever this Yuu-kun fellow mentioned.

"I am not," Souji acted his part well. "Why would I be jealous? Just because he's getting the chocolate that we both made? That the fact you're giving him a chocolate and I don't? The fact that he only know you for a little bit while we've been together for almost a year... okay fine I'm a little bit jealous!" Souji's acting crumbled before him. He laid his head down gently sighing himself in defeat over an elementary schooler boy.

"Oh big bro, I'm sorry," Nanako patted her cousin's head softly. "I wanted to get you a chocolate, but I'm afraid for big sis Yukiko."

"Yu-Yukiko?" Souji lifted his ehad up immediately after the call of his beloved. "What about her?"

"She just seems like the jealous type," Nanako innocently remarked. "Oh!" Nanako reacted towards the sound of the front door slide open. "Dad's home." Nanako left the dining table to greet her father, while Souji left to ponder of his little cousin's remark.

"Why does everyone think Yukiko's the jealous type?"

**Amagi Inn**

"Achoo!" Yukiko looked the other way around to sneeze. "Excuse me."

"Bless you, dear," Kasai assured her. "Well, I have to say Yuki-chan," Kasai turned her head down towards the glistening shine of Yukiko's cooking. "It's...

"It's perfect," Yukiko finished while staring at her masterpiece in disbelief. After many cooking accidents and inedible bento lunches, she had finally succeeded in completing her first edible and delicious cooking dish. The cat head shaped Valentines Chocolate for her beloved.

"It looks wonderful," Kasai smiled at the dish Yukiko presented. She took a bite of the leftover chunk left by the counter. "And it tastes pretty good too."

"Looks like I showed her!" Yukiko accidentally slipped out her grudge towards Rise.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing!" Yukiko quickly disclosed it, realizing how totally out of character of her to think so of her friend. "Thank you for your assistance, Kasai-san," she turned towards the loving maid once more. "I would never have finished this without your help."

"I didn't do anything, Yuki-chan," she quietly chuckled. "It's all you. After all, food does taste better if it's cooked by someone you love."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Yukiko re-called back to the other foods she made that turned out disastrous. "History liked to remind me of my horrible skill." Upon remembering back to the inedible lunch she present to Souji, Yukiko remembered the time where Souji was unable to swallow the bento she prepared. "Oh God, I nearly choked him to death one time!"

"That's because you haven't loved him enough," Kasai wisely explained to Yukiko before she wallow in despair. "Did you love the boy back then?"

Yukiko retraced her steps back to the past again, remembering the first day where she asked him to taste test her food. It was not long after she began to warm up to him as a friend, but as she recalled, back then she never cared him as much as she is today. The camping event and cook-off challenge was also before she began to fall in love with him. Following Kasai's theory, it probably made sense on how she managed to succeed today.

"Now that I think about it," Yukiko replied in deep thoughts. "You're right, Kasai-san."

"Just an old woman's saying, dear," Kasai-chuckled quietly. "Now, why don't you wrap that cute little kitty up and let's get back to work."

"Oh right, I still have some chore to do," Yukiko reminded of the Inn's troubled state without her assistance.

Just as Kasai suggested, Yukiko did as she told. She gently picked up the cute cat head shaped strawberry-filling chocolate and places it in a small round black box. She tied the lid up along the body with a red bow that closely resemble her own headband. As she stored it inside the fridge with a warning "do not eat" sign, her excitement rise as she can't wait for the day to quickly end so she may present her first masterpiece to her beloved on the next love day.

**Marukyu Tofu**

"Okay..." Kanji mumbled as he looked back and forth through Rise and the cooking book. "I think that should be long enough."

"Really?" Rise asked as she stirred it the cake mix over and over for the hundred times. "Not the last ten minutes since I started stirring this for the millionth times!"

"Hey! Do you want me to help or not!" Kanji slammed the book down on the kitchen desk hard. "Now hurry and get it done! It's getting really late!" He looked over the clock that indicates the late end of an afternoon.

"Sure thing, Chef!" Rise sarcastically saluted. She stirred back at the mixing bowl harder than ever, picturing the image of Kanji-esque version of Gordon Ramsey as an emotional support to cease her anger. But the thought eventually die down when the oven created a tiny 'ding' noise, signalling the completion of her batch she previously baked. "Oh, it's done!"

"Don't you forget those oven mitts!" Kanji pointed out. Rise stopped at her track to stare at Kanji hard, giving him one of those glares that gave him quite the creeps.

"I know, Kanji!" Rise rolled her eyes. "You yelling at me about it an hour ago is enough already!"

"The damn house would be blazing in flames if I wasn't here," he muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Rise lectured Kanji out. She's about to throw him off with another remark, but stopped when the aroma of the cupcakes she and Kanji baked, caught her sense of smell from the oven. "Oh, they smell wonderful!" Rise moaned in delight once she smells the stench of cocoa and delightfulness. "I'll forgive you for that remark, Kanji-kun. Just because you helped me achieve this greatness."

"Uhh... yeah, you're welcome. I guess..." Kanji looked over the foul batch Rise made on her own, which she left sitting by the far side of the kitchen counter. "Anyway, just put the new batch in the oven like you did last time, leave it for half an hour then you're all set."

"Wait! You're going home already?" she stopped her friend who began to put his coat on.

"Well yeah, it is late. And Ma want me to be home by dinner," Kanji reasoned out. "You can do everything else by yourself from here on."

No matter how bad Rise's cooking skill may be, Kanji had no doubt that not even Rise can screw up over an oven bake. "Well, I guess that's true," she shrugged. "Oh, hang on. I owe you some tofu." Rise remembered over the promise she made that brought Kanji in to her household in the first place.

"Nah! I don't want it anymore!" Kanji refused her offer. "Ma will kill me if I eat up before dinner." Kanji thought ahead that his choice of words may have hurt Rise's fragile feeling; his true intention was just to spend time with his friend and assist her in any way, not affiliated by food.

"How heroic," she smiled. "Not even a shed of thank needed." But Rise know Kanji well of his intention, despite his harsh language. "At least take one of these," she offered one of the freshly baked cupcake. "After all, we baked it together."

"I guess, one won't hurt," Kanji felt tempted after the aroma of chocolate and strawberry mix. He took one off Rise's tray of sweets and immediately bit it hungrily. "It's good," he answered honestly.

"Really?" Rise's smile just got bigger. "Is it really that good?" Rise asked with such enthusiasm and curiosity. Truth to be told, she really know of her weakness in the kitchen.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji enthusiastically answered. "Here, try it yourself!" he offered back the cupcake he took a bite off. Rise grabbed if off his hand immediately and bites through the part where Kanji's teeth mark were.

"Oh wow, it is good!" Rise's surprised off his own work. "It's really good! Damn! I'm good!"

"Hey, don't get too cocky!" Kanji bring Rise's mind back to reality. "You just followed off a book, and I assist, so it's not all you."

"Kanji-kun! Just let me have this moment ok!" Rise scowled at the ex-delinquent. "Oh my God! This is so good!" Rise was in bliss. She loved sweets and never took the opportunity to indulge on them since she needed to maintain her weight for her upcoming comeback. The fact that she herself made the dessert, just added the necessary sweetness towards the taste.

"Yeah... glad you enjoyed it," Kanji awkwardly replied at the state of dream Rise's in.

"Oh!" Rise stopped realizing that she's about to take another bite off Kanji's given cupcake. "Sorry, Kanji-kun! I kindda lost myself there." She handed over the cupcake back to Kanji feeling embarrassed of herself.

"Don't worry about it," Kanji took the dessert back and bit back right where Rise took a bite off. Rise couldn't help but chuckled at Kanji's action, in which he took a notice off. "What?"

"Did you realize that we just indirectly kissed?"

* * *

><p>YO! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! SO SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LATE UPDATE, THINGS HAVE KINDDA HECTIC HERE BACK HOME. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID IN WRITING IT. ANYHOW, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN ^^<p> 


	5. The Jealousy Hypothesis

Good news! The Persona 4 anime is awesome! Art's really close to the original, game's original music is incorporated to the anime and the show really captures the video game spirit. Protagonist is still boring at this point on, Teddie looked really cute, and Yui Horie really nailed as Chie. She made Chie so much cuter than what the dubbed had done to her, but Yosuke's not funny without Yuri Lowenthal's voice. The anime doesn't 100 per cent follow the game though, there are some changes but nothing major.

Bad news! I went to an anime/game convention this Saturday dressed as the Protagonist crossdress version (from the cultural festival) complete with the wig, bokken and female school uniform, and no one there knew me.

Anyway, in celebration of Persona 4 anime, I present you the new chapter.

P.S – I'm aware that P4 MC's official name is Yu Narukami, but I think we'll stick with Seta Souji for now till we all get adjusted with his name.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

Souji Seta sighed bitterly as he plant his face straight down towards his couch. Never in his life would he ever think of losing his little cousin to some brat who won her heart through minimal kindness he showered her in school. And yet here he is, moping over the fact that the chocolate he helped to create for Nanako, in which he assume to be handed over to him, will be given to another boy he never met or heard before. If he knew that this would be the case, he would slip in some tobacco sauce within the mixing bowl out of spite.

"Man up, idiot," he reminded himself. "It's just a chocolate! And technically Nanako didn't make that chocolate, you did. Which mean…" Souji stopped the conclusion at his train of self-disciplined thought. He ended up finishing it with a cringe of disgust, knowing the fact that it was his chocolate that this Yuu boy will eat tomorrow.

"Stupid Valentine's Day!" Souji cringe again at the thought of it, but that's not the only thing he's cringing for of.

Just the thought of Valentines and chocolate reminded him of the earlier conversation he had with his friends, and the death penalty announcement from Rise. And he's quite sure that Yukiko would be doing the same thing to show her love. He flinched at the thought of it, the aftershock of Yukiko's cooking still haven't really left his mind.

But upon hearing the name of his beloved ring in his head, his thoughts are turn upside-down into a sense of satisfaction.

"Ah, Yukiko…" he mumbled to himself. "Why does everyone think you're the jealous type?" He's reminded with his cousin's words, which sounded similar to Chie's words from a conversation he had with her a few months ago after dating Yukiko.

That's where he's bludgeoned with another thought of warning. Just thinking of his friendship with Chie, reminded him of the other girls he's well-acquainted with. Will those girls be sending in their feeling in a form of chocolate similar to what Rise would be doing?

**The next day**

The journey to the school had been one of the oddest walk Souji has experienced so far. Some boys were shifting their head everywhere as if they're being spied on, while some were as miserable as if the world will end tomorrow. But the oddest of all was when he suddenly bumped a male classmate's shoulder, in which he turned his eyes right at Souji with hopeful eyes as bright as the sun. Of course the boy returned to his moody-self when he saw the face of another male.

Souji can guess that Valentine's Day is the cause of all of this. The self-proclaimed love day has caused many troubles and stir among the male demographic, who have hoped that at least one girl among the billions of the world's population would confess to them and present their feelings in a form of sugary goods. Souji had seen these scenarios before, but not as bad as it shown here in Inaba. The presence of the famed Rise Kujikawa must've excited some of the local men.

"Senpai!"

Speak of the devil.

To make things worse, all the boys who walked among his side immediately turned towards the call with high hopes and glistened eyes.

"Souji Seta-senpai!" Rise cleared her words to drive away the other hungry wolves, though it only result some angry hissed curses and cursing stares to the poor fellow. Souji smiled and waited by as Rise caught up to her favorite upperclassman.

"What's up, Rise?" he smiled as she caught up to him.

"Happy Valentines Day!" she smiled in return that brought the envy of many boys around Souji. "I hope you're appreciating today just as much as I am."

"I guess, you can say that…" he replied unsure due to mix reaction of the disappointment of Nanako and the anticipated death chocolate from Rise and Yukiko. But Rise didn't seem to read his hesitant tone and just simply ignore it.

"Well, try not to fill up on lunch, okay?" she asked kindly. "Cause I got a big surprise for you."

It didn't take long for Souji to understand what she meant by that comment. But just like any caring friend, he smiled and nodded. "Looking forward to it," he cooly replied while whimpered pathetically within his mind.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm sure you're going to love this one senpai, Kanji and I made it together. Unlike Naoto, who bailed out on me halfway."

"That's great, Rise," Souji nodded off not fully listening to her remarks. Though he cared for her very much, the story she talked just sometimes too much for him. In most times they spend time together, she would just gossip of the many genre while he just nod and agree with her unknowingly, not listening in most times. "Wait! What?" he stopped and peak interest for once. "Kanji? You mean Tatsumi? He was with you yesterday?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. "Helped me out real good yesterday. Such a gentleman, and a cutie too." She remembered the event yesterday, and how she scared him off when she mentioned of the indirect kissing thing.

"Oh," Souji's left speechless. "That's great, I'm glad you guys are getting along well." Souji didn't know what to say of the circumstances. He never thought that Kanji, of all people, would be spending time with Rise whom is a total opposite of him.

"Senpai," Rise caught his tone. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No!" Souji answered in all honesty. "I'm just surprised. Out of all the guys I know, I thought you might be getting along best with Teddie." In theory, they both are equally cheerful and loud.

"Oh I love Teddie just fine," Rise replied. "But I'm not totally keen on spending time with him alone." While he may be fun to be with, Teddie can easily misinterpret an alone time as a gateway to blissful time of joy and pleasure. "Kanji, on the other hand, is a gentleman and not a flying pervert."

"That's Tatsumi alright," he nodded. "He's a good kid."

"Oh he is," she nodded frantically. "He totally is. Some people got an impression like he's some delinquent, but he totally isn't. While he may be hard on the outside, he's soft and sweet on the inside. Like a mud cake, if you understand where I'm getting at."

"I guess…" he analyzed Rise's cheer and joy. It's odd for Rise to speak fondly of another male other than him. Souji took note of Rise's sudden enlightenment of the former delinquent and approach through her with a different angle.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Or he can just go direct as he usually does.

"Wait! What!" Rise shrieked that earned the look from her many closet fans that walked slowly around her. "Me? Like Kanji? Where the hell did you get that idea?" she demand her favorite senpai with such massive blush that most men around stood to stare.

"It's just that…" he stopped mid-sentence to give off his usual 'Persona' aura to scare off the audience around. "You seem to be very fond of him a few seconds ago," he finished off.

"Yeah, just for a second!" Rise defends herself. "Just because I talked fondly of someone for like a second doesn't mean that I immediately want him!"

"True," Souji agreed. "But for you, few seconds of blissful talk of another is a sign of your affectionate feelings for that person." Souji may not listen much to Rise's never-ending talk, but he's fast enough to pick up that Rise usually talk of another when her feelings to that person is ranked up to the maximum level. That, and he's well aware of her chosen role of the Lovers Arcana.

"Really?" she stopped feeling more relaxed. "I do that?" She never quite grasp the idea of her own words affect her own wellbeing.

"Yeah," Souji nodded. "Which bring to my next question. What are you going to do about it?" Souji felt the urge to help his cute kohai on her own love problem. While truthfully he also wanted to see the reaction on Kanji's face when he learned that someone fell for him.

"Nothing," Rise immediately answers to her senpai. "Now come on, we're going to be late." She picks up the pace that left Souji by surprise, he didn't really expect her to answer and dash off like that.

"Huh?" he blinked unknowingly. "Rise-chan! Wait!" Souji pick up his own pace and caught up to her in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean by nothing?"

"Nothing," Rise repeated again still keeping up the pace. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Wh-wh- Why not?" Souji followed along with the similar pace, dodging fellow mournful students. Based off all this newfound information, he would at least expect Rise would pull off some sort of scheme.

"Because I…" she stopped looking onto Souji's eyes. Her words jumbled around, she prepared a response, but Souji's eyes made her to think otherwise.

Improvising a lie is one of Rise's special skill, with years of experiencing on the Entertainment industry, Rise can turn the tide around her. But looking at Souji's calm and inviting eyes, she slipped out. She can never hide anything from him looking at her like that, which would explain how she felt very trustful to talk to him.

"I don't want my heart to break again," she spoke of the truth.

Souji stopped at Rise's reply. As she left him standing there to gawk at her newfound conclusion, Rise didn't stop for her senpai and just walk towards the school at the same fast pace. Souji's left aghast at the newfound information of his circle group of friends. Valentine's Day may really be the day of love.

**At Yasogami High**

"It is officially Valentine's Day…" Yosuke sighed as he laid his head down at his desk. "Oh joy!"

"I know it's not really the best day of the world, but please do try to cheer up, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko showed sympathy towards her dejected friend, though she herself can't stop smiling for this day.

Yosuke took a note of her unusual enthusiastic approach, and piece up the remaining puzzles. She did hold her school bag with extra care on her entrance to the classroom. Yosuke doesn't know whether he should be jealous to his best friend, or offer some sympathy for him. Based off experience, he knew that Yukiko baked the chocolate for her beloved, but will the act of kindness itself be sufficient enough to cover up for its upcoming death flavor.

"Morning Chie," Yukiko greeted at the sight of Chie's head sticking into the classroom for a brief lookout. Upon seeing the certain individual she's certainly not ready to meet just yet, Chie kept her distance and stayed out of the classroom.

Yukiko found odd of her best friend's anxious approach and left the classroom to take concern of Chie's newfound attitude. She caught Chie just right outside of the classroom door, leaning on the wall looking quite nervously. "Are you okay, Chie?" she asked.

"Yukiko! Oh! Hi! Morning!" she greeted without making use of her upbeat personality. "I'm okay! Why you ask? Do I sound wrong? Nothing's wrong! I don't feel wrong!"

"But you sound wrong," Yukiko deduce fast. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she immediately answered hugging her school bag protectively. "Stop assuming things, Yukiko." She laughed nervously hoping for Yukiko to brush the idea off, though it only intrigued her curiosity more.

"You're quite protective of that school bag of yours," Yukiko slowly move into the source of Chie's nervous anxiety. "Do you have anything fragile in there, or something?"

"Wha- wait! What!" Chie reacted too effectively. "My bag? Uhh, yeah! I got a new kung-fu DVD in there. And I don't want anyone to get near it. Especially Yosuke! It's pretty fragile!"

"I see…" Yukiko eyed the bag strongly. "Only Yosuke-kun?"

"No!" Chie answered fast, worried of Yukiko's deduction. "Souji as well! But most of all Yosuke!" She peeked in through the classroom to see him flicking around through his Ipod, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"You have a chocolate in there, don't you?" Yukiko asked off the bat. Chie flinched over Yukiko's question and dropped her bag out of impulse. She looked back at her best friend as if she's caught red-handed for a murder. Her reaction definitely gives away her answer to Yukiko's question, much to Yukiko who didn't expect that answer to be correct.

"Oh my God! You do? I was just kidding around!" Yukiko raised her voice up uncharacteristically.

"Yukiko!" Chie closed her friend's mouth and dragged her out towards the quiet staircase at the far end of the building, before picking up her bag of course. "Why! Why! Why! Do you have to say that out loud?"

"Chie, I'm sorry," Yukiko stammered to talk out of excitement. "I just never thought that you would actually do it! I mean, you hate Valentine's Day. Did you really made a chocolate?"

"No, I bought it!" she admitted of the chocolate questioning session. "Dammit, Yukiko! What am I going to do now?"

"Who's it for?" Yukiko ignored Chie's distress question.

"Souji, and Yosuke," she shrugged.

"Oh," Yukiko calmed down after hearing the two names. She became unusually quiet and had a mix feeling over the situation. Chie's quick to pick up on Yukiko's change in attitude and confirm of her intention.

"It's just an obligatory chocolate, nothing more!" she assured Yukiko. "You said you're okay with it."

"I didn't say anything," she said defensively. "Just surprised that you're giving one for Yosuke-kun."

"Well he's my friend," Chie answered honestly.

"So as Kanji and Teddie," Yukiko smirked. "And yet you didn't give any to both of them."

"Cause Kanji's getting one from Rise-chan, and probably Naoto-kun too," Chie reasoned. "And Teddie, well… who's not giving any to Teddie. I feel sorry for Yosuke, so I'm getting one to cheer him up." That's the truth of course. Chie did intentionally bought one for Yosuke out of pity and friendship, but somehow it turned to something confusing and yet more than that. Chie's still had quite of a mix feeling over this predicament.

"Is it?" Yukiko asked. "Let me see the chocolate." Chie complied with her friend's request and opened up her school bag to show her the two chocolates she bought within. Upon seeing the midsize chocolate bar and the big heart-shaped chocolate box, she looked up to her friend with a slight smirk.

"It's not what it looks like," Chie defend her rights.

**Back in class**

Yosuke Hanamura lift his head up high and took a quick scan of his classroom, just as he anticipated, many demographic of the male audience are sulking their head on their desk. Rarely, would he see some boys called out of their classroom from the giggling fit of a couple girls, oh how he wished for it to happen to him. Given his position as the son of the man who's in charge of a shopping mall that destroyed the local business, it would be understandable why the women of the town disliked him so. It seems yet an unreachable dream of being confessed by a girl in Valentine's Day during high school for Yosuke Hanamura. He would at least wish for it to happen to him before he graduated. A man can dream though.

"I saved the world, and this is the treatment I get?" Yosuke sulked even deeper into his desk. "I wonder where everyone else is."

"Okay, he's not looking," Yukiko peeked through the door for Chie, whom still felt nervous over the chocolate incident. "Go!" Chie moved out trying to walk as normally as possible to her desk located across Yosuke's. Lucky for her, Yosuke still feel blue over Valentine's Day, not bothering to lift his head up to see an upcoming assailant.

"Hi Chie," he greeted anyway, which caused Chie to tense up bumping her elbow to her desk.

"Don't blurt out suddenly like that you idiot!" Chie scold Yosuke rather harshly. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized uncharacteristically. "Feel free to kick me if you want, so I can have some sort of feeling to ensure of my existence in this Godforsaken world." Chie took a note of Yosuke's misery and rolled her eyes irritatingly feeling pitiful of Yosuke's negativity.

"Jeez Yosuke!" Chie sat down at her desk feeling calmer than before. "It's just Valentine's Day; don't get your panties riled up over it!"

"You don't understand okay!" Yosuke looked up at Chie. "So don't talk back to me as if you understand how much this day meant to us guys!"

"Oh I do understand!" Chie retaliate back. "I understand how pathetic you're acting here over this stupid matter when there are bigger things to worry about out there!"

"Like what?" Yosuke returned the mood back.

"The Japanese Economy, for example!" Chie blurted out not knowing what to say next of the subject. Out by the door, Yukiko is snickering and trying hard to hold in her laughter. Seeing Chie talks senselessly about economics is a treat for her.

"Then please do enlighten me, Chie-sensei," Yosuke mocked her about trying to know how far Chie can keep up with her charade.

"Well there's uh… uhmm… the uhh…" Chie stuttered trying to keep up the conversation going. She can see Yosuke's mocking face, encouraging her to continue, which would only result in her making a fool out of herself. She can even hear Yukiko's recognizable laughing fit outside of the classroom door.

"See! You don't know crap! So don't talk as if you know sources beforehand!" Yosuke hold his victory mock.

"Okay, Hana! If you're so smart then why don't **you** enlighten me of the Japanese Economy!" Chie tried to win the tide to her over their usual embarrassment fit.

"I didn't say anything that I know of it!" Yosuke cannot believe that Chie's stubborn attitude refused to admit defeat.

"Then you have no right to talk to me as if I'm a total idiot, when you don't know crap!" Chie lashed her words out.

"Yeah? Well at least I wasn't trying to be a smartass about it like you did!" Yosuke held more evidence of Chie's ignorance.

The harsh comments just keep throwing around between the two, makes others even wonder if they really are friends or enemies. But their usual argument did brought some entertainment to the majority within the classroom. It even cheered up some of the sulking men, though few would sulk even more noting the fact that the somewhat popular Chie Satonaka is getting along well with the famed wretched Junes kid. For Yukiko, she knew well that it is their sign of longtime friendship, though she's beginning to think otherwise of the chocolate complexity when Chie smacked Yosuke's head with her bag.

"Ow! That hurts!" Yosuke held his head painfully. "What the hell is in your bag? A brick?"

Chie wanted to lash out on Yosuke again, but upon realizing that she acted upon impulse and whacked Yosuke with a bag holding the treasured good to present for him, she calmed down. "It's nothing, I'm sorry," she muttered and sat down by her desk.

Yosuke calmed down too upon the realization of Chie's change in attitude. He never thought she would mellow down after their usual argument. For a moment there, he sensed something different of her. "Uhh, okay. I'm sorry too, I guess."

"Good," Chie nodded still looking at Yosuke's confusing eyes. She stared, while he did the same too, awkwardly. She turned around later facing towards the blackboard not wanting to see Yosuke afterwards. Yosuke lowered his head back down on his desk too finding the sight of Chie's change of attitude and stare to be rather interesting, in a non-teasing way.

The two sat by their respective desk, bringing in the silence atmosphere back to the two previously bickering friends. The room returned back to its previous moody-self, much to the students' dismay. But Yukiko saw the awkward look the two shared, and she can see that look on Chie's face to be rather interesting, same to Yosuke's too. The self-proclaimed love day may have been true to its named after all.

**Yasogami High front gate**

"Seta!"

Souji stopped at the gate's threshold when one of a few good friends of his called out to him. Souji smiled at the change of crowd from his usual gang, rarely had he ever spend some quality time with others outside of the Investigation Team. Nevertheless, he still welcomed the others, whom he reached out to overcome their problem, with a smile even after their personal conflicts are solved.

"Ozawa-san," Souji curtly nodded. "It's been a while."

"It sure has been," Yumi Ozawa former member of The Drama Club caught up to Souji. "This may be one of the few times where I saw you walk to school all alone. What's the occasion?"

"I sort of drove Rise-chan away," Souji sighed.

"Did she finally get the picture that you and Amagi are officially together?" Yumi asked. Unlike the majority of the students in school, only selected knew of Souji completing the 'Amagi Challenge'. Souji doesn't really like to brag of his newfound love like some sort of celebrity publicity, and he knew that Yukiko didn't really like that fact either. He managed to get his friends to keep the secrets all to themselves though.

"No, she knew that fact for a while now," Souji shrugged. "It's a personal thing; I can't talk about it though. Sorry."

"I'm not really fond of Kujikawa-san or gossips anyway," Yumi huffed. "Anyway, enough of Risette…" Yumi changed the subject to get through her next point. "Here, Seta. For you," she handed over to Souji a bar-shaped sweet.

"Oh," Souji's caught by surprise. "Is this…"

"It's obligatory, so don't get too excited for it," Yumi smiled. "I don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

There it is again, another remark of a jealous Yukiko. This time from someone who's not even well-acquainted to her. Should Souji be worried of Yukiko to be jealous of this?

"Thanks, Ozawa," Souji thanked her kindness anyway. "And what would make you think that Yukiko's going to be jealous?" Souji had to ask, perhaps from someone like Yumi would give enlightenment to this mystery.

"A woman's intuition," Yumi answered truthfully.

Well, that didn't help.

* * *

><p>CHIE AND YOSUKE SLOWLY OPENED UP, WHILE SOUJI IS STUCK AT A PREDICATEMENT WHEN THE JEALOUS YUKIKO IS MENTIONED AGAIN. RISE AND KANJI'S DEVELOPMENT WILL BE ELABORATED MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO TILL THEN HANG TIGHT WHILE I FINISH THAT CHAPTER FIRST. THANK YOU READERS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^<p> 


	6. Hallway talk

Is it just me or does Yosuke and Chie had some sort of connection in the second episode of the anime? Ha ha, probably just me. Anyways, thank you all for your support and I hope that you continue to do so. P.S - How good are the OP and ED theme of the anime.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

"Morning, Rise-chan!" Another boy she never talked to before, or remembered not ever talking to, greeted her as she entered her classroom. She lost count how many guys approached her ever since she ditched Souji by the Samegawa Riverside.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rise dully replied. The boy started another conversation to her, but she ignored him anyhow and made way to her chair, wanting the peace she hugely desired. The boy appeared rejected and return to his desk feeling miserable than before.

Not like Rise cared, she knew that the majority of the boys in her class wanted to get close to her due to her previous status as the gorgeous pop idol. To make things worse, the boys have been hounding her more than usual today, hinting her of a certain "V" Day as they would quote it. Rise is no idiot; she knew that they wanted a chocolate from her. Rise wondered what they would think of so, she didn't even know them. Leave it to her hounding fans to turn her once chirpy mood into sour. The last thing she need is some unknown boy reaching onto her as if they are close friends.

"Good morning, Rise-chan!"

Speak of the devil.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," Rise replied with a very less enthusiastic voice than his. "Listen, can you leave me alone for a bit please? I'm not in a mood to talk." She musters her best voice, trying to sound kind as possible when she's clearly annoyed of the hounding coyotes.

"Why?" he asked showing no desire to leave her alone. "Is something wrong? You know you can always talk to me, we are friends."

"I don't even know your name," Rise looked up to him with a deadpan face. "Just leave me alone, please."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you," he stubbornly sat down on the desk in front of hers. "Talk to me, I'm a good listener."

"Then listen close! Leave me alone!" Rise said slowly losing her grip of kindness. "And I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Why?" he asked. "Whose desk is this anyway?"

"Mine, punkass!" Kanji Tatsumi stared down at the stubborn fool, one that would shake the world into crumble bits and make every little kid down at the nursery to cry. "Now get off my damn table or I'll drag your sorry ass out myself!"

"Yes sir!" he immediately stood up out of the fear from Kanji's stare. He turned towards the smirking Rise who's glad that his nuisance is being taken care off. "I'll talk to you later, Rise-chan!" he tried to sound friendly to her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes away from him to turn towards Kanji. "Thanks, Kanji. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Uhh… yeah whatever! You're welcome!" Kanji sat down on his chair across of Rise's desk, not looking at her in the eyes. Rise giggled quietly at Kanji's shy attitude, what she said to him last night must've still caused him some embarrassment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kanji-kun!" she said to him feeling in a chirper mood due to Kanji's presence.

"Yeah, right back at ya!" he replied still not wanting to look at her in the eye. Rise giggled again at Kanji's shyness. If she does want to date this man, how would they achieve much if he refused to look at her in the eye over an indirect kiss from a cupcake?

"How did you like my cupcake?" she asked wanting to tease him a bit more. Kanji tumbled off his chair briefly through the subject of the night before, and the object itself that caused this whole embarrassment fiasco.

"It was good, I told ya last night!" he replied quite roughly still not looking at her in the eyes.

"Can you at least look at me when you say that?" she asked pouting over Kanji's ignorance of her presence. "Kanji-kun! Kanji-kun! Kanji!" she poked his back with her fingers repeatedly to grab his attention. "Kanji! Come on! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Stop poking me! Dammit!" he swatted her hand away from poking his back. Rise pouted again over Kanji's attitude, though in reality she's glad that his presence entertained her briefly. And since Kanji's reputation created quite of a fear towards to most of the students in the school, she's getting the alone time she sorely wanted.

"Thanks for helping me last night," she started another conversation, this time sounding more sincere than using that teasing tone. "The other cupcakes are looking great." Kanji noticed the tone change within her voice, feeling guilty over the mistreatment he struck upon her, he turned around to see her genuinely smiled at him.

"Yeah, I told ya it's no big deal! You're welcome!" he replied still not used to being thanked by someone like Rise, in which his opinion had been acting really close to him lately.

"Yay! You looked at me," she giggled at his flushed face.

"Whatever!" he turned back around sounding stammered than he usually does. Rise giggled again over his shy demeanor, it's hard to believe that behind his tough-guy attitude lie a fragile shy personality. It really is one of the trait that made Rise to think otherwise of him.

Rise didn't lie to her favorite senpai, she really do harbor a fairly strong feelings for the former delinquent. He is one of the few men who did not see her as the gorgeous and popular Risette. He's also one of the few who did not reach out to her based on that fact. Like Souji, he simply did not care of Risette and not a skirt-chaser. Just similarly to him, he has someone on his mind all along.

Rise believed that Souji wasn't affected by 'Risette' because he's been eyeing Yukiko all along. Similarly to Kanji, whom she thought was gay, but instead showed interest towards Naoto. She really was heartbroken when she learned of Souji and Yukiko, she wanted to move on. Just as she finally sees differently of Kanji during the time the two spent time together, he's always looking at Naoto.

"I'm not going to do anything," she repeated the word she said to her senpai. "One heartbreak is enough."

"A heart-what?" Kanji turned around to Rise. "Did something happen to you?" Rise shut her mouth quick out of impulse, not realizing that she was saying it loud enough for Kanji to hear. He's the last person she wanted to know over her newfound love revelation.

"Nothing!" she quickly devise a lie. "I was just repeating what Yoko-chan said at last night's drama." Rise hoped that she fooled Kanji like how it all worked on the other love-struck boys. While Kanji's not exactly the book-smart type, he knew when something isn't right with his friends.

"Yeah, whatever!" he fully turned his body around to face Rise. "Did some punk mess with you again? Who was it? I'll kick his ass!" His loud and demanding voice caused some stir in the classroom. As he angrily stared down at Rise Kujikawa, some will misinterpret as a threat of the deadly Kanji Tatsumi, while in all honesty is a way for him to show compassion for his dear friend through violence.

"It's nothing! Nobody messed with me… yet!" Rise looked around the class, and as she feared, the majority of the students are all staring in fear at him. Rise fears that this will only make Kanji looked worse to his peers. "There will be no ass kicking today! Come on, Kanji-kun! Lighten up, it's Valentine's Day!"

"I don't care what day it is!" Kanji raised his voice harder. "Who was it? I'll be damned if I let this asshole get away after screwing with ya!"

"Leave Rise-chan alone, Tatsumi!" a brave boy stood up to Kanji. Kanji and Rise turned their gaze towards him, it was the same boy earlier who wouldn't leave Rise alone. He's standing up to Kanji bravely, though his fear is visibly shown to the two. "Don't worry, Rise-chan. I'll protect you."

"What?" Rise asked looking at him with another deadpan face.

"Is it this guy?" Kanji asked Rise.

"Him? Oh God, no! No! No! No! No!" Rise begged to Kanji. "I don't even know him." Rise hoped for the boy to leave before Kanji went out of control, she would hate to call for Souji and his other friends to hold him off again. "Go away! We're fine!" she looked at the guy.

"Doesn't look like it!" he misinterpret Rise's words as a call for help to protect her. "Tatsumi! You leave Rise-chan alone!"

"Please tell me it's this guy who messed with ya so I can knock his teeth out!" Kanji stood up off his chair to face the brave 'hero'. His tall appearance and menacing glare brought the fear within the poor boy, he stepped back as the class hold his breath for the wrath of Kanji Tatsumi.

"Kanji! Kanji! Wait! Please!" Rise held both of Kanji's hands and looked at him with such pleading eyes. "I appreciate your concern for me, but everything's fine. Nobody messed with me… yet," she eyed at the boy who tried to stood up for her.

"But you were-"

"I was just a little upset over… a certain S-senpai, you know," Rise shrugged. It's not exactly the best lie she can pull out, but it should be convincing enough for Kanji to put his fists away. She would hate for Kanji to get into another trouble for her sake, this isn't exactly the first time Kanji got in trouble for protecting Rise from some of her hardcore fans. "Please stop, Kanji-kun."

"Fine," Kanji pulled his hands away from Rise and sat back down his chair. He can't tell if she was telling the truth or not. Whatever it was, her eyes convinced him to back were out. He can see that she was begging for him to stop, and he can just say no when she looked at him like that. He would hate it if she would to look at him so disappointingly.

"Thank God!" Rise breathed a relief. "Mind your own business!" she expressed it towards the boy who tried to make an excuse to get close to her.

She sat back down feeling more annoyed than ever from her male classmates, she hated it. They all paid so much attention to her, even the slightest thing such as her dropping her pen or accidentally bumped onto a door, the boys quickly rush to her to win her heart. This would explain why most of her female classmates resent her, they all are jealous of her winning the boys' stare while she herself didn't even want to win them in the first place.

"You sure you're okay?" Kanji asked out of concern yet not facing her.

"I'm fine, Kanji," Rise replied softly. "You shouldn't jump into conclusion like that either, it's not good for you."

"I don't give a crap about me!" he said rather roughly. "Anyone who gives you the creep still gotta face me for it!"

Kanji is a fool. He's naïve and reckless, which would lead him into a wrong turn into a heap of trouble from the wrong crowd. But Rise appreciated him so for his kindness. He wouldn't ask question, he just jumped right into it when the people he cared about are mistreated. Not caring of the consequences nor his well-being, as long as they're safe and fine.

"I know, Kanji," Rise replied. "I know. This is why you're just so amazing."

It's a shame that Kanji didn't catch the last few words. Naoto's entrance into the classroom really did distract him from Rise's confession.

**Souji's class**

"Morning guys," Souji sat at his desk next to Chie's.

"Yo partner!" Yosuke lift his head up to greet his best friend, while Chie casually waved him silently. The effects from the earlier squabble against Yosuke still rendered her speechless.

"Good morning, Souji-kun," Yukiko replied emphasizing it a little too lovingly for her character. Yosuke and Chie noticed that tone of hers; they both slightly shudder over that strange voice which vaguely reminds them of her Shadow Princess.

"Morning… Yukiko," Souji greeted her unsure how to express after hearing that strange tone of hers. She smiled brightly as Souji feel hesitant over how to reply to that, he can feel the glares and stares from his other jealous male classmates.

"Whatcha got there?" Chie asked pointing at Souji's occupied hand.

This is it, the intro to his experiment as he anticipated for. He would test if the jealousy hypothesis is correct.

"Oh this?" he lifted the chocolate bar he got from Yumi. "It's a chocolate bar…" he looked around to the three individually for a reaction. "…I received for Valentine's Day," he spotted a reaction from Yosuke, who's shaking his head slowly while his eyes are swerving to Yukiko. Yosuke's reaction clearly indicated that he too shared the same sentiment as everyone else of the jealousy hypothesis. "From Ozawa-san," he finished his words upon looking at the girls. He saw Chie gritting her teeth and looking straight to Yukiko, while Yukiko herself is still smiling as she was before when she greeted him.

"How nice of her," Yukiko replied casually which brought the shocked attention of Chie and Yosuke. Souji's doubted at her response too, truthfully he was also expecting a different reaction from Yukiko. But he quickly dismiss the idea when he realized that he should be grateful that the result weren't as disastrous as he thought it would be. He's never been glad to see that that Yukiko understood his situation.

"She said it's an obligatory though," Souji sat down by his desk next to Chie's.

"Well of course it is! What other else reason could it possibly for!" Yukiko replied too strongly at that remark.

Souji's surprised. He did not expect a twist of turn when Yukiko suddenly replied with a use of anger at her response. He looked over to Chie and Yosuke who seemed to be equally surprised at Yukiko's change in attitude. Yukiko, in turn, blinked; she held her mouth surprised that she let out such anger suddenly.

"I…uh…" Yukiko looked at the astonished reaction from the three. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," she scurried out the classroom leaving the three friends to stare at her with the newfound revelation.

"What the hell was that?" Yosuke looked from the door and straight to Souji.

"Honestly, I'm as confused as you are," Souji hid the chocolate bar into his bag. Souji was wrong to assume that this case would resolve easily, his worries begin to trouble him more when he realized that his girlfriend might be the jealous-type after all.

"I'll go check it out!" Chie stood up to confront Yukiko's change. "Don't go through my bag!" she eyed both of her two friends, especially to Yosuke.

"Why would we do that?" Yosuke asked who seemed to be treating the awkward stare they shared as if it never happened.

"Just don't, okay!" Chie shrieked who's still affected by it, and worry of how to explain if the chocolates she bought were found. She disappeared right into the hallway, while Yosuke shook his head disapprovingly at Chie's constant mood change.

"Jeez! What's with her?" Yosuke turned to Souji who seemed to have a change of phase. His worried face quickly turned into that sly smirk which took Yosuke by surprise, he hated it when he pulled out randomly like that. Much like how his smile creep out at the thought of Yukiko or Nanako.

"Oh Yosuke," Souji shook his head. "You are so naïve." Souji may not be the playboy type of person, but he's quick to realize and knew the reason to Chie's unusual care of her bag. He also caught on how Chie eyed Yosuke more than she used to.

"What?" Yosuke asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I better say no more," Souji turned away from Yosuke to face the black board. "First Rise, and now Chie. Wow!"

"What?" Yosuke didn't catch what Souji said.

"Nothing!"

**By the stairs**

"Not exactly the restroom, but okay," Chie shrugged. She did not expect to find Yukiko back at the staircase where they discussed of Chie's chocolate complication, but at least they have some peace to discuss of the recent event.

"I just had to get away," Yukiko confessed. "I had no idea what happened there." Yukiko couldn't face Souji after breaking out like that, she was surprised herself that she snapped so harshly. It was as if she was acting over impulse, like how she slapped Yosuke suddenly when she misheard of the intended private study session early back last year.

"I do," Chie smirked. "You were jealous that Souji got a chocolate from Ozawa."

"What?" Yukiko stared aghast as Chie. "That's ridiculous! I wasn't jealous!" Yukiko hated it when she's mentioned that she's the type. She lost count on how many times Chie pointed it out to her, though she kept denying it.

"Oh please," Chie rolled her eyes. "You are so jealous. No need to deny it."

"I'm not denying it, because I'm not the jealous-type!" Yukiko huffed. Chie laughed at Yukiko's expression, she never hate seeing Yukiko denying herself like that. "Stop laughing, Chie!"

"Than what was that all about?" Chie asked relaxing herself before more onlookers peak interest. "If you're not jealous, then tell me. Why did you snap like that?"

"That's because…" Yukiko stopped to think on her outburst. She can see Chie's face is mocking at her to urge on; Yukiko thought that karma must be paying her back for laughing at Chie's expense on her knowledge of the Japanese economy discussion. Luckily for her, the school bell rang. Yukiko breathed a relief that her karma reached its peak.

"Oh damn!" Chie huffed. "Guess we better go back. But this isn't over," Chie gave Yukiko one last smirk. Yukiko need to mentally devise a plan fast before Chie pressure her anymore of this silly matter. But truthfully, Yukiko wondered herself why she suddenly snapped like that.

**Back in class**

Souji and his classmates wasted a good first fifteen minutes of first period lesson to hear Ms. Kashiwagi rant on and on about the uselessness of Valentine's Day. Her words mirrored almost similarly to Naoto's, particularly the emphasis on consumerism, except her words carry more malice towards the day itself while Naoto only showed her minor dislike of the holiday. Other nonsense she spouted aren't worth mentioning since Souji and the rest of his classmates pretty much stopped listening in after Kashiwagi mentioned of her history when she was at school and the guy she confessed to rejected her.

Souji's more concerned at Yukiko's outburst, he still can't stop thinking of her snapping like that. Not only that it worried him, he's also intimidated at it. But he's more afraid of how would she react if she to see him receiving all of those chocolates from the other girls he's familiar with. In particularly to the beautiful Ebihara and the teasing Rise, though he think twice now in Rise's case since she now show some interest to Kanji. He smiled lightly at the thought of Kanji paired up with Rise, he thought that the two would be indeed an odd couple together. But yet he would also be very happy for the two. Rise will finally be protected from the perverts in town, and Kanji will finally open up to his feelings more. Though Souji would wonder first how Kanji would react to this newfound information, he just hoped that he would be there when Kanji's confessed to.

"What are you smiling at?" Chie whispered to Souji.

"It's nothing," Souji turned at his deskmate. "Just thinking of something… funny."

"Share!" Chie ordered wanting to get into the fun she's already in.

"Can't," he declined her order. "You'll find out soon anyway. More importantly…" he turned towards her with that same smirk he gave to Yosuke. "What's up with you and Yosuke?"

"WHAT!"

Souji had not expect Chie to scream out loud so suddenly, it was more effective than he anticipated. Definitely a good sign of the 'her and Yosuke' subject Souji asked. Unfortunately for Chie, she stood up and created the attention towards her, during the most inappropriate times of all during Kashiwagi's retake of her story.

"Why in God's name would you ask me that?" she shrieked to Souji still not realizing the attention she's getting.

"Chie, we're still in class…" Souji whispered quickly scanning his eyes around at his classmates' stare, including Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Oh please!" she rolled her eyes. "As if anyone here gives a crap about Kashiwagi and her piddly-ass story!"

**Hallway**

Souji couldn't remember when was the last time he was told to stand in the hallway for bad behavior. As far as he remembered, he was always quiet in class, listened to teacher's lecture thoroughly and never got into trouble with the faculty member. He looked over to his companion, whom he blamed for his unjust punishment; she appeared to be more embarrassed than he is.

"There goes my good attendance record," Souji sighed looking at Chie a little grudgingly. "I hope you're happy."

"What good attendance?" Chie asked. "I saw you ditched class sometimes with Ebihara!" Souji flinched; while Chie turned away from him unwillingly. "I can't believe I yelled out at Kashiwagi like that."

"Someone will bound to snap at her one day," Souji laughed dryly. "More importantly…" he turned towards her playing with that smirk he previously gave to her. "Let's talk about what happened back there."

"Let's **not** talk about what happened back there!" Chie raised her voice a little too loud, which caused Kashiwagi to stick her head out of the class for a warning glare to the two troublemakers. "You're just going to get us into more trouble, Souji!" Chie whispered instead, but radiating the same tone of annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's reacting way too strongly over the 'you and Yosuke' subject," Souji playfully smiled at her, in which she replied with a kick towards his right shin.

"Why d'you keep bringing that up?" Chie asked roughly. "There's nothing between…" she stopped when he looked at her with those truthful eyes. She just couldn't hide anything when he looked at her like that; she always gives up when he sympathetically look at her so. "Oh dammit!"

"Talk to me, Chie," Souji offered her his ears. "It's not good to keep bottling it up like that." Just like the times they've spent together; he wanted her to open up to him and trust him with her secrets, though at this scenario he is more interested of Yosuke's sake.

"I got him a chocolate," Chie confessed. "It originally supposed to be obligatory, y'know nothing special, just friends. But…" Chie hesitated a bit and looked rather embarrassed. She fidgeted her feet around and looked away from Souji shyly. For a moment there she looked quite cute to him.

"When I went to buy the chocolate… I thought just for a moment, that he deserved more than just obligatory," she rounded up her experience when she was at Junes. "He's been through a lot, and yet he still remained brave and smile all over it. I'm surprised that he didn't go emo after all that crap he'd gone through."

"Oh," Souji's left speechless. He did not expect that Chie paid close attention towards his clumsy friend, seeing as how they both argued so many times. "Uhh… yeah, I guess," Souji shrugged. "He's stronger than he seems, isn't he?"

"He is," Chie nodded. "He really is," she smiled at the thought of it. Souji still hasn't gotten the full grasp of Chie's feelings towards Yosuke, but based after what she thought of him, it may be stronger than he initially thought. He was actually just going to pass this off as a temporary mood-change because of the after effects Valentine's Day left for them, but maybe the Valentine's mood itself was just the push Chie need to confirm her true feelings.

"Listen, Chie," Souji started. "I don't know what Yosuke truly think of you, but I know what yours are to him. I think, you should go and let him know of it and see how it'll work out from there. I mean, you two worked really well as friends and a team, maybe it'll work better if it's more than that."

Chie turned towards Souji, whom offered an understanding smile. She replied with a deadpan expression mix of annoyance. "Okay, first of all," she said. "I'm not sure myself what I'm feeling, so don't go assuming that I fell for him. And second…" she stopped.

It's happening again. The similar thoughts she pictured back at Junes when she was out picking chocolates for her two closest male friends. Yosuke's face appeared again, reminding her on how her actions mirrored to the pictures of Yosuke she's seeing. Her first initial thought of how she mistreated him only show vague images, but when she stopped and change her words, her feelings are at ease at the thought of how it fits well to his smiles.

"What if the feelings weren't mutual?" Chie changed her words. She imagined the 'What if' scenario, things would definitely be awkward if the two can't look at each other the same way as it was before.

"Then, you can always talk about the Japanese Economy," Souji snorted a laugh, only for Chie to kick him back at exact spot where she previously kicked in his shin. "Hey! OW! That one seriously hurt!"

"Well it's your own fault for reminding me about that embarrassment I went through today with…" she stopped ranting when a thought breezed through. "Wait. You weren't there when we argued. How did you know?"

"Yosuke talks about you more than you think," he expressed truthfully while rubbing at his sore shin again. It was the truth. Whether if it was their argument or the meals he paid for her, Yosuke talked about Chie more than he thought. "If you ask me, I think the feelings **are **mutual."

"What?" Chie asked. "But you just said that you don't know what he thinks of me!"

"Not officially," Souji corrected. "But he kept talking about you. For God's sake, he told me of that Economy argument at the brief moment when you left to find what's wrong with Yukiko. Hardly a minute goes by without him talking about you."

Chie's now the one who's left speechless. She didn't know that Yosuke spoke of her more than she thought. Whether if they were good things or bad things, she feel sort of touched that he did so. "So…" Chie shrugged. "What does this mean then?"

"Yukiko told me that you talked about him a lot too," Souji replied. "And based off what you just told me, it's like I said. I think the feelings are mutual."

Chie ponder on first at the thought of it. She can't exactly trust Souji's words, she doesn't even know what her true feelings are. "I don't know," she said unsure. "Look, again. I'm not sure myself if I do have feelings for him."

Souji can see that Chie's still going to be stubborn over this matter. He did all he can, he offered her his insight. The only thing left is for her to face her true-self. "Just give that Valentine's chocolate to him first," Souji advised. "After that, let your feelings take its course. Obligatory or not, he's still going to appreciate it."

"He'd better be!" Chie huffed. "I spent a lot of money on that chocolate!" Souji snorted a small laugh. He can see that it's going to be tough for the two to be honest to each other; but at least he would like to think that they made one small step.

"Anyway, forget about me for now," Chie changed the subject. "I think I found out why Yukiko snapped at you earlier."

"What now? Oh right, Yukiko," Souji almost forgot about his own problem. He was far too focused and interested on Chie and Yosuke's complication that he almost forgot that he has his own love problem to tend to. "Let me guess, she's the jealous-type."

"Oh good," Chie huffed. "You remembered what we talked about few months ago."

"Actually, I had a feeling about that when Nanako-chan mentioned it yesterday," Souji explained. "Then when Ozawa-san mentioned it today, I had to test it out. Why do you think I showed off that chocolate earlier?"

"Oh, so that's why you did that," Chie nodded. Now that she thought about it, it was strange of Souji to show that off to Yukiko. "Wait! Nanako-chan and Ozawa thought so too. How in the world did they know?"

"Apparently, it's a woman's intuition," Souji finger quoted at 'intuition' annoyingly. "If that's the case, I wouldn't be surprised if Rise or Naoto thought so too."

"Speaking of Rise," Chie remembered the declaration of war Yukiko mentioned to Chie between the two. "You do know that she's going to give you that special 'Risette' chocolate of hers to you right? What are you gonna do about that?"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Souji smirked. "It may **not** be me who's getting that special chocolate of hers." Chie noted that Souji suddenly perk up when he spoke of Rise. It may have been related to what he was laughing at during class.

"If it's not you, who else would it be?" Chie hold that idea for now. "Kanji? As if!" She chuckled a little at the thought of it. She looked over for Souji to chuckle along with her, but instead he looked at her again with that similar playful smirk earlier.

"Wait!" she stopped to think over what that smirk means. "WHOA! SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

><p>MORE DEVELOPMENT HERE THAN THE PREVIOUS, BUT MUCH MORE FOCUSED ON YOSUKE AND CHIE. SORRY SOUJIYUKIKO FANS, I NEED YOU GUYS TO HANG IN THERE A LITTLE LONGER AS I FINISH WITH THE OTHER COUPLES FIRST. THEY'LL COME LAST, BUT YOU'LL SEE SOME OF THEIR PROGRESS AS THINGS MOVE ALONG. TILL NEXT TIME, AND THANKS FOR READING, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TOO ^^.


	7. Yankeekun to Idolchan

Ok, now I noticed that the anime doesn't seem to tend on showing us some Souji/Yukiko moments. They skipped the meeting scene under the gazebo at Samegawa riverside and ditched us the boob… I mean… good part on Princess Yukiko's show appearance. But I'm quite delighted with a bit of Chie/Yosuke in ep 3, only to sulk back down with the Chie/Yukiko part in ep 4 (which I'm not exactly a fan of). Anyway, I'm rambling on, please enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

First period ended with no interruption down at the freshman's floor, though various noises can be heard from the second years' floor above. As teachers of various classes left to bring in the next staff member for next period, the students take this chance to relax and take a nice well-deserved five minutes break.

"Finally!" Rise laid her head down on the desk. "I thought he would never stop talking. My brain needs a break."

"You weren't even paying attention to the lecture, Rise-san," Naoto commented at her more relaxed friend. "You were reading a magazine hidden behind that textbook."

Rise was fortunate that she's seated at the corner and back of the class, that way no one would be able to tattle whenever she pulled out a magazine or play with her phone. The only complain she had would be her deskmate who kept on pestering her to pay attention to the teacher. "Be cool, okay, Naoto-kun," Rise huffed at her. "I had a rough morning."

"You think you had a rough day?" Naoto looked at her. "You have no idea what I went through on my way here."

"Try me," Rise challenged. Instead of replying to Rise's call, Naoto picked up her school bag and let Rise to peek through its inside. In which surprised Rise due to the number of chocolate boxes and bars held within.

"There," she closed her bag. "I believe it's self-explanatory."

"Is that the reason why you don't like Valentine's Day?" Rise asked based off the rant Naoto processed yesterday.

"That, and I just dislike the day in general," Naoto tilted her head. "Anyway, Rise-san…" she started off another topic. "Speaking of the day before, you don't seem to be as happy as you initially were yesterday. Did something happen?" Based off yesterday's actions, Naoto would expect for Rise to be jumpy over Valentine's Day. But since she isn't, something must've happened that trigger her to be rather quiet.

"Wow, you really are a detective," Rise said surprised at how Naoto read the mood. "Well, it's… complicated."

"Enlighten me," Naoto offered her assistance.

"I don't know, Naoto-kun," she glanced towards Kanji, who appeared to be napping on his desk. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Does it have to do anything with Tatsumi-kun?" she saw Rise's glance towards Kanji. "Did he do anything inappropriate to you when I left yesterday?" Her tone sounded suspicious, though she trusts Kanji, she will not doubt any possibilities.

"No," Rise stifled a laugh. "If someone did anything crazy yesterday, it was more likely to be me rather than him."

"Ah," Naoto relaxed. She felt rather embarrassed for doubting her friends as so. "My apologies. Then what seems to be troubling you?"

"Love trouble," Rise mildly confessed to her friend who showed concern. She smirked a little when Naoto appeared to be rather uncomfortable discussing the following subject. "Have you ever been in love, Naoto-kun?" she curiously added.

"I am not certain if this is the appropriate place to talk about it," she faced the blackboard avoiding Rise's gaze. Rise's curious of Naoto's blush, wondering if she's shy to talk about the subject or that she's hiding her own crush. "And, no. I have never experienced… love."

"Then I guess you can't help me here, Naoto-kun," Rise poked her shoulder playfully. Naoto rolled her eyes a little over her rejection from Rise. It's like she's being treated as a child again.

"Shirogane-san," a lone female student approached Naoto. "Sorry to interrupt, but someone outside wants to see you," she pointed at a shy-looking female student who's fidgeting by the door. Naoto sighed and walked out anyway, following the request of the heart-struck maiden from the doorway.

"Wow, isn't she popular?" Rise joked at the female student who passed the message to Naoto. The female student rolled her eyes and walked away irritatingly, leaving Rise an annoyed impression. "Great, I guess she hates me too." Rise's eyes followed the girl who shunned her. She sat back down to talk to her male deskmate, only to see him leaving her and approaching Rise, thus explained the girl's attitude towards Rise.

"Hi, Rise-chan," he greeted her. "Happy Valentine's Day. I hope Touko-chan wasn't being too hard on you."

"Oh no, she's an angel alright," Rise sarcastically replied. She looked back at Touko who seems to be dejected. "Hey, I think you should go back and talk to her."

"Why?" he asked sitting down on Naoto's seat without permission.

"Because you have a better chance of getting a Valentine's chocolate from her rather than me," Rise answered honestly with a similar look of annoyance she received from Touko. The boy looked at her unwillingly before returning back to Touko. "What a jerk," she turned towards her front, which she noticed that Kanji's awake and had his look on her.

"You sure you should be saying that to him?" he asked, and appeared to be listening in to Rise's conversation.

"What? That guy **is** a jerk!" Rise annoyingly replied. "He just ditched her to have a go at me. And when I shooed him off, he ran back to her probably begging her to forgive him. Ugh!" Rise left an annoyed grunt that took Kanji by surprise. "I hate those kinds of people, Kanji! Treating the next person as 'the only one for me' when clearly it's their second choice cause you can't get the first!" she finished with a scowl. She looked over to the surprised Kanji; a train of realization kicks into her.

She's also doing the same thing. Not realizing upon herself that she too played second preference with Kanji. She couldn't get her favorite heroic senpai, so she's going to the next best thing. Though Kanji's great in his own way and she admires him so, she can't lie to herself that she too will go to Souji when, if God forbids, he breaks up with Yukiko.

Rise sighed and laid her head back down on her desk, feeling ashamed of herself to thought as so. Kanji can only stare at his troubled friend. He offered his assistance earlier, or fist as he puts it, but she still refused. In past, Kanji wouldn't care of others' problems, but after witnessing denials of oneself which can lead to a rampaging doppelganger, he learnt to show compassions of others.

"I was actually talking about your fans," he reminded Rise of her future return to the entertainment industry. "But never mind that. What's troubling ya?"

"It's nothing, okay, Kanji-kun," Rise replied refusing to look at him. "I'm just… really not in a mood right now. Just leave me alone, please." She can't face him, she just cannot. She's ashamed of herself to think of him as her second choice. If anything, he deserves someone who'll pick him firsthand rather than another.

"I ain't gonna pound anyone, if that's what you're scared of," Kanji assured her. "You looked kindda down. So… let me help ya," he offered his ears awkwardly. Truth to be told, he never really did this before. He's usually on the other side rather than the listener's. He's just doing what he remembered Souji did back when he spoke his heart out to him.

"Just don't, Kanji-kun," she begged still facing at her desk and covering her face. "Just… don't. Please…" Another reason for Rise not to fall for Kanji is also because of Naoto. Kanji may not have admitted it, but it is obvious for her that he has some sort of a strong crush on her. He deserves someone who's not picking him as a second choice. If her instinct is also correct, and based on the conversation they had yesterday at Rise's home, Naoto might have going to give him a Valentine's Chocolate.

"H-hey, look, listen," Kanji stammered after hearing Rise's shaky reply. "I don't like seeing you like this, okay. So whatever is bothering you, you can..."

"Let it go, Kanji-kun," Naoto advised to Kanji. It seems she's returned after accepting another Valentine's Chocolate from one of her fans. Though the whole school is aware of her gender now, that still didn't stop her fans to admire from afar.

"Na-Naoto," her sudden appearance took him by surprise.

"Rise-san obviously needs some time alone for herself," she sat back down by her desk. "She'll talk to us when she's ready to talk." Naoto didn't know what's really bothering Rise, she didn't even know whether the love trouble she mentioned earlier is true or if it's another form of her teasing. But she knew that Rise need the time and space to reflect on herself. "Isn't that right, Rise-san?"

"Yes. Thank you, Naoto-kun," Rise glumly smiled. She's very fortunate to have understanding someone as understanding as Naoto, she never had any friend like her.

"Take your time," Naoto offered a comforting hand to her shoulder. Naoto may have been satisfied with that answer, unlike Kanji, she's very patient and willing to let time take its course. But for the impatient and somewhat of a worrywart Kanji Tatsumi, he needs to help his friend. And he knew the right person who to turn to for situations such as this.

**Back to Souji's class**

"She just goes on and on and on and on! It was ridiculous!" Yosuke complained of Kashiwagi's Valentine's rant. Even after Chie pointed out that no one's listening to her, she still continued on, much to Yosuke and the other students' dismay. For once, Souji had never been glad to be sent to such childish punishment by his teacher. He avoided the fire, and managed to grab some great scoop of his friends.

While Souji sat by Yosuke's desk listening to him ranting on of Kashiwagi, he looked over to Chie and Yukiko by Chie's desk in times. There he occasionally caught Chie shifting her eyes towards the two boys, though Souji secretly knew who she was truly looking at. Yukiko seemed to pick up on real quick too. She looked back at the two boys behind them and whispered something to her best friend, which resulted in Chie fumbling her words embarrassingly and looking away from the two with a blush. Souji chuckled at the sight of Chie blushing madly, never had he ever thought that she's the type who would do such a thing.

"Dude, are you listening here?" Yosuke backhanded his friend on the arm upon realizing that he wasn't even looking at him. "Stop staring at your girlfriend for a minute will ya!"

"Yosuke, how naïve can you really be?" Souji replied with a smirk to his best friend. "Don't tell me that you actually didn't see that," he referred to Chie's later shy attitude.

"See what?" he looked down towards the girls' direction, in which coincidentally showed Chie's face return to normal colour. "Did I miss something? Well, whatever. So, what did you say to Chie that made her to scream out loud like that in class earlier?"

"Hmmm…" his smirk slowly turned into a grin that caught Yosuke by surprise again. "Why the sudden interest on Chie?"

"Cause I wanted to know what the cause is that earned her a good scolding from Kashiwagi," Yosuke wanted to chuckle but seeing Souji grinning like that prevent him to do so.

"Oh, really?" Souji asked suspiciously in a teasing manner. "Just that? Well, I don't know if I should say." He didn't want to reveal Chie's secret just yet. He wanted Yosuke to figure it out himself, it sounded a lot more fun and interesting anyway.

"Oh come on, dude," Yosuke groaned. "Was it a secret thing? Cause you know I'm a good secret keeper. I kept my mouth shut when you told me that Yukiko-san is your type early last year," he whispered the last sentence as low as he can. Souji knew that he can trust Yosuke with his own personal secret, but speaking of one of their early conversation, this is the buildup he's looking for to rake Yosuke's true feelings out.

"Hang on," Souji ignored Yosuke's plea. "Speaking about thatconversation. You never actually get the chance to tell me which one was yours." Souji turned the table back towards his previous topic.

"My what?" Yosuke asked.

"Your preference," Souji reminded. "I told you mine, but you didn't tell me yours." Souji cornered his friend to give in an answer. If his answer matches to what Souji's thinking, he might actually see the two's close chemistry sooner than expected.

"Oh dude, seriously," Yosuke scratched his head. "That was like a long time ago. How was I supposed to remember?"

"There are only two choices, Yosuke," Souji pressured in. "Chie or Yukiko. I told you mine, so what's yours?"

Yosuke looked over to the two girls ahead; Chie appeared to be scolding Yukiko while she's chuckling at Chie's expense. Yosuke first turned towards Yukiko, then glanced back at his friend, who seemed to be waiting patiently with a smirk. He then turned towards Chie, and as luck put it, their eyes met.

Upon realization that Yosuke's looking straight at her, Chie turned away from him, before blushing again from the effects of her conversation with Yukiko that heavily included him. Yosuke's perplexed at the sight of Chie blushing, he had never seen her looking so cute before. Sure there were times he's seen her blush, such as the time where she was forced in a bathing suit twice, but this was the first for him that she looked really, **really**, cute.

"Yosuke!" Souji grabbed Yosuke's attention by clicking his finger in front of his face.

"Dude! What?" Yosuke blinked and turned towards his friend with a scowl.

"You were staring at Chie for a good thirty seconds," Souji smirked. Yosuke gulped, looking away from his friend while he chuckled quietly. "Is that your answer?"

Yosuke wondered himself. Is Yosuke really attracted to Chie, or was it just one of those plain caught in the moment act? Chie did have her attractive moment that made Yosuke to think otherwise of his violent friend. But he remembered what he said to Chie by the Samegawa Riverside yesterday, and he meant every word of it. Chie is one of his closest friends, and he shouldn't expect her of anything more beyond than that. But would it be too much if he goes steady with Chie?

"I don't know, dude," he sighed. "I really don't know." Yosuke can't give an immediate response just yet; he needs to know first on what his real feelings are.

"I see," Souji gave up in trying to crack his friend of his real feelings. "Well then let me ask you something new. Have you ever thought of being more than just friends with Chie?"

"WHAT!" Yosuke stood up out of shock, which resulted in him smacking his kneecap on his desk. "Argh! Dammit!"

"Holy crap, are you okay?" Souji tried to show concern for his friend, when clearly he's holding in his laughter.

"Not cool, man," Yosuke rubbed his kneecap tenderly. "Seriously. Not cool at all."

"Not my fault that you reacted way too strongly over it," by the time Souji finished that sentence, he's laughing at his friend's misfortune. His laughter was cut short when the class's math teacher entered the room, indicating the start of second period. "We'll talk more later," he tapped his friend's back. "And FYI, that's the same reaction I got from Chie when I asked her that similar question."

"… What?" Yosuke asked a little late after his thoughts were progressed.

He reacted too much on that question because he was thinking at the idea of going steady with Chie. If Chie reacted similarly as him, does that mean she was thinking of him in a similar way too? Souji and Yosuke are going to have a serious talk of this topic during their ten minutes break.

**After second period**

But Yosuke was too late. Exactly ten seconds after their ten minutes break start, Kanji Tatsumi beat him to it. The ex-delinquent student marched into his senpai's classroom out of no permission, nor respect, and literally dragged the team leader out of his classroom. Mrs. Nakayama, their math teacher, was worried that this was a sign of the kohai picking a fight. Thankfully Yukiko assured her that this was no such occasion, though it didn't stop her nor Chie and Yosuke to wonder of their underclassman's odd gesture.

"This better be good, Kanji," Souji asked as he found himself on the school roof. "Because that was very rude of you and I don't really appreciate what you did down there." He sounded a tad upset, Kanji noted that. While Souji is open to any of his friends if they ever needed help, that still didn't stop him to feel annoyed whenever he's roughly treated.

"Uhh… yeah, sorry about that," Kanji scratched his head and looked away embarrassingly. "It's kindda important, and I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, what's troubling you?" Souji sighed, he had already forgiven his kohai since he did sound guilty.

"It's about Rise, senpai," Kanji replied to Souji. "She's looking really down."

"Rise-chan?" Souji asked. He did not expect that answer at all. He was actually more prepared of Kanji asking for backup against a group of yakuza, but he did not expect him concerning of others. Especially not Rise. "What happened?"

"She won't tell me," Kanji shrugged. "She did say that she's still sad cause you and Yukiko-senpai hooked up, but I doubt that." Kanji knew that when she used that lie, he just dismissed it because she begged him to stop. "I was wondering that maybe you can talk to her. You know, help her out. She won't say anything to me, maybe she'll tell you."

"I don't know, Kanji," Souji shook his head. "You should know better that Rise will talk only when she's ready to talk. If she's not, it's best to give her some time alone."

"That's exactly what Naoto said," Kanji replied raising his voice. "But she looked really down and it's kindda worrying. She's usually chatty and loud, especially on days like this one. But she's not, so something must've affected her bad for her to be acting like this." Kanji pictured Rise's troubled look, her stuttering voice and refusal to look at him, he hated seeing Rise looking like so. Her energy and bundle of joy what made his day lively.

"You should know better, senpai!" Kanji continued. "It's not good for her to stay silent like this. She should talk about it. If she keeps bottling up, it's just gonna eat her up and manifest into a Shadow again!"

Speechless. Souji's left speechless of Kanji's long observation of Rise's symptoms and consequences. Souji always thought that Kanji's not very bright and unaware of many situations, but he's more perceptive than he seem. Souji, in a way, is proud of him to be this thoughtful of his friend, and also to be insightful of the situation.

"You're right, Kanji," Souji smiled. "You're absolutely right."

"Uhh… I am?" Kanji asked unknowingly. "Good. That's great! Sorry if I sounded rude." Kanji wouldn't want to upset his team leader again, he felt that he was coming on a little strong there towards his upperclassman.

"But the thing is, Kanji," he put a comforting shoulder on his underclassman. "I shouldn't be the one who has to talk to Rise. You do!"

"Me?" Kanji moved back out of shock. "Why the hell me? I just said that she won't tell me anything!"

"That's because she hasn't heard every word you just said to me," Souji pointed out. "Hell, if I have problems and you tell me that, I'll confess." Souji had to admit that it was touching and convincing, that was part of the reason why he persuade Kanji to talk to Rise instead of him. Other part of the reason is so that the two can progress further than his other two friends.

"Re-really?" Kanji asked taken back. He didn't expect this turn of event. In honestly speaking, he was expecting for his senpai to say yes and do as he's usually requested with no questions asked. "Y'think she'll talk to me though?"

"Let her know this caring side of you, and she'll confess everything," he added with a smirk that still bothered Kanji no matter how many times he saw it.

"Uhmmm… okay," Kanji hesitated before realizing that the advice he got from his senpai is the best advice he can ever get. "I guess I can try to talk to her again."

"Good. Now let's head back to class." Souji gestured his friend towards the exit. He kept his calm well, but deep inside he's definitely looking forward to see Kanji's reaction when he found out of the truth.

"You go ahead, senpai," Kanji allowed his upperclassman to go on ahead. "I'm just gonna stay here for a bit and have a think about it."

"OK, up to you," Souji shrugged as he head for the door. "Oh, and let me know when you're going to talk to Rise."

**After second period (few minutes ago)**

Naoto had never seen Kanji so eagerly to leave class. As soon as the end of second period bell rang, even before the teacher is the first to leave the class, Kanji beat him to it. Her classmates stared as the boy disappeared, leaving behind a loud thump of the sliding door slam to the other side of the wall. Naoto's going to have a serious talk to him over this unorthodox manner. She had always tell him to watch his manners if he's ever going to set a better impression of himself towards his peers. She turned over to her deskmate, who's still facing towards the window and remained silent throughout the whole English lecture. Naoto took notice that Rise seemed more dejected since the end of first period. She didn't pull her magazine out, she just stared at the window the whole time. Naoto began to understand a bit why Kanji stepped in, seeing Rise looking dejected is an unsightly thing to see.

"Hey, Rise-san," Naoto offered her sympathy. "How are you feeling?" She didn't know if she's even doing it right. She's always on her own throughout her teenage years, so she's not sure herself on how to reach out when a friend is feeling down.

"Naoto-kun," Rise replied still looking at the window. "How would you feel if the person that you fall head over heels for like someone else?"

"Wh-What?" Naoto was taken aback by her response. She was expecting for Rise to shrug it off, not to suddenly confess her heart out like so. "What are you talking about?"

"How would you feel when the guy that you really **really **like, like someone else?" Rise repeated again but this time turned her head over to Naoto with a somewhat scowl.

"Uhh… Well… I…" Naoto hesitated. Not only did she not expect of Rise's frown, she's also left speechless of the question that she claim no expert on.

"And how would you feel when you want to move on to another guy, who is a very **very **sweet guy, only to realize yourself that you're playing second choice with him just because you can't get the first guy you like?"

"Uhh…" Naoto felt cornered like a lab rat in a maze.

"And even worse! This other guy you're going for, as it turns out he has a huge crush on another girl who happened to be one of your best friend! How would you feel if that was you, Naoto-kun!"

It didn't take long for Naoto to piece the puzzle together. She may have no interest in the topic of love, but she knew of it. Being a detective she is, she's observant and seen the signs. Kanji stammering away whenever Naoto joined in, the fight Kanji gone into whenever a guy dangerously flirted to Rise, Rise's playful tease towards Kanji that followed the same manner she did to Souji.

Naoto gasped and stared at Rise bug-eyed, Rise caught on as well, realizing that she just blurted her heart out towards Naoto in the most effective way as possible.

"Ri-Rise. Are you talking about Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked in the lowest voice as possible.

That was it for Rise. She pushed her chair so fast, that it fell down to the wooden floor with a loud thud, gaining more attention of her classmates that were not already eyeing her since break started. She dashed out of her class, not wanting Naoto to question more of her confession or to see her cry. Some of the boys and girls, who were closest by the door, manage to catch a glance of Rise crying in tears. That was enough implications for the rumors to fly around.

"Did you see that? Rise-chan's crying!"

"Serves her right for hogging all the boys like that!"

"Holy crap! What did Shirogane said to her?"

"I heard something about liking a guy and another being second choice."

"No way! Is she talking about me?"

"Second choice, first choice. Whatever! I think she meant me."

"It's a one-sided love! Did somebody reject Risette?"

"This is it! This is my chance to play the rebound guy."

"Ugh! I bet it was all an act to win more of the boys' hearts. She is an actress."

Naoto had enough. She cannot tolerate these people to misinterpret all these accusations on Rise just because she's emotionally hurt. But instead of correcting Rise's reputation within social school ground, she searched out for her, ignoring the approaches and questions her classmates advanced on her.

**Second years' floor**

Souji walked down through the flight of stairs, scratching his head and smiling to himself over his accomplishment once again to help his friends. With the parting words he left for Kanji, Souji will definitely be looking forward to the talk Kanji and Rise will share. Just as he reached through the hallway and was about to enter his classroom, he stopped.

"Senpai!"

Souji turned back towards the staircase corner to find a certain underclassman of his that he also shared a warm friendship to. "Ayane-chan! Hi!" he greeted her with a smile. The short trombone player of the music club jogged from the staircase corner towards her respected senpai. Her hands are hiding behind her back, obviously hiding a certain object for her senpai.

"I'm sorry, did I call you in a bad time?" Ayane asked timidly. Unlike most people Souji's acquainted to, Ayane doesn't raise her voice up too often. It's something that Souji find to be quite unique, for someone who's small and quiet, she can blow the trombone well.

"Oh no, of course not," Souji waved dismissively. "How are you, Ayane-chan?"

"I'm well, thank you," she blushed looking down on her feet. Souji nodded approvingly to Ayane's answer, which she nodded in return. The short underclassman fidgeted her feet nervously as Souji awkwardly watch, waiting for a response to follow up her sentence.

"So uhh…" Souji started another conversation. He knew better, for someone as shy as Ayane, he should take the initiative and start the conversation for her. It's awkward at first, but eventually Ayane did come out of her shell eventually; which made Souji wonder why she took residence inside again.

**In class**

"Who's she?" Yukiko peeked through out of the class door from her seat to see Souji happily chatting to an unfamiliar girl.

"Oh, that's Ayane Matsunaga, a first year and from the symphonic band," Chie answered for Yukiko. "Souji befriend with her when he briefly joined the band before quitting and joined the drama club instead."

"Really?" Yukiko asked. "I've never heard of her before."

"Well obviously, he can't tell you everything," Chie stifled a snort. "Guys have privacy of their own too you know." Yukiko rolled her eyes away from her friend and turned back towards Souji, who appeared to be laughing quietly with Ayane by the hallway. Chie noticed Yukiko's eyebrows furrowing bit by bit, she snorted quite loudly that gained Yukiko's attention. "Care to share something, Yukiko?" she asked with a grin.

"Wh-what?" she turned towards Chie. She immediately picked up what she meant when she saw Chie's grin. "I have nothing to say."

"Really? Cause you looked a tad upset there," Chie teased Yukiko. "Jealous, are we?"

"For the last time, Chie. I'm not jealous," Yukiko managed to contain her voice into a respectable tone. Even Chie's surprise at how Yukiko manage to control her voice from shrieking indignantly to a calm natural voice. "I was actually planning to give my Valentine's Chocolate to Souji until she and Kanji-kun interrupted me."

"Already?" Chie wondered. "Isn't it pretty early?"

"Better now before the day end, right?" Yukiko looked at Chie with a smirk this time around aiming at her own chocolate trouble.

"I guess," Chie shrugged not picking up that Yukiko's smirk was aiming towards Chie. Yukiko sighed at her friend's naivety. "Oh, look," Chie pointed at the turn of events outside their class.

**Back outside**

"F-for me?" Souji asked taken by surprise when Ayane suddenly present him a midsize wrapped box. "Oh, Ayane-chan. You don't have to."

"Well, you've always been nice to me senpai," Ayane replied. Souji noticed that her tone carry more confidence compared to her previous shy voice. "Even after you quit the music club, you still play and help me practice the trombone by the riverside."

Souji nodded to that. He did accompany her during his spare time, even after he quit the band he still help her whenever he asked her so. In all honesty, Souji helped Ayane and her self-esteem issue because she seems the little sister-type who needs help. Something he shamefully admitted that he shouldn't have done since Ayane was only a year younger than him, and deserve to be treated as a teenager rather a child.

"And it's all thanks to you too that I feel more confident than I was before," Ayane said with a straight face of determination and genuine smile. "It isn't much, but please accept it as a small token of my gratitude."

"Well… if you put it like that," Souji flushed at Ayane's kind gesture. He's not exactly used to being thanked sincerely as so. "Thank you, Ayane-chan," he picked up the box of Valentine's Chocolate from Ayane's hands, still looking flabbergasted of the sudden gift he suddenly received.

"Well… uhmm…" Ayane returned back to her nervous state after seeing her senpai looking embarrassed. "I guess I'll be going back now. Bye senpai!" she quickly bowed and jogged out towards the staircase hiding in her blush.

Just from there, Souji noticed that Ayane looked more feminine than he remembered. Feeling satisfied of himself and the gift he received genuinely from a caring friend, Souji enter his classroom with satisfied smile and gift at hand. "Hi again, guys," he sat by his desk next to Chie's.

"We saw, Casanova," Chie smirked at Souji. "Smooth move there," she finished the sentence with a glance at Yukiko expectantly for a reaction that'll confine her guilty of jealousy.

"She seems nice," Yukiko smiled at Souji before looking pretty annoyed at Chie's stare. "You looked happy, Souji-kun."

Souji swallowed hard. After seeing Yukiko changed emotions all the sudden, he's afraid that his words will upset her again. Yukiko seems to hold her emotions rather well too; based off that he can't tell what the appropriate response he should give to her is. For all he knew, behind that smile, she's annoyed at his kind attitude towards other girls. He only wishes that she will share most of her feelings to him rather than hiding them. She is the type who's still afraid to say more of her feelings, he thought that she will completely open up when they started dating.

"Just being polite," Souji nervously laughed. "It would be rude not to accept her gratitude..." he stopped to analyze Yukiko's reaction. So far seems normal. "For… being… such a… good friend?" he stupidly looked at her hoping to see that it's an acceptable response.

"Relax, Souji-kun," Yukiko caught a giggle. "I'm not mad at you, so rest assure you did not do anything wrong," she reached out for his hand and held it gently. "And I'm sorry I yelled out at you." Souji and Yukiko never showed any intimacy during school grounds, she would make sure of that. So when Yukiko grab a hold of his hand, Souj's at content of their next step. Perhaps in given time, she will share more of her inner feelings to him.

Chie got up off her desk, noticing that her seating arrangement is between the two couple. She usually waits by Yosuke's desk, but after what she talked about today with Souji, how can she. She leaned over by the entrance door, looking around the hallway, watching people scurrying around due to the day's excitement. Chie wondered herself how she finally accepted the day's tradition. She was never a fan of anything in the love tradition, and out of all people she suddenly care for, why did it become Yosuke? She wondered if this was to relate with 'Love is blind' concept.

"Love?" Chie asked herself silently. She sighed and leaned her head by the wall, wondering how from a 'not-so-sure-I-like-him' concept she suddenly thought of love. "Maybe I should talk to Rise." She stifled a laugh. "Oh, speak of the devil." As convenience would put it, Rise did appear briefly as Chie mentioned her. The young ex teen idol sensation came from the far end of the staircase corner and ran all the way the second years' hallway towards the other staircase from the other side, ones where it lead to the school roof.

"Hi Rise…-chan?" Chie greeted her awkwardly when Rise passed by her with not so much of a glance or gesture. "Weird…" Chie found the oddity of her usually cheery underclassman. She absentmindedly walked around the classroom, not realizing that she's close by Yosuke's desk.

"Hey," Yosuke saw her approaching towards him.

"Huh? Oh, Yosuke!" Chie jumped not realizing that she's close to his presence. "I told you not to scare me like that!" she kicked his chair lightly. She looked away from him when she caught his glance.

"Sorry…" Yosuke sarcastically apologized.

He looked at Chie's scowl and wonder whether Souji's words were correct or not. If Chie's uneasy at him since she had the idea of her dating Yosuke in her mind, then why is she treating him normally as usual? He thought that she would at least treat him better, more shy or lady-like at least. He dismissed the thought when realizing that it is Chie he's referring to. He should know better that she won't treat him any differently than before. Chie's the last person he thought who would consider him as someone more than a friend. He looked back at his best friend chatting happily with his beloved, he wondered if Souji's telling the truth or he's just teasing him due to the love syndrome he's infected with.

"Anyway, Souji-kun," Yukiko released her grip on her boyfriend's hand. "I have something for you."

"Y-y-y-you do?" Souji's smile turned into a look of surprise, though he's trying to contain his fear in. He knew this moment had to come sometimes soon, but he was hoping for it to be later on the day. Not when he's in blissful moment for having Yukiko to raise up their relationship public exposure. "Wh-wha-what is it?" he asked nervously.

"You know what it is," she smiled and reaching up towards her bag. She's excited for this moment; usually she wouldn't due to her lack of cooking ability. But with the astounding result she had on her chocolate masterpiece, she's actually looking forward to it. Chie and Yosuke saw the fear in Souji's eyes and the happiness at Yukiko's. As she reached out to her bag, the two knew what to come next.

"Uh oh," Chie leaned and passed the message to Yosuke grinning from ear-to-ear. "Here it comes."

"Price you have to pay my friend," Yosuke replied to Chie's message. He turned over to Chie with a smile, which she had on too when she turned towards him. The two stared at each other in that moment, both drawn in at each other's smiles. But Chie's fast reflex kicked in and she turned away from him, realizing another awkward look the two shared for the second time. That reaction was enough to made Yosuke think otherwise of Chie's feelings, Souji's words may be right after all.

"Souji-kun," Yukiko finally took hold of the chocolate box in her bag and grip it tight. She turned towards him with a smile and hints of blush.

"Yes, Yukiko?"

Souji looked on at her reaction, and immediately the fear disappeared. In this moment, with the woman he loved, his high school is dream to come true. He doesn't care anymore of how bad this chocolate may turn out, he just doesn't want this moment to end. Yukiko shared the same sentiment too. She never thought that she would give a Valentine's Chocolate to a boy, and the one she's deeply in love with to boot. She doesn't care anymore where she is, or if people do will found out of their hidden relationship to the school. She's madly in love very much.

"Happy Vale..."

"SOUJI-SENPAI!" a rudely interrupted scream came from the entrance of their classroom.

"Oh for God's sake!" Yukiko lost her momentum, and turned into a bitter state. She turned over to the source of interruption with an angry scowl, while at the same time shove the half-shown chocolate box back into her bag.

"What! Naoto!" Souji, who also shared the same sentiment of his girlfriend, turned towards the door and his caller.

Naoto looked at her team leader and noticed the scowl on his face. And based on the similar looking scowl on Yukiko's, Naoto realized that her interruption must've triggered those anger towards her. Something she duly noted and will approached more carefully in future. But that isn't important to her right now, she has a mission to stick to in regards of her friend's sake.

"Have you seen Rise-san?"

"No!" Yukiko answered for Souji with that similar angry tone she used earlier. Naoto was shocked at Yukiko's strong aggravated response, even Souji looked back at her with a similar look of shock. "Uhh… I mean, no I didn't see her, Naoto-kun," Yukiko replied again in a calmer tone and looking more respectful to her underclassman.

"I saw her running towards the stairs," Chie interject and point the direction for Naoto.

"Wait!" Souji interrupted. "Which stairs? And did she go up or down?" he suddenly peak interest at the current position. He's not the one who usually cared, especially after he's still mad by Naoto's call. But at the mention of Rise and a staircase, something nagged his head, something important and exciting.

Chie looked at him oddly before pointing towards the side where she last saw the informant member of their investigation team. "That stairs, and I think up," Chie tried to understand Souji's sudden interest of Rise, when Yukiko is sitting close next to him.

That's where Souji's hit with a tinge of fun and excitement. He remembered now, and boy was he excited for it to come closer than expected. "Good!" he got up off his chair looking ecstatic of hearing Chie's information. "Come on, Yukiko," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out towards the classroom exit. "Naoto. Wait for us."

"Wh-wh-what! Wait! Souji-kun," Yukiko looked at him confusingly. His other friends are looking as confused as she is.

"Dude? What are you doing?" Yosuke stood up off his chair.

"Okay, let's stop right there," Chie blocked his path towards the door where Naoto's waiting. "What's going on and what do you think you're doing?"

"Kanji's up there, Chie!" Souji grinned at her. But Chie wasn't convinced, or more like she's too slow to understand the concept just yet.

"Kanji-kun's up there?" Naoto asked looking at Souji. Naoto knew this isn't going to end well. Rise's emotionally unstable at the moment, if Kanji would to catch Rise tear eyed, she'll confess her true feelings. And Naoto hasn't revealed the crucial information for Rise to win the case in her favor.

"You knew?" Souji asked looking at Naoto.

"Depends on what we're talking about," Naoto tread carefully. She didn't want to reveal the information to him in regards of Rise, she need to check firsthand if he's aware of what she's aware of.

"Let's go up and find out ourselves!" he swerved past Chie and Naoto with Yukiko in tow. Souji picked up the pace and before he realized it, they're running towards the staircase.

"But Souji-kun, what about class?" Yukiko asked as they found themselves running at the hallway dodging incoming students.

"Screw class!" Chie came in behind them not too long after the two left. She seemed to remember of the harbor feelings Rise hold for the tall ex-delinquent. "You don't want to miss this, Yukiko!"

"Took you long enough," Souji laughed merrily at Chie's slow thinking reaction.

"Am I the only one here who's completely lost?" Yosuke tried to keep up having his uniform tugged with Chie's hands. The poor fellow earned a few stares and glares as he clumsily bumped into a couple of students in the hallway; he is at nowhere skilled as Chie in dodging their classmates.

"I don't think Rise-san will appreciate this, senpai," Naoto followed last in tow as the five friends reached the staircase.

"Rise can get mad at me for all I care," Souji replied not stopping on jumping the stairs two to three steps at a time. "I am not missing the look on Kanji's face when he finds out."

"Same here!" Chie cheered as enthusiastically as their team leader.

"Find out what?" Yosuke demanded as he is having trouble keeping up with Chie's pace. Yosuke's answer wasn't answered just yet, Souji wanted everyone to be prepared as what to come next.

As the five students finally climbed up the last steps and reached by the door that lead to the school rooftop. Souji took this moment to let Yukiko and Yosuke catch their breath. The two teens were dragged unexpectedly and without warning.

"OK, what's going on?" Yukiko demanded an answer. She was silenced when Souji placed his index finger on her lips, indicating her to stay silent.

"You guys wanna know?" Souji asked looking at his friends excitedly.

"Senpai, I really don't think this is a good idea…" Naoto tried to interject for her upperclassman. He may know of Rise's affection for Kanji, but he didn't seem to be aware of Rise's fragile feelings of the current state.

"But remember to be quiet!" Souji ignored Naoto's plea. "We need to stay silent if we want to get the front row seat."

"Front row seat for what?" Yosuke asked feeling annoyed to be left at the dark.

"You'll see," Souji pulled out that happy grin that many of his friends still find uncomfortable of, even Yukiko. He quietly pulled the knobs down and pushed the door outwards, slowly not wanting to create the attention that Rise and Kanji will notice. Nevertheless he excitedly tiptoed his way out with his friends following behind. Not any of them were to expect the scenery behold for them as they came out at the school's rooftop.

Yukiko gasped at the scene while Yosuke grunted too, a shocking reaction for the shocking revelation. While Souji, Chie and Naoto looked on silently with their eyes lit up wide, also shocked at the unexpected result in front of them. Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa are kissing lip to lip.

"Oh dammit, we missed it!"

* * *

><p>KANJI AND RISE HAVE PROGRESSED FAR, BUT IS IT WHAT IT APPEARED TO BE? ANYWAY, MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP IN COUPLE OF DAYS, PLEASE EXCUSE ME AND ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. PLEASE DO REVIEW, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN COUPLE OF WEEKS. THANKS FOR READING ^^<p> 


	8. The Right choice and the Right reason

Episode 6 + Episode 8 = such Souji/Yukiko tease!

Episode 3 + Episode 8 + Episode 9 = such great Yosuke/Chie tease!

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

When Souji meant that Kanji and Rise are kissing… he's mistaken. Kissing, in Souji's dictionary, will be an image of two lovers having their lips pushed together with their eyes closed and the faint of passion in the air. In this situation, Kanji and Rise's lips are pushed together, Rise's eyes are closed in a mix of passion, but Kanji's eyes are open wide and he's flailing his arms around as if he's being sucked to death.

Guiltily, Souji must've been hyped with the excitement of having the two together; he never stopped to open his eyes to see the truth. Logically speaking, the best thing to do at this moment is to slowly back away from this awkwardness, but Souji was so hyped and failed to open his eyes earlier he made a sound that alert the two.

"Oh dammit, we missed it!"

"Senpai?" Rise's eyes immediately bolt open and turned around to face him. She gasped when she saw the appearance of her other friends, along with the last woman she hoped that wouldn't catch the two in this awkward situation. "Naoto!"

"Naoto?" Kanji caught on too. She caught her gaze first before looking at the rest of the team; he's not surprised at their shocked expression. Hell, he's as shocked as the rest of them given that he's the one who participated in the cause. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Then what **did **it look like?" Yosuke expressed his shock.

"It's not what you were thinking, that's for damn sure! Tell them, Rise!" he looked over her for support. But she's not listening at Yosuke or Kanji; she still kept her gaze at Naoto.

"Naoto… I… I…" she stuttered while still keeping her eyes on her friend. "Oh God!" Rise couldn't take it anymore. Not only she betrayed Kanji's feelings, she also messed up his chance with Naoto. She ran towards the stairs as fast as she could, passing by her friends and ignoring their call, especially Naoto's cry of worries.

"Rise! Wait!" Naoto looked down towards the stairs to find her disappeared into one of the floors. "Curses!" she ran down to start her search, leaving Kanji with the rest of his upperclassmen.

"What did you do, Tatsumi!" Chie wasted no time of silence. She approached Kanji with a threatening glare that Yosuke is very familiar of, one that would guarantee to make even someone like Kanji to step back in fear.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! She kissed me!" Kanji cracked through Chie's quick interrogation. His answer raised an even further questioning of the kissing fiasco.

"She did what?" Yosuke asked still in the same shocked state he's in.

"**Rise** kissed you?" Yukiko asked in disbelief.

"How did it happen?" Souji bombarded Kanji with another question.

"Again! What did you do?" Chie repeated her question still using that threatening tone. Kanji hesitated when all four of his upperclassmen are staring him down for an answer; he scratched his head and mindlessly shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself," he replied. "I was just hanging out here after senpai and I talked, and when I was about go down, she came in."

"And that's where she kissed you?" Yukiko asked.

"No, not yet," Kanji shook his head. "She was…" Kanji stopped his words to think back to the minutes before, where he saw Rise at her most vulnerable state.

**Minutes before**

Kanji Tatsumi sighed for the fifth time of the day as he looked away from the scenery the school roof had to offer. After that brief talk he had with his reliable senpai, Kanji couldn't stop but to think that behind his wise words of wisdom laid an ulterior motive.

"Nah, can't be," Kanji shook the dirty thought off. "I guess I better head back to class." He cursed at that compulsory system of showing up in order to graduate. Just as Kanji was about to made his way towards the door, it burst open without warning revealing the last person he would thought to make an appearance.

Rise Kujikawa didn't seem to notice his presence on the school roof, she was too busy wiping away her eyes with her long sleeves while sniffling back up her runny snot. She turned away without a single glance off the roof for any other occupants, luckily for Kanji; she headed towards his opposite direction to lean ahead on the wired fence. Slowly sobbing away her tears and sorrows.

**Back on the roof**

"She was crying?" Souji asked, in which Kanji nodded as a response. He understood now why Naoto wanted to stop them on climbing through the stairs and see her. Rise is at a vulnerable state. But he wondered, why was Rise crying in the first place?

"Tatsumi! I don't like to repeat myself, but again! What did you do to her?" Chie looked like she's at the urge to beat the answer out of the poor kohai. She held him by his shirt collar, and though Kanji's taller than her, that did not stop him to be afraid of her wrath.

"Oh for God's sake, Chie!" Yosuke had enough of Chie's slow thinking process. "Kanji didn't do anything to Rise-chan! She was crying before she even knew he was up here!"

Chie relaxed her grip and looked deep in thought. Upon picking up the pieces and pieced them together, it finally made sense to her. "Oh," Chie released Kanji's collar. "Right, that made sense."

"Snrk… Oh, Chie," Yukiko stifled a laugh before it break out of her control. "You're so… slow… pfft…haha…" she held her stomach down while covering her mouth with the other free hand.

"Not now, Yukiko!" Chie scolded out to hide her embarrassment. "We have a more important business to take care of here!"

"Indeed, we do," Souji stepped up towards Kanji, before leaving a somewhat mocking smirk to Chie. "What happened after you approached her when she was crying?"

**Back to Naoto**

"Rise, are you in here?" Naoto stuck her head into the women's bathroom on the third years' floor. She's not sure herself why she checked the bathroom on all floors, for all she know Rise might hide out in the gymnasium's storage room and sob there.

"Go away, Naoto," she heard a sobbed reply.

"Oh Rise, thank goodness," Naoto silently thanked movie cliché for planting the typical idea onto Rise's head. "I've been looking all over for you," she stood by at the front of one locked cubicle door. "Please come out of there."

"Go away, Naoto!" Rise shouted at her. "I don't want to talk to you right now! Not you, or Kanji!" Rise tried to contain her voice, but she just can't. Her sobs have gotten louder and turned into a small cry. One that not even Naoto can bear to hear.

"I understand, you don't have to talk to me," Naoto took a deep breath. "But I want you to listen what I'm about to say." she stopped to wait on Rise's uncontrollable panting. "Rise, I hold no romantic feelings whatsoever for Kanji-kun."

**Back in the past**

"Rise?" His voice took her by surprise. She turned towards him out of impulse, exposing her red and puffy eyes. "Jesus! Rise!" Kanji took concern of Rise's state. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh God! Kanji!" she was surprised. Out of the most inconvenient time of all, he had to come and caught her when she was crying of him. Then she realized, her current state isn't exactly something she ought to show him. "No! Don't look at me!" she begged him to leave her, but how could he after seeing in such a state.

"What happened?" he demanded from her again. His tone sounded angry, but his face showed more concern for her wellbeing. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody! It's nothing!" she looked away from him wiping the rest of her tears. She needed to leave, she just can't let him to see her like this. He will start demanding answers from her, one that she wouldn't dare to let him know of. "I gotta go!" she said wanting to leave without an excuse. But just as she was about to dash for the door, Kanji got a hold of her hand and pulled her into him close.

"Rise! Enough of this crap!" he raised his voice. "I hate seeing you like this! Whatever or whoever is doing this to you, you need to talk to me now!" Kanji didn't what's gotten into him. His voice, his tone and the way he expressed his worries of her sounded more serious and genuine compared to when he expressed his worries of Rise to Souji. He wasn't sure himself why he'd gone this far over Rise's trouble. It's as if it's hurting him as much as it is hurting Rise right now.

"Kanji, please don't," she quietly begged him. Her tears are streaming out again, and she refused to show her proud face to him. "Please… just don't." She can feel her feelings of him climbing up, and she wouldn't want that. Someone as amazing as him deserves someone who initially wanted him rather than a woman who choose to play second choice. "Listen to me, please. Let it go. I'm begging you." Her thoughts continue to drift off towards her best friend who played the major love interest towards Kanji's choice. She walked away from Souji for Yukiko, and it pained her to do so. She didn't want to feel the same heartbreak ever again, but at the same time she wouldn't want to come in between Naoto for Kanji.

"Dammit, Rise! I'm the one who's begging here!" Kanji had to shout to silence Rise. He didn't care if the whole school heard that, what matters is that Rise did. "Tell me who did this to you! At this point on, I'm willing to beat up anyone who made you like this." He really did mean that, as goofy as it sounded. Fortunately, it didn't sound anything like that towards Rise.

"You'd do that for me?" Rise's tone calmed down from her angst state.

"I'd do anything for you!" he firmly expressed with a hint of desperation. He didn't know why he answered that. Perhaps it's the change in Rise's mood desperately reacted him upon impulse to say what sounded necessary to any girl who's surprise at how much efforts one would make for them. Or perhaps it was his genuine care for her that made him to go any lengths for her.

"Oh, Kanji," she sniffled. Her emotions are bursting out of her, this caring side of Kanji just smitten her. Apart from his own tough exterior that didn't care and only see the real side of Rise Kujikawa, this was also one of the main reasons why she fell for him. But alas the cruel fate played hard on her. Apart from losing her self-control that rendered her to jump and kiss him right on his lips, her friends burst in and witness the whole situation.

**Present time**

Silence. It was too weird of a reaction, in Naoto's opinion. After declaring of her neutral feeling towards the boy who yearn her, she was hoping for Rise to make a backhand statement of it. But she was in silence after that, perhaps in deep thoughts. Her sobs did stop though; Naoto can see that Rise has relaxed at least. Or so she thought.

"What do you mean you have no romantic feelings for him?" the cubicle door where Rise hid burst open to reveal the still teary Rise. Naoto stiffed back a bit upon the sudden shout of the emotional woman, but she did expect of her to give out a reply similar as so. But instead of the hopeful tone she hoped Rise would to use, she used an enraged one instead.

"It is exactly as I said," Naoto replied who's taken by surprise of Rise's shout.

"Why!" Rise shouted again. "Why the hell not! Do you have any idea how much he likes you!" Rise can see that Naoto's taken back by Rise's angry cry. She didn't know herself why she's so enraged at Naoto, she only replied her honest feelings of Kanji.

"Yes…" Naoto replied unsurely again. "I am aware of his longtime crush of me." It's strange how an emotional Rise made her feel uncomfortable while cases of criminal that cracked under pressure never really fear her.

"Then why!" Rise shouted again. "Why can't you love him just as much as he loves you!" Rise is furious. She knew well how this would break Kanji if he's to discover of his one-sided love. She experienced it herself, a heartbreak isn't something common to her.

"Because it doesn't work that way," Naoto calmly replied. Upon seeing Rise tearful again, Naoto can only reason her way in towards the emotional woman calmly. "This world does not revolve around only on one person, coping with what we can't have is a common factor in life." Naoto offered her handkerchief to Rise who gladly took it. "Another factor is searching for what we desire and grasp it."

"What are you saying?" Rise blew her nose on Naoto's handkerchief. She's never really the reading between the lines type.

"Kanji-kun needs to learn that there are things he can't have," Naoto offered her view to her sobbing friend. "And you should grasp of what you desire. Only then you'll realize that the only way for you to have the world revolve around you is by revolving with the world." Rise eyed Naoto unknowingly, if she didn't know any better, Naoto just encouraged Rise to make the move to Kanji.

"I… I can't," Rise shook her head. "Kanji deserves someone better." Rise's reminded of her words that she used earlier at class, going at it now would only point out that she's a hypocrite.

"Kanji-kun deserves someone who loves him back, and I can't fill in that role," she firmly expressed that last sentence which stunned Rise. "And this isn't about this first choice or second choice complication either. It's about making the right choice and for the right reason." Naoto knew enough that based of Rise's outburst within the classroom that Rise has been deceiving herself with that difficulty situation. "So please, Rise-san. Please! Stop lying to yourself."

Rise didn't know how to react on that. Naoto had openly admitted for Rise to take what's right, for herself and for Kanji. She cannot contain her emotion within her any longer. Holding Naoto's words still within her mind, Rise leap up and hold her tight, expressing her gratitude and her thanks. As a friend, and a woman in love.

* * *

><p>OH MAN, WRITER'S BLOCK! I AM SO SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO END IT HERE. WRONG AND INCONVENIENT TIME I KNOW, BUT UNTIL I CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING TO FOLLOW THIS UP AND MADE THE PERFECT SCENE TO END KANJI AND RISE'S MOMENTS PLEASE SETTLE UP WITH THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SHENANIGANS, AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. BYE FOR NOW ^^<p> 


	9. Like a finger pointing a way to the moon

Funny how a simple fic turned out more complex than I initially intended. But I'm glad to know that there are people reading this, and if anyone's enjoying/hating it, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

Kanji Tatsumi, in all honesty, has no idea what to do. He initially had it all planned out. Help out his dear friend overcoming her depression, and pound whoever causes it. But with a newfound revelation, and some analytical observation from his respectable upperclassman and team leader, he found himself lost and confused.

"So… what do you think I should do?" Kanji looked at his upperclassmen for an answer.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Souji asked Kanji with a stern face.

"Please do, I'm not quite sure myself I actually heard you right," Yosuke turned to Souji with the same shocked in awe look. Strange as it may be, he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, although this could just be his denial and jealousy speaking. Whichever it may be, it is clear that he's upset over it. His friends can see it too, especially Chie.

"Oh for the last freaking time!" Chie kicked Yosuke on his stomach to make the point clear and drilled into his mind. "Rise-chan is in love with Kanji-kun! Is it really that hard for you to take in?"

"Do you have to kick me for it?" Yosuke held his stomach in pain.

Chie huffed out and looked away from his pathetic squirm. "Let that be a reminder to you and your one-sided love! And as for you, Kanji-kun," Chie turned to her underclassman. "Don't think. Feel!"

Kanji heard those words many times from her, in most times during battle when the team explored the TV world, he never really understood what that meant. From his understanding, it was a quote from one of her favorite movie, and she just quote for the fun of it. But this time around, those words made a lot of sense when she referred at him as so. "Thanks, Chie-senpai," Kanji replied expressing his gratitude. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Think about it!" Chie firmly expressed her words. She turned around and made her way towards the door, ready to return to her class. But she stopped upon realizing that her last words contradicted to her advice. It seems Yukiko picked up on it too, Chie can hear her muffled laughter is only seconds away into a hysteric cry.

"Uhh… I mean feel about it… wait, that doesn't even make sense." she tried to fix her mistake, though it resulted with another muffle this time from Souji. "J-just think about what I said. No, wait!" she stopped again realizing that she's back to where she was. "Don't think of it, feel it! Oh dammit, that still doesn't make sense!"

It is too late for Chie's to fix her mistake. Yukiko's already laughing out loud while Souji's laugh is not too far behind. "J-just… just remember what I said. And stop laughing you two! It's not **that **funny!" Chie walked away to escape from her own embarrassment. She looked back at her remaining friends before she disappeared behind the door, surprised at the fact that Yosuke didn't join the odd couple at their fit of laughter.

**Back to Rise and Naoto**

After taking in Naoto's confession and advice, Rise's legs eventually gave up on her, and the two sat down on the surprisingly clean bathroom floor. Naoto had to admit that the whole ordeal was the most emotional state she had ever witness on Rise. First the down look from class, ranging to the cry at the roof, followed by the angry cry and ended with another cry of joy. It had been the most tearful moments of Valentine's Day according to her, and she's glad to have it ended with a form of love found deep within a woman's heart.

"So… what happens now?" Rise turned to Naoto. Truth to be told, she didn't know what to do next, or what she's going to say to her friends when they meet again, especially to Kanji. As far as they're concern, Kanji has no idea of Naoto's real feelings towards him.

"I'll go let Kanji-kun know of my true feelings of him first," Naoto replied. "After that you go and confess to him."

"Won't that make me like some kind of rebound girl?" Rise asked to Naoto. She never really did become one before, but she heard that following the circumstance she would be labeled as one.

"It won't," Naoto assured Rise. "Kanji and I would have to be dating in order for you to be titled as one."

"I see," Rise nodded. The two sat down in silence for thirty seconds or so, Rise's still contemplating whether to go with the confession plan. "You sure you want to do this, Naoto?" Rise had to ask her one more time. She's not sure herself if she can actually go through this, after all there might be a chance for Kanji to reject Rise nevertheless if Naoto turned him down.

"Positive," Naoto confirmed her resolution. "You are entitled to have your own happiness."

"But what about his?" Rise asked. "Will he love me back?" The question lingered to the ex-pop idol. She may have finally be able to smile again, but she had to wonder what would to happen on Kanji's side of the deal.

"Let me ask you this, Rise," Naoto swerved into another direction. "When you first had a crush on Souji-senpai, what was your first thought on how to win his favor back to you?"

"Uhmm…" Rise thought for a few seconds or so. "I'll do my best to make him love me in return?" she asked looking at Naoto. "What does this have to do with anything?" Naoto smirked back in return, while Rise stared at it for another few seconds or so until she finally the process behind the question trade-offs. "Oh, I see."

"You have a strong spirit, Rise-san," Naoto leaned her head back on the wall. "Let that spirit burn, and show me that you're not backing down without a fight."

"And who am I exactly competing with?" Rise asked feeling the smile crawling back to her. Naoto's encouragement really had brought the joy back to Rise's cheeks.

"With Kanji-kun and his strong crush on me," Naoto replied. "Though after I break the news to him, he's going to receive a hard blow. So in a way, I've soften him up for you."

"Oh Naoto," Rise chuckled at Naoto's change of comforting and comical character. "Come on, I'm being serious here."

"And so am I," Naoto chuckled along. "Don't back down or give up without a fight. That is not the Rise Kujikawa I know." Naoto had always admired of Rise's perseverance spirit. Whether it's about love or during the fight against shadows, Rise never backs down. And Naoto, in some retrospect, respects that of her.

"Thanks, Naoto," Rise huffed a sigh of satisfaction. She put her arms over the shorter girl one last time, tightening it into a hug. Thanking her for all the gratitude she did for her throughout the day. "You're the best friend ever."

She may not admit it, but Naoto do regards Rise as her best friend. She may be loud, and in certain cases annoying to her, but Naoto loves her optimistic attitude. Her cheery personality cheers up the hard times during their TV adventures; and in certain case during the stressful atmosphere in general. So one can imagine what's going through her during Rise's depressing state, after all it wasn't only Kanji who's hurt to see Rise cry. "And you're mine too," Naoto returned Rise's gratitude with a simple hold of her hands.

**Staff room**

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"Uhhh… not much?" Chie shrugged with sheepish smile. Kashiwagi rolled her eyes frustratingly, while her other three captors looked at Chie with a deadpanned reaction. They still can't believe that after Kashiwagi caught them for ditching second period, Chie had the nerve to strike a joke in times like this. Souji and Yukiko cannot afford for a mark down on their permanent record, and Yosuke cannot afford any more negative marks if he wanted to get on the next grade.

"Don't get smart with me, Satonaka!" Kashiwagi scolded her off. "I expect this kind of behavior from you and your boy toys," Souji and Yosuke grumbled silently upon hearing that kind of comment. "But you have no right to bring in Amagi into this mess!"

"Actually, I…"

"Zip it, Red. I don't want to hear it!" Kashiwagi silenced Yukiko with a point of her lanky finger, which made Yukiko grumbled in return. "Now do any of you care to explain to me why you all ditched second period?"

"With all due respect, Kashiwagi-sensei," Souji represent his respectable tone. "Does it really matter the reason of our absence? We're back now, and I can give you my words that we won't disappear again for the rest of the day."

Kashiwagi looked back at the teen, still disgruntled at their sudden disappearance. She's about to retort back to the silver-haired teen, ready to scold him for another of his antic that her predecessor warned her about. But just one look of his face, it all just disappeared. It may be his charming look or his charismatic attitude, but whatever it may be, it was enough for her to forgive him. "Alright then," Kashiwagi submitted. "I'll forgive all of you just this once. But only cause of you, Seta," she added with that sultry voice of hers that made the three shudder in disgust.

"Thank you, sensei," Souji bowed still keeping his cool. His other three party members bowed along too, still can't keep the shiver in check just like their leader.

"You're all excused," Kashiwagi send them off. "But I'll be keeping an eye on all of you. Just because it's Valentine's Day, don't think you all can disappear and have sex on the roof," she finished off with an explicit remark that heavily bother the two girls of the guilty party. "Although, I won't mind if you're going to pull something like that on me, Seta-kun."

"Oh, sensei," Souji chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now if you would excuse us." Souji lead off his three friends out of the staff room, still plastering on his poker face for the sake of his reputation. His three friends wondered how he managed to keep his emotion in check, even after Kashiwagi pulled out such suggestive comments.

"Souji-kun, are you okay?" Yukiko asked first as the four exited the staff room.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Souji's face dropped into an expression of sickness. "Help me, you guys." Yukiko quickly tend towards her boyfriend's side, while two of his closest friends are snickering of his quick change in emotions.

"Steady now," Yukiko let Souji leaned on her for support. "Yosuke-kun, can you help me please?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Yosuke shook his head furiously. "Sorry, but I can't stand vomit! One look and I feel like I'll throw up myself!"

"Just help me to the men's room, Yukiko, please," Souji held his mouth trying to contain his gag reflex. "Upstairs."

"Oh… sure, just hang on," Yukiko quickly move up towards the stairs still supporting her sick boyfriend. "I'll see you all in class."

Yosuke and Chie watched the couple climbed up towards the stairs, one supported a smirk while another showed her worries. "What's with that grin?" Chie asked of Yosuke's odd expression.

"Do you honestly think that Souji's actually going to throw up?" he asked Chie.

**Back on the roof**

"You're despicable," Yukiko pouted as Souji lead his girlfriend back to the infamous school roof. She felt stupid for letting herself fall for the oldest trick in the book. More importantly, she felt stupid of herself for not suspecting anything when he demanded her to bring him up to the roof. "I really thought that you were sick."

"Oh lighten up, Yukiko," Souji laughed at her pout that strongly resembles Nanako. "The fresh air **is** making me feel better. And besides…" he grabbed a hold of her hands and brought them close to his face. "I want to spend some alone time with you."

"Sou-Souji…" she stammered looking at his eyes. "I said not in public…" she looked away from him embarrassingly. She really isn't the public affectionate type, and she's glad that Souji respected that wish. But sometimes, when he looks at her with that charm she loves so much, she tends to lose herself.

"But no one's here, so technically," Souji said closing in on Yukiko's face. "We're not in public." Souji loves to tease Yukiko. He just can't get enough on how she blushes whenever he brings himself too close to her. Sometimes he would kiss her unknowingly just to see her blush as red as her sweater. But he loves her too much to do whatever that may have upset her, out of respect he would usually backs off. But this is the first time Yukiko made the initiative move.

Yukiko strike the limit. She pulled her hands off his to bring his face close for her to kiss his lips. She didn't know if it's his charm or his striking good looks that drew her to give in to him, whatever it is she didn't care. She's lost within the moment. It would take all of her willpower to break away from him, grudgingly she had to before Kashiwagi caught them again for ditching another study session.

"Wow," Souji gasped in surprise when she pulled away. "You surprise me there."

"Yeah?" she somewhat mocked at him. "Well it's your fault for pushing me too far, Souji-kun," she finished with a giggle. Souji chuckled along with her, he almost forgot that though she's shy, deep inside she longed for intimacy. A striking reminder of her shadow-self princess.

"Well then," Souji grabbed a hold of Yukiko's waist and pulled her close. "I wonder what happens if I push you this far?" Yukiko's not the only one who's reaching their limit. Souji also yearn for his love to move a bit forward in their relationship.

Yukiko's not at all surprised of Souji's forward behavior, she know of his teasing behavior and how forward he would be when they progressed within their relationship. Well two can play that game. "You get…" Yukiko brought her hands to his neck and pulled him close. "This!" she lightly karate chopped his face.

"Hey!" Souji leapt back up in shock. "That's not fair," he cursed at his misfortune while attaining a smile back at her laugh.

"Sorry, Souji-kun," Yukiko laughed as she head for the doors. "But I have a class to attend to. You just have to wait." She hoped that it wouldn't upset him as so. But she knew that Souji's also not the type who would rush his beloved to match his needs.

"I got ya," he also headed towards the stairs. "I did give my words to Kashiwagi-sensei." Souji truly is a man of his words, but that still didn't stop his gag reflex to choke him up a bit whenever he's reminded of her previous strong flirty words.

"And don't forget," Yukiko took a hold of his hands. "You're still getting that Valentine's Chocolate." She reminded of that beautiful moment the two shared for brief seconds, before Naoto rudely interrupted them. "And if play your cards right, I'll take our relationship on a higher level." It took a lot of courage for Yukiko to state those words to Souji without stuttering or embarrassingly looking away. It may require some courage that she lacked but if Souji's with her, she's not afraid to throw anything at so.

Souji, on the other hand, is left confused and perplexed on how to go as so. As much as tempting that higher level sounds to him, he's still not ready for the upcoming Mysterious Food X round three. The first two were horrible as it were, not to mention the effects gotten stronger during each level. He nearly submitted to it when he was lost within the moment earlier during the day, but he thought that maybe Naoto's interruption was more of a blessing rather than ruining the glorious moment.

"G-great…" Souji half-smiled at Yukiko. "I definitely can't wait."

That may be the very first time he ever lied to Yukiko.

* * *

><p>YOU ALL MIGHT BE THINKING HOW DESPICABLE I AM FOR UPLOADING SHORT CHAPTERS IN COMPARISON OF THE PREVIOUS LONG CHAPTERS. WELL TO CLEAR ANY GRUDGES FROM YOU, LET ME SAY THAT I AM GOING OVERSEA FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS FOR THE HOLIDAY. AND I WAS ON THE MIDDLE OF THIS WHEN I REALIZE THAT MY FLIGHT IS IN 9 HOURS AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY BEAUTY SLEEP (IT'S 4:00 AM IN HERE RIGHT NOW). SO, I'M SETTLING YOU ALL WITH THIS IN THE MEAN TIME UNTIL I RETURN. I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT BETTER THAN NOTHING I RECKON. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING ^^<p>

P.S - MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL


	10. Challenge accepted

Goodbye 2011, and Hello 2012.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

When Rise returned to the classroom along with Naoto carrying a smile and a normal complexion, Kanji knew something happened. Just a few minutes ago, he watched his friend cried, screamed and kissed him. Based after that ordeal, he would expect something must be amiss with the emotional woman. And yet, here she was. At her usual seat, right next to Naoto and behind him, reading a fashion magazine behind her World History textbook. As if nothing happened.

Kanji's first thought was to ask Rise of how she's currently feeling. Of course that couldn't happen on account of the blasted voice of Ms. Sofue informing Kanji to pay attention towards the lesson. His second thought was to ask Naoto of what transpired during the interval time of Rise's disappearance up to when the two returned to class. Again, Ms. Sofue's warning stopped him. Kanji would have no choice until the end of the subject period. Not that he mind, he needed the time to think anyway, in most particularly, Rise's crush towards him.

It may have taken a while for it to affect Kanji, but he understood now. Rise Kujikawa fell in love with him. Odd as it may be, it placed Kanji in quite of a dilemma. He's already fallen for Naoto, hard as it was for him to admit. Ergo, he cannot return the equal feelings to Rise.

Kanji made his decision. He cannot ignore his feelings for Naoto. It would be hard on Rise, but Rise deserved someone who's devoted to her. And Kanji cannot fill in that role regrettably; his heart already belonged to the blue-haired detective. He won't deny of his small hidden feelings for the former idol though, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't as big as Rise's feelings for him, their feelings weren't mutual. Rise had to find someone else who can love her back fully, he decided that much. It would be difficult, but it's the best choice there was. At least that's what Kanji thought so.

* * *

><p>"Kanji-kun," Naoto tapped his shoulder from his side, which made him jump in surprise off his chair. He never realized that the lesson was over already. "Sorry to disturb you," Naoto added taking in account of Kanji's surprise.<p>

"Oh no, it's fine," Kanji scratched his head embarrassingly. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if we talk in private?" Naoto bluntly asked. "It's quite important."

"Uhhh…" Kanji stopped to think. He was about to give the affirmative answer, but thought otherwise. This might be related to the Rise and kissing fiasco. Knowing Naoto, she would be questioning him of his feelings for Rise out of concern of Rise's feelings. And this can lead to his confession of his true feelings to Naoto instead, something which he's not quite ready to admit to her just yet. "How important is it?"

"That's not the point here," Naoto replied firmly. "May we talk or not?"

"Uhhh…" Kanji looked over to Rise, who didn't seem to notice since she's texting on her phone, or that's what he at least thought she was doing. "Sure, let's talk," he gave in.

"Very well then," Naoto nodded and smiled at Kanji's answer. "If you please follow me." Naoto lead as the two walked out by the classroom, unknown to Kanji that Rise was eyeing the two all along.

Not long after the two left the classroom, Rise prepared herself for their pursuit. She pulled out her wrapped gift from her bag and chased after the two, though she only wished it would be that easy.

"Hi Rise-chan," someone blocked her path. "I heard you cried during the second period? Is everything okay?"

Apparently, rumors spread fast. That and the additional of Rise's outburst and cry earlier, more of the male population of her classroom begin to fret over her. She managed to dismiss these howling hounds earlier when she entered the classroom with the assistance of Naoto, but without her, she's left defenseless.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Rise quickly intercept him. "Now go away! I'm busy!"

"Did Tatsumi do something to you?" another one came towards her.

"Yeah, I heard that he made you cry. Was it true?" one more of her fan made his move.

"No it wasn't! Can you guys move?" Rise tried to squeeze away from her dying fans. She also hid her Valentines gift so none of these fools would get the wrong idea.

"Hey, what's that under your arm Rise-chan?" But alas one managed to catch a glimpse of it. "Is that Valentines Chocolate?"

That was it for Rise. The boys immediately shifted their head at her, and slowly beginning to close in on her. Some were all excited, while others were trying to play it cool to save face, though Rise noticed their intention immediately. Rise had no time to waste on any of her classmates; but she couldn't exactly leave either, leaving her trapped within the circle of hyenas.

"Kujikawa-san," one male voice dared to contact her formally. It of course attracted Rise's attention and the boys who were surrounding her. She looked over to see the familiar face of Naoki Konishi by the classroom entrance door. While she may know very little of him, she knew of his friendship to Kanji and her two male senpais. "Kashiwagi-sensei wants me to bring you to her. She said it's pretty important," he announced to her ignoring the stare and glare from the boys.

"Not now, Konishi!" one of Rise's fans spoke up on everyone else's behalf. "We're in the middle of…"

"Cut it out man," one of his friends cut him off. "Go easy on him, his sister died."

"So?" his friend asked. "That was like a year ago, and they caught the murderer."

"Just be nice for a minute," he looked over at Naoki's scowl. "Sorry, Konishi-kun."

"Kujikawa-san, if you please," Naoki ignored their pity and apologies.

"Oh, thank God!" Rise didn't know what Kashiwagi would want with her, but whatever it may be, it's better than being surrounded with her crazy fans. She managed to slip away from the boys with ease now since they're allowing her to go, but upon realizing of her escape from them, she realized that a one-on-one talk with Kashiwagi may not be the better option after all.

Naoki could tell that she's not excited to see her either. Lucky for her, Naoki was an observant character. "You can relax, Kashiwagi didn't send me," he calmed Rise as soon as they're out of earshot from her classroom.

"Wh-what?" Rise asked. "What do you mean?"

"I just have to get you out of there," Naoki shrugged. "You're looking for Kanji and Shirogane, right? I saw them heading towards the Practice Building." He pointed at the connecting pathway towards the other facility, but Rise was much too perplexed to reply immediately at Naoki's quick thinking.

"H-how did you know?" Rise asked one at a time. "Did they say anything?"

"Just an intuition," Naoki shrugged again. "It's best not to fret about it and just go, Kujikawa-san." Naoki pointed out of the more importance task at hand.

"Thank you, Naoki-kun," Rise quickly expressed her gratitude before heading off to the direction Naoki pointed out. Basing off every cliché TV Drama concept, Rise knew the two actually did not enter the Practice Building, but merely the outer corner of the Practice Building. Rise moved fast, this was the moment of truth. She couldn't help but to feel excited bit by bit as her feet carried to where the two headed.

**Souji's class**

"Hello, Bruce Lee," Souji snickered a bit upon greeting Chie. He regretted his words soon when she replied with a kick to that same shin she kicked earlier that day. "Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," he apologized. "What are you doing here?" With Yukiko off on classroom duty, Chie's left alone to wonder by the one of many class windows.

"Just… thinking," she stopped looking at Yosuke napping on his desk again. Souji noticed her gaze at his best friend.

"Care to share more of your trouble to me, Chie?" he noted her quiet demeanor.

"What more can I say?" Chie asked. "I'm still not sure of what I'm feeling."

"Not sure or just lying to yourself?" Souji changed the tide. Chie turned to Souji, eyes narrowed and scowled. She hated it when he judged or confirmed of her stubborn attitude, true as they may be.

"What are you talking about?" she crossed her arms at him.

"Are you just unsure of your crush, or are you just lying to yourself of your true feelings?" Souji asked again with clearer description. Knowing Chie's stubbornness and hardheaded attitude, he had to make her accept of her true feelings instead of denying them away.

"I don't know," she snapped at him. "Can you just please let this one go, Souji-kun? Why the sudden interest anyway?" Chie wondered of Souji's change, he never was the type who pried over on this matter anyhow. "Are you trying to hook us up or something?"

"I admit, that was my initial intention," he bluntly replied. Chie did a double-take on his blunt answer wondering how he can admit things so easily. "But Kanji said something that made me think otherwise earlier today."

"Kanji?" Chie asked. "What did he say?"

Souji sighed and leaned on the window rail next to Chie's. "Well, he said that it's never good to bottle up of your feelings. He worries that it might manifest into a Shadow."

Chie narrowed her eyes over Souji's reply. Strange as it was, she had to admit it was a clever perception from the ex-delinquent.

"Which got me thinking," Souji continued. "He's right. We've all admitted of our hidden feelings and accepted our other self back in the TV world. Based after that, we shouldn't hide anymore of our true feelings"

Chie had to agree with that. She had reveal one of her greatest secret back last year, afterward it shouldn't be hard for her to be honest to herself. But yet, it's still hard for her to accept Yosuke. "But… I don't know, Souji-kun," Chie shrugged again. "How can I be honest with myself when I still don't know what my true feelings are?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Souji asked firsthand. He knew that his opinion sometimes was not welcomed from others.

"As long as it doesn't sound condescending," Chie eyed him down, which made Souji laughed a little from that reply.

"Okay, let's see…" Souji tried to choose his words carefully. "Based after what I've heard from you during our hallway chat, I think you already know what your feelings are. You just need to accept it and not to think too much about it. Just like you said, 'Don't think, Feel'."

Her words used against her, Chie hated it. But upon using it directed against to herself, it made her to think otherwise. All this time she had been over thinking the situation. Never once following what she truly felt for herself inside. She smiled a little over it as she leaned on the class window overlooking the school's open field. Souji leaned closer to her smiling at her change.

"I thought you're not going to sound condescending," Chie narrowed his eyes at him. Souji smirked and chuckled a little anyway, one which Chie chuckled along. "But you're right, I guess," she admitted remembering the talk she had in regards of Yosuke. "How I truly feel, huh," Chie wondered. And just like that, his smiling face appeared on her mind again. It made her to smile along.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, watching from afar, Yosuke Hanamura was feeling a little jealous. Looking at his best friend smiled along with Chie made him felt a little angry inside. He knew Souji had no ill intention whatsoever to his other female friends, Yosuke of all people knew how much he's in love with his beloved girlfriend. But yet he still felt a small tingling of uncomfortable and a little anger over how close Souji was to Chie. Yosuke stood up from his desk and made his way to the two, ready to interrupt before he gotten any angrier for his friend, but luckily someone beat him to it.<p>

"What are you guys looking at?" Yukiko stuck her head between the two people she cared. Souji and Chie jumped a little over her sudden appearance, though Souji seemed to appreciate of her arrival. "Is that Kanji and Naoto down there?" she looked down to see Naoto and a redden face Kanji walking towards the corner of the Practice Building. Souji and Chie looked down at the two, even Yosuke peeked his head out on another window.

"What are those two doing?" Yosuke asked out of whim.

Souji couldn't help but to peak in curiosity over the situation, Naoto leading Kanji into a secluded area was indeed a curious note to him. Souji's excitement boiled again, but he stopped himself when he remembered the incident earlier that ruined Kanji and Rise's moment. He wouldn't want to enter at the most inappropriate time again. He can feel Rise losing her respect over him ever since he interrupted her moment at the roof.

"It's best that we don't pry or worry over it," Souji turned away from the window. "It's not in any of our business."

"Yeah," Chie rolled her eyes at him. "Like I want to hear **that **from you of all people." Souji twitched at Chie's comment, while Yukiko laughed a little over her best friend's sharp reply.

"Hey, you're not the one to talk either," Yosuke protected his best friend's honor. "You're almost as bad as him by trailing behind dragging me along with you." Souji twitched again while sending his friend an exasperated look.

"Thanks guys, kick me down why don't you?" Souji rolled his eyes away from his friends. He looked back down and saw another person; one whom he thought would be the last person to saw. "Rise?"

"Rise-chan? Where?" Yosuke looked behind him to the class door instead of paying attention to where Souji's looking.

"Down there, genius," Chie pointed down to the open field. Yosuke embarrassingly turned away from the entrance door and shift his gaze at the former pop idol. "What is she doing?"

Souji kept a close eye on his love-struck friend, she seemed to be looking around in search of some sort. Souji noted that Rise looked less moody that the last time he saw her, she's smiling and looking quite excited. He also noted that Rise wasn't empty-handed, she's carrying a wrapped up gift. Souji watched Rise for a little more, until then he saw her heading towards the direction where Naoto and Kanji went to.

"Holy crap!" he muttered straightening up his lean. It didn't take long for him to understand the situation. He looked over at Chie, Yukiko, and finally Yosuke. All three appeared bug-eyed and silent. Souji would've guessed that their expression mirrored his, and their understanding too. "What do you guys think? Should we check it out?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Chie excitedly replied. Souji also saw that Yosuke shared the same sentiment. But on the other hand, Yukiko looked reluctant.

"I don't know. Aren't we going to get in trouble again?" Yukiko remembered the last time she got caught.

"Yukiko, you do know that Rise's carrying a Valentines Chocolate right?" Chie pressed on to Yukiko, though she still looked unconvinced.

"And this is like a ten minutes break," Yosuke added, but Yukiko still wouldn't budge.

"And Kanji has like this huge crush on Naoto," Souji shared his observation of his kohai's attitude.

That's the only thing that Yukiko needed to know.

"Alright, let's go!"

**Kanji and Naoto**

The two were at one side corner of the Practice Building, blind to the many students and staff members who ever exited the school building. This hidden spot was one of the many famous blind spot locations for students who wanted to smoke, skip class, or to avoid Kashiwagi's lecture. It's also famous to some of the students who were romantically involved and just wished to have some alone time. While in some cases, it's also known to some students as the confession spot.

"Well, this seems far enough," Naoto stopped at her path. "Now then, where to begin?" Naoto Shirogane purposely brought Kanji at this secluded spot with no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with him. But Kanji did not know that.

Kanji's mind was jumping all over the place. It didn't take long for him to imagine the next thing that Naoto will say. He did know of the reputation this direct spot held, he just didn't expect that it will be soon for him to step on this sacred spot. He looked over at Naoto, her firm and straight face indicated that she's on the opposite side of mentality in comparison to his. Refusing to lose some of his image to the young detective, Kanji made the bold move instead.

"I like you!"

It was a spur out of the moment that made Kanji took that plunge. He never thought that he had it in him to purposely admit of his feelings of another directly face-to-face. Perhaps he learned a little from when Rise took the plunge herself.

Naoto jolted at Kanji's sudden yell, she did expect of his confession to transpire sometimes soon. She just never expected it to be this soon and direct, though it will make her initial intention for calling him out a lot easier.

"Uhh… I mean," Kanji stammered on ahead. "I…uhh… Dammit! Wh-what I mean when I said I like you, I mean like in uhh…" he stopped to study her reaction. "Uhhh…" Kanji's lost again upon looking at Naoto's unfazed face reaction. "Oh God dammit!"

"Kanji-kun, please," Naoto held her hand out to stop him. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand."

"Y-you… you do?" Kanji asked sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Yes," Naoto nodded. "But…" Naoto took one deep breath before delivering the bitter truth. "I hold no romantic feelings whatsoever for you."

Those were the last few words Kanji had hope to hear from Naoto. Out of the entire scenario that he played in his head over and over, it had to be her rejection. Her words pained him, it hurt more than any hit he ever took back in the crazy TV world.

"I'm sorry," Naoto tilted her cap over her eyes. "But I think it would be best if we keep our relationship nothing further then as friends." It was hard for her to reject him too, not that she had any feelings for him. It's just difficult for Naoto to hurt another human being, especially one as kind as Kanji.

"Oh…" Kanji emotionlessly replied. "I see…" he said again this time looking down on his feet. Naoto nodded too, avoiding Kanji's gaze. She wouldn't want to see the disappointment look scrawled all over his face. Instead, she peeked through the corner of her cap and spotted one of Rise's pigtail stuck up from her hiding spot.

"I am sorry, Kanji-kun," she said walking by to leave him be. "I hope this won't affect of how we view of each other." Naoto walked away, leaving him perplexed to ponder and accept the truth that the girl he yearned for would never love him back. "Your turn," Naoto whispered as she turned a corner.

"I… I don't know, Naoto," Rise looked over at Kanji's back. She was ready and prepared to let her heart out, but after seeing Kanji looking struck, perhaps a confession from another wasn't exactly the perfect medicine. "Maybe this is a bad idea. I think I should give him some space first and…"

"Rise, please," Naoto interrupted her. "Don't make what we all have gone through today go to waste." Naoto pointed out towards the frozen Kanji.

Rise looked over at Kanji again, she understood now what Naoto was talking about. With Rise crying her heart out, and along with Kanji's confession and Naoto's rejection, it was all coming in for her and this final confession moment. It would be wrong of her to step on all the efforts the three have gone to, everything the three kohai have gone through are for this. It's time for Rise to settle in the score.

"Yeah, you're right," Rise gulped. "Wish me luck," she gripped on her Valentines Chocolate tight.

Rise took her first step towards Kanji.

And then another.

Her pace slowed down, by then as she reached at enough range to speak to Kanji, Naoto had left the area already. She made her way to the connecting pathway from the Practice Building towards the School's main, leaving her two close friends alone to reach a conclusion of their love trouble. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case though. The two would have the audience of their nosy and curious upperclassmen watching from afar.

"Naoto!" Souji said as the four senpais reached towards the young detective.

"Senpai," Naoto replied. "What are you all doing here?"

"How did it go with Kanji?" Souji asked going straight to the point, which earned the uncomfortable look from the other three upperclassmen.

"Whoa! So blunt!" Yosuke commented on Souji's way of conversation.

Naoto sighed at Souji's question, ignoring Yosuke on the side. She knew that her analytical leader would pick up of Kanji's feelings of her. "He's right over there," Naoto pointed at the corner turn where she last saw Kanji.

"And Rise?" Yukiko asked.

Naoto pointed again in a response. She's not sure how these four learned of their little plan, but it didn't matter to her anyhow. It was expected coming from the original four members who stuck their neck on a classified police investigation earlier last year.

"Just don't let them caught you this time," she harshly commented looking particularly to Souji, and strangely Yosuke too. Souji embarrassingly looked away from her gaze, while Yosuke looked on questionably.

"We won't," Chie assured. "You can trust us on this one, that's for sure. C'mon let's go!" Chie dragged on forward tugging on Yosuke's sleeve while Souji and Yukiko followed their trace along. Naoto looked back at her four upperclassmen scurrying towards the corner of the wall and peeked through at Kanji and Rise's situation. She then left the crew refusing to follow of her upperclassmen, leaving Kanji and Rise to their fate.

* * *

><p>"K-Kanji," Rise timidly called out. It's a strange feeling. She didn't shy away when she kissed him right on his lips earlier, but when she's about to make a proper confession, her heart can't stop pounding.<p>

"Rise?" Kanji turned around out of impulse. Unexpectedly, revealing Rise, and unknowingly the crew, a single drop of tear below his left eye.

"Oh, Kanji," this was a new experience Rise. She had never seen him tear up before; neither were the rest of his friends. "Please don't cry."

Kanji twitched on her comment, he touched his left eye and realized a wet drop upon it. "Sh-shut up! I don't wanna hear that from you of all people!" he stopped realizing that his own comment didn't help him deny his action. "Uhh… I mean, I wasn't crying! I just got something on my eye! That's all! Whaddya want anyway?"

"Kanji…" Rise mumbled his name again. "Uhmm… here," she stuck her Valentines Chocolate towards him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Despite his heartbreak, despite the tears, Rise couldn't back down now. She's this far already, it would be meaningless if she was to leave today.

"Is that…" Kanji paused looking through the transparent gift wrap of the bag. He took the gift from her hands anyway, inspecting the gifts closer. As he expected, it was the chocolate cupcakes the two made yesterday.

"It's my Special Risette Chocolate, though now that I think about it there's nothing special about it at all," Rise giggled a little at her own remark. "But I guess it's special because we both made it. Everyone else is just going to get a chocolate bar I bought from Junes."

That was the plan, in a way. Rise originally planned to give the chocolates, the two made, for Kanji as her token of gratitude for his assistance. But with the crazy ordeal she went through today, and a speck of realization on her journey for love, it instead turned into the symbol itself of her affection for him.

"I know, I'm not exactly the one you were hoping for," Rise continued as Kanji froze up. "But at the very least, will you listen to what I have to say?"

Kanji had no other choice. It would be rude of him if he stop her now. He actually felt quite touched when she presented him the chocolates that she claimed to be the special gift. "Sure," he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Yukiko whispered at Chie's ear excitedly. "I can't believe this is happening."<p>

"I know! Rise and Kanji! Who would of thought!" Chie grasped at Yosuke's shoulder tight in excitement.

"Chie… my shoulder," Yosuke complained but also too fixed at the scene.

"Go for it, Rise-chan!" Souji encouraged her silently clenching his fist proudly.

* * *

><p>"Kanji…" Rise cleared her voice. "I…" She looked at him proudly with those brown eyes, and remembered the memories of their cherished moments. From the day where they start as friends, to the day she saw him more than any regular guy. She's ready to forget the memories of her first love, the things she fell at him for, and ready to place all of her heart towards another man instead.<p>

"I like you," Rise confessed. "No. I… I'm in love with you."

Her heart fluttered as those words were swept by the winds of Inaba, for Kanji, and a portion of her friends to hear. Rise, slowly, felt more relieved. Her heart stopped beating furiously, and she felt she can continue her words that represent of her love to the man who stood before her.

"Ever since Souji-senpai is with Yukiko-senpai, I've thought that… that…" Rise continued her confession. "Maybe it's not over yet. I can still win his heart." She paused to take a deep breath. Memories of her selfish self wasn't exactly something she's proud of. But just as she faced her other self back in the TV world, she felt that she can reveal every inch of her deep persona.

"But as time goes by, I noticed that he'll never be mine," she continued. "And I'll never be his. It broke my heart, but I have to be strong. And encourage them; let them know of my blessing, in my own way of course." Rise suppressed a laugh.

It all made sense. Yukiko realized it. Rise's continuous tease and flirts were not a cry for Souji's attention, it was a sign for Yukiko. A call from the girl who can never be his girlfriend to hold strong of their relationship, cherish the little times they have together. Yukiko had never been so foolish on seeing the signs, she felt horrible for all the times she frustrated over Rise's non-ill intended flirt.

"And so I tried to move on," Rise shrugged. "It was hard for me. Well… until you came along," she sniffled an incoming snot. "You're… this guy, who was always there. You're there to protect me from my aggressive fans, from that perverted tailor, listen to my selfish request…" she sniffed another incoming snot. "And always stood by my side."

Kanji never placed a thought on it recently, but looking back at those memories, it was true. He spent more time with Rise more than he thought, not that he didn't enjoy them.

"I'm such an idiot," said Rise again. "How can I be so blind and did not notice this great guy who was right next to me all along. This strong, tough, gentle and sensitive guy." Rise stopped to wipe her nose. "I slowly begin to fall for you. But…" she stopped again and took a deep breath. "You already have someone else in mind."

Kanji gasped at Rise's story. He had no idea that she had fallen for him for that long ago. Even to the point where she knew of his long crush to the blue-haired detective.

"I have no intention of taking you for myself. Why bother?" Rise kept on going. "You were too fixed on her. My heart is just going to break again."

Rise's confession had shined some of the mystery of the day, Kanji understood it now. This was what she meant when she said 'another heartbreak' earlier at class. All this time Rise had been holding this in.

"And who was I kidding?" Rise laughed a little as if she's mocking herself. "I'm just playing second choice with you." Her voice slowly cracked up into a sob. "I'm treating you like some kind of Band-Aid for my broken heart." Rise's sobs trailed down again haunting her with those painful memories of her one-sided love. "I don't deserve you. How can someone as horrible as me deserves someone as wonderful as you?"

Down at the corner, the four upperclassmen understood their emotional friend a little better. Rise had been hurting all this time. She's cursed with two one-sided love, none that have been going to her favor. Worse yet, she emotionally believed that she cannot move on just yet since she's still emotionally attached to her previous crush.

Kanji understood her pain better. This also explained why Rise was at such an emotional state earlier today. She had been in love with him all this time, and she's conflicted at herself and the fact that she couldn't have him.

"But…" Rise began to grab a hold of control of her sobs. "Before I know it, I've realized it myself." Rise managed to control her voice. "There is no second choice. I've been lying to myself all this time. I've been ignoring my true feelings that I'm madly in love with you." Rise's confidence began to build up, her once tear drops of despair have been shunned away with this confident resolve. "I was pushing you further and further away from me."

Rise just realized it herself that this was Naoto's plan all along. Naoto wanted Rise to accept of her feelings for Kanji as her true feelings rather than thinking it as if it was her backup plan. Those words she fed her back at the bathroom were for her to realize it when she confronted those feelings on her own during the time she confessed to Kanji. That was why Naoto encouraged her not to back down when she rejected Kanji. During the heated moment of her confession, she will soon realize that she had been fully in love with him all this time rather than playing him as her second choice of love.

"But not anymore," Rise faced up at Kanji with those new determined look of hers. "I'm going to stop lying to myself. I've already moved on. You're no second choice; you're my first choice now. I've fallen for you all this time."

Rise's emotions boiled out again. After realizing of her true feelings and real emotions all this time, Rise never felt so alive. Still drunk in the atmosphere of love and her newfound revelation, she leapt at him again, pulling his face down towards hers to kiss his lips once more.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" Chie moved her arms just in time to cup Yosuke's mouth from swearing out loud. Though she understood why his reaction react as so, she's close to scream out loud too from the sudden leap.<p>

"I can't believe it," Yukiko gasped at the emotional scene.

"As expected of the Lovers Arcana!" Souji gripped his fist in triumph too.

"What?" Chie asked their fearless leader.

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>The kiss lasted for only five seconds before Rise pulled away from Kanji's lips. But to the boy, it almost felt like an eternity, leaving Kanji baffled and confused. This kiss felt different compared to the last time the two shared earlier that day. It almost felt right, as if Kanji can enjoy this kind of feeling all day long.<p>

"Kanji," Rise spoke again. "Please go out with me." She looked over him, timidly smiling as she ended her last words with her plea of his acceptance.

As beautiful and touching it really was, it regretfully led Kanji into another dilemma. Kanji had no idea how to react over the situation. A little piece of him was happy to be confessed so proudly by another girl, one who had her share of the story romantically that tie in all of their relations together. But, the problem was, it wasn't the girl he was looking for. It wasn't Naoto. It was Rise, his friend and teammate.

"Ri-Rise…"

Logically speaking, there's a simple solution for all of this. All he had to do was just to turn her down kindly and respectfully admit that he cannot love her. But he would be lying if he admitted that he never thought of her differently.

From the moment he saw her cry, towards the length he would do for her, and to the moment she confessed her heart out to him, he would be lying if he admitted that he wasn't a little attracted to the ex-idol. Following Chie's words in command, if he would to follow his feelings, there's a small space for Rise within him. One small space within him that was willing to accept her and learn more of her. But alas, his heart also belonged to another. He cannot ignore of his initial feelings for Naoto, he was always interested in her, back from before she joined their little investigation group. He cannot ignore of his true feelings, even after she turned him down, he felt that he can still win her love back.

"Kanji," Rise spoke again breaking the moment of silence. "I understand this is a lot for you to take in. After all, Naoto did just turn you down. But, please have a think about it." Rise knew that someone as indecisive as Kanji cannot give her an immediate answer. She'll give him time to understand his feelings more as she patiently waited for his answer. Rise turned away; releasing her gaze to the man she's fallen for as she stepped away from him.

"Wait!"

Rise's steps were abruptly stopped. She turned around again, facing Kanji once more. Her heart beat again in a thunderous roar, hoping that her feelings somehow reached towards him.

"Rise…" Kanji began to speak. "Look… I… I would be lying to you now, if I say that I am not interested in you."

Rise held her breath as she mentally prepared herself for Kanji's next words. The four nosy upperclassmen are slowly holding their breath too in excitement for their friends.

"Cause uhh…" Kanji shrugged. "There's a small piece of me wants to accept you too."

Rise didn't smile just yet, a little of her knew that this moment sounded too good to be true.

"But…" Kanji continued on. "I can't let go of Naoto just yet."

Just as Rise expected, Kanji cannot toss those long harbor feelings he had that easily.

"But, I don't want to lose these feelings I have for you," Kanji continued to confess. "And… I don't want to treat you as this second choice crap either." Just like Rise, Kanji's also playing the second choice role that he's not exactly wanted to be part of. "I'm not ready to give up on Naoto, but I'd be an idiot if I let you go too."

"So, where does this lead us?" Rise asked. While she held such deep feelings for him, his wasn't there yet.

"If it's okay, I wanna take things slow," Kanji revealed his insecurity. "Give me time so I can settle of my true feelings."

Kanji was right, Rise believed so too. It would be rude of him if he jumped into a relationship straight off the bat. He would be stepping on Rise's feelings without giving her his full devotion. As much as she should be glad of it, she couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. He never really said that he wanted to pursue her.

"But," Kanji gave some hope on Rise's eyes. "I wanna learn to like you too. One step at a time."

And just like that, Rise's eyes shined through with her beautiful smile. She leapt forward at Kanji, and gave him a warm hug. She won't kiss him again, she won't be doing anything off that level. Their feelings aren't at mutual bound just yet, after all the two have just learned a little of themselves in the concept of love.

The two teens did not get the love they wanted, nor do they expect for the resolution that just transpired.

"Oh Kanji," Rise giggled burying her head in Kanji's chest. "You just know the right thing to say."

But it didn't matter. They're pretty satisfied right now anyway.

* * *

><p>Down by the corner of the Practice Building, the four senior members of their investigation group watched from afar with a satisfying smile. Happy to believe that though the relationship didn't fully worked out to their best interest, the two will achieve it someday in given time.<p>

Souji was the first out of the four to leave the premise. He lightly smiled over the situation, and was very glad to see that Rise, the troubled girl who symbolized the arcana of love, have found where her heart truly belonged. He also felt at ease to hear that she finally moved on from her long lasting crush of him.

Yukiko followed in suite not long after her boyfriend left from their hiding spot. She approached him from the back and quickly got a hold of his left arm, clinging onto it tight. She saw the shocked look on his face, followed by his charming smile she loved so much. Yukiko learned a lot from Rise's resolution. She decided to hold on tight to this love of hers that Rise gave up on, and vow to never let it go no matter what.

Yosuke moved out next, feeling and looking somewhat unsatisfied. He didn't know whether he should be disappointed at the fact he's only getting a measly bar as his Valentine's Chocolate, or that the lovely idol he goggled for had found herself a boy she can fully committed with. Either way, speaking as one of her fan and a man, it still stung him. On the other side note, after listening to Rise's end of her story, he's relieved and happy for her.

Chie, on the other hand, learned the most from watching Rise's confession. Listening to her resolve made her opened her eyes. Just like Rise, she too will stop lying to herself and listened to her true feelings. The tomboy girl looked behind, as she saw her brunette friend who stopped by his track signaled her to follow him. She smirked and followed ahead, slapping him in the back hard and smiled as he scowled at her sudden action. She has decided to confess her harbored feelings to Yosuke Hanamura.

* * *

><p>DAMN THIS ONE WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE. WELL ANYHOW, THERE YOU HAVE IT ALL. THE END OF KANJI AND RISE'S SIDE OF THE VALENTINE'S STORY. I'M QUITE PROUD OF HOW THIS TURNED OUT ACTUALLY, IT NEVER WAS IN MY INTENTION FOR KANJI TO IMMEDIATELY ACCEPT RISE. NOW THAT THE EMOTIONAL AND DRAMA IS MOMENTARILY GONE, IT'S TIME TO HEAD BACK WITH COMEDY HI-JINX AS WE LOOK MORE IN DEPTH WITH YOSUKE AND CHIE'S PROGRESS ALONG WITH SOUJI AND YUKIKO'S JEALOUSY TROUBLE. STAY TUNED FOLKS, AND THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TOO ^^<p> 


	11. A certain perverted Index

After 4 – 5 chapters spending on Kanji/Rise's development, better play fair and do almost the same thing on the other two couple. Though this is gonna be hard, please stay with me.

P.S – Episode 19 + Episode 20 = Such **strong** Souji/Yukiko tease.

WARNING: Dirty perverted humour ahead. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belong to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

"You're late!" Kashiwagi sneered at the four tardy students.

Souji jolted when he saw Kashiwagi first thing after Chie slid open the classroom door. Out of all the teachers who caught them red-handed, it had to be the last woman he ever wanted to see. The other three latecomers mirrored their leader's action; they too did not expect her presence to be the first received upon returning to class.

"Oh right, we have biology next," Yukiko remembered. She cursed herself for losing her cool headed thoughts from being excited over Rise and Kanji's development.

"Mind explaining me where the four of you were?" Kashiwagi looked at her four students with such scowl that brought fear to the other watchful students within their classroom.

"Does it really matter?" Chie talked back to her teacher as if they were equal. "We were only like couple of seconds late."

"Chie!" Yosuke slapped his forehead in embarrassment. He would resent her if he got into deeper trouble due to Chie's challenging attitude towards their teacher. "Don't talk back."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Satonaka!" Kashiwagi moved forward to her four captives, especially pointing indignantly to Chie. "Now, mind explaining me why you're all tardy? Especially after you all promised me not to be late again!"

"Well to be fair, Souji actually promised you that we won't ditch class again," Chie pointed out with honesty this time, though it resulted with another disgruntled look from Kashiwagi, and disbelief from her three friends. "We didn't say anything about being here on time."

**Hallway**

"This is ridiculous! She can't send us out here for the second time on the same day!" Chie turned over to her three friends with a scowl. They returned her comment back with a similar scowl, though it looked more aiming at her instead of agreeing with her.

"Well apparently," Yosuke started ahead. "If you talked back to your teacher like that, I don't see why not!"

"I was just making a point!" Chie argued back. "And it was true! She can't do this just because I'm telling the truth!"

"There are things better left unsaid even though they're true!" Yosuke snapped back. "Think before you talk, Chie. Geez!"

Chie raised her foot up, ready to strike Yosuke hard on his abdomen again. But looking at that expression of his, she stopped and remembered twice of her earlier resolution. She set her foot back down, though with great difficulty, and wondered herself if she's making the right decision.

"Okay, fine," Chie huffed. "I'm sorry, alright!" She turned towards him upon her reply, and just as fate would play again, he also turned at her. Their eyes met once more. None of the two batted away instantly; they just stared at each other again. Similar to the ones they shared earlier that day; it felt awkward, with a hint of romance.

"Uhmm…" Yosuke spoke suddenly, which highlighted the mark that made the two looked away from each other. "Okay then, good. Apology accepted." Yosuke mentally cursed himself for stupidly breaking the mood. That was the third time the two stared at each other again that day. Oh how he wished that it won't end with them looking away from each other when a silent broke.

Souji saw it, and he knew that Yukiko saw it too. The two had been looking over at Yosuke and Chie to watch at their usual bickering, but instead, were presented with something even better. He looked over at Yukiko for a comment; she shook her head instead indicating that at the moment may not be the best place to talk. He nodded picking up her message, and satisfyingly leaned onto the wall smiling at himself. With Rise and Kanji finally solved their love issue, and with Yosuke and Chie picking things up with their harboured feelings of each other, he now can only fear for his own Valentine's issue.

In which he just remembered. Slowly, the colour in his face began to fade.

**Kanji and Rise**

Why go to class? Rise wondered. Her heart is fluttered with joy. She just confessed her inner desire towards the man she loved most, and though the result wasn't exactly as she hoped it would be, it was still better than any rejection scenario came into mind. She felt as if the weight on her shoulder was lift off, free from any cage she was holed in to. So instead of running back into class and joined the rest of her classmates in a never-ending tale of mathematics or geography, she instead chose to skip the next class lecture to cool off at the infamous confession spot along with the boy at mind.

"Oh my God! This is so good!" she moaned in delight. She bit into the chocolate cupcake at hand one more time, blessed at the taste of sweetness and bitterness of the chocolate she melted the night before. "Thanks for sharing, Kanji."

"Uhh yeah… no problem," Kanji hesitantly replied. "You sure you should be eating those?"

"Oh don't be stingy!" she huffed back. "You're not gonna eat them all anyway." She turned back to her treat and bit a bigger chunk of it than the previous one. Kanji sighed softly as he bit his own cupcake. He took the moment of silent in time to rethink over his thought. Now that the issue is finally solved for Rise, he still had his own issue to go over.

Forgetting his initial crush won't be easy. After all, he was looking at Naoto for a long time. It won't be easy for him to let her go. And truth to be told, he wouldn't want to do that either. He knew that she's not the type who changed her mind, trying to get her will just be wasting his time and hers. But a piece of him wouldn't want to give up just yet, he felt that he can still change her mind.

But he also wanted to learn to love Rise. A piece of him accepted her long before she confessed her heart out to him. Her joyful personality always made his day, annoying as they can be. His heart wasn't ready yet for her, but he wouldn't want to let that go either. He wanted to hang onto that and give himself the chance to grow for her.

"Isn't this nice, Kanji?" Rise's words broke his chain of thoughts. "Just you and me, all alone on Valentine's Day." The boy in mind turned over to her, just in time as she smiled. Her genuine smile. One that Kanji believed can never be found in any photographs or videos she's featured on, reserved only for those whom she held close dear.

"Yeah," he turned away from Rise with a blush. "This is nice… I guess."

"Oh Kanji," Rise giggled at Kanji's shy demeanour. She figured that he's still adjusting at the idea of the two trying out to be more than friends. "There's no need to act any different around me. Just treat me like you usually do. But it wouldn't hurt for you to try something different." She emphasized those last words with a hint of flirt.

"Like… like what?" he jumbled his words again. Rise giggled as a response, she loved this shy side of Kanji that others unaware of.

"Holding my hand would be a nice start," she advised. Kanji turned to look over at the ex-pop idol once more, more particularly at her unoccupied hand that she hinted at. Now that she brought the idea up, it looked really inviting towards him. No answer is needed; he just took a hold of it with his other empty hand, squeezing it gently. Rise smiled at this plunge he took for her and returned it with her own squeeze, both happy at the warmth of each other's hands.

**Back at Souji's class**

Lunch break is sooner than expected, according to Souji. Completely understandable since he skipped a lecture and was sent to the hallway during two other lectures, apparently time flew by quicker with the changes that broke his daily school routine. Not to mention there was the whole incident with Kanji and Rise. But to those who stuck with the misadventure and mishap of Kashiwagi's past Valentines and other non-whimsical lectures, the lunch break felt like an eternity to them.

"Is it just me or does the lunch break came quicker than expected?" Yosuke shared the same sentiment to his best friend.

"Time flies when you're having too much fun, my friend," Souji chuckled at his end.

"Whatever," Yosuke replied who's used to with some of the snarky comments Souji had made. "Wanna find the rest and head for the roof?"

"Better not," Souji smirked. "Do you really want to interrupt Kanji and Rise's alone time together?"

"They're still there?" Yosuke asked. "Lucky bastard." He added with a scowl. Yosuke may be happy for the two, but as a fan of Risette, he's not exactly thrill of it.

"There's no need for that, Yosuke," Souji added with a playful smirk. "Your time will come real soon." Souji chuckled to himself as he turned towards the front door, which he thought the two girls were ought to be since that's where he last saw them. "Where are the girls?"

**2nd year's female bathroom**

Ai Ebihara is not one of those types of woman who stuck her nose on other people's business.

Anymore.

Until today that is.

Not long before she walked into the female bathroom, two other girls beat her to it. Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka. Naturally, Ai paid no attention nor attempted in engaging a simple greeting. She walked inside after the two, proceed to do her business and then leave. Simple, until she heard the two girls' conversation that peak her interest and stopped her to do any so.

"Come on. Let me see! Let me see!" Yukiko's whisper came from one of the locked cubicle.

"Hang on, Yukiko!" Chie's voice came next. That's when Ai exactly paid attention to. No two girls would ever share a cubicle together. Unless a visual secret is to be shared, one in particularly where no outsiders should ever witness.

"I can't just whip it out and show it to you!"

That's at the exact point on where Ai decided to stick around a little longer. She held her breath silently and listened close by. She also used both of her hands to clasp her mouth tight in case she slipped out a whimper at every sentence whenever the two talked. With a conversation such as that, it's no wonder someone can play the wrong image at mind.

"It's just us, Chie," Yukiko's voice pestered on. "There's no need to be shy."

"I know," Chie interjected. "It's just weird… and kindda embarrassing."

"It's okay," Yukiko assured her friend. "I promise I won't laugh."

With no background of knowing what subject the two were talking about, Ai placed a subject at mind of what the two were referring to in secret. A certain subject that came first at mind, that is generally considered perverted. Ai held her breath and listened close by at the conversation even more, hoping that a certain light will shine through and get the "certain index" out of her mind.

"Okay, you better," Chie gave in.

Ai patiently waited for a response, one that would shed some light on the mystery. But what came next; only push her perverted mind even deeper into depth. Ai heard a zipper zipped down, along with ruffle noises of clothing fabrics.

"Oh wow, it's bigger than I thought," Ai heard Yukiko's comment. "It looked a lot smaller when I first saw it."

Ai nearly choked a gasp from that sudden absurd comment Yukiko made, thankfully her hand grasped her mouth even tighter. Even so, it didn't help at the fact of Ai's still "index" imagination playing inside her head. It never crossed in her mind that, biologically speaking, such things had ever happen in history of Inaba.

"Don't analyse it!" Chie interrupted. "I'm putting it back in!"

"Chie, wait!" Yukiko stopped her friend. "Can I touch it?"

Ai wanted to leave, she really do. Leaving the bathroom sounded like a good idea at this point on. But her curiosity just won't let her go just yet until she heard Chie's answer. She knew that those two girls are best friends and extremely close, still though, there should be a boundary line drew in to respect one's privacy. And privates too.

"Why would you want to touch it?" Chie exaggeratingly asked.

"Just curious at its weight," Yukiko replied. "Come on. Please!"

Ai had enough. She had to leave. She felt disgusted, appalled and more importantly, surprised at the new hidden fact bestowed upon her. In particularly, one that she wished that she didn't even hear in the first place. She should've known that eavesdropping can only lead to unwanted information. She learnt that the hard way once with the whole incident with basketball member, Kou Ichijo. Nevertheless, she left the bathroom. She didn't care how loud her footsteps were making, all she cared about was that she's gone and away from the two freakishly close girls.

"Okay fine," Ai heard Chie's reply. "But only just for a little bit."

She didn't move fast enough, it was too late. Ai would never think that having too much information could ever lead to a moment of awkwardness. Especially after she heard another of Yukiko's snarky comment that did not help erase the "index" image in her mind.

"Oh my, it's quite heavy too."

**Back at Souji's class (again)**

"Last I saw, Chie grabbed something from her bag and left in a hurry," Yosuke continued on from where their conversation left off. "She looked like she's in quite a rush. Like as if they're hiding something from us."

Souji paused to gather his thought. It was unusual for Chie or Yukiko to just leave in a hurry without any notice. They usually weren't the type who hide anything to him, especially after he started dating Yukiko and became such good friends with Chie.

"And whatever it was, I bet it's something she's embarrassed to show to us," Yosuke continued as he opened his bento box and poke the straw into his milk box.

"What makes you say that?" Souji rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let the idea go and try not to think too much into the trivial things in his life.

"Because, dude," Yosuke smirked. "I caught a glimpse of it. And whatever she's hiding from us, it was **pink**."

Or perhaps Souji is **not** thinking too much into it. Chie did mention she got Yosuke a chocolate. "Pink you say?" Souji slyly asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke nodded. "Definitely not her choice of colour. Yukiko, maybe. But not Chie."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Souji quickly dismissed Yosuke's end of thought. His mind quickly rummaged through a train of thoughts, playing with the open scenario laid out to him. It didn't take long, but he managed to draw a plan to rope the two for some alone time. "Anyway, Yosuke. New plan! I'm gonna go grab the girls, and you go wait for me on the roof now."

"Wait! What?" Yosuke confusingly asked. "What for?"

"For… for… for lunch!" Souji stammered. "Yeah, that's it! Lunch! We're gonna have lunch up there! So go up there now and wait for me! I'll go find the others! Now go!" Souji left the class soon after he made his point across to his best friend, not even bothering to wait for his reply nor confirmed of his confirmation.

Souji had to admit that it's not exactly the best plan, considering how he made it on the spot. Despite of it, he's excited and amused of his two friends. After seeing Rise and Kanji hooked up together, he couldn't wait to see the outcome on his other friends' love dilemma. So he searched for Chie's presence as he strolled around the hallway of the 2nd years, but Chie is nowhere to be found. He knew that she wouldn't be far, but the only place to be at reach distance he's yet to check is the women's bathroom. One which he swore that he'll never step foot into.

Souji kept his distance from the location to avoid misunderstanding from his fellow classmates. He stood by in hope of finding his friend coming out of the venue, but instead greeted with a stupefied looking Ai Ebihara.

"Ah, Ebi," Souji spotted the representative of the Moon Arcana. "Hello, good to see… you." Souji's words trailed off as he saw that expression she's making. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Ai turned towards her caller and spotted Souji. "Oh, Seta! Good timing! I need to talk to you in private! Now!" She grabbed hold of his right hand and forcefully pulled him off.

"Wait! What?" Souji slowly replied upon realizing that she's already taken action. "Ebi!" Souji stopped midsentence when she glared at him for misusing her name. "Uhh I mean, Ai-chan. Can this wait? I'm in the middle of something important here." He turned to look over at the women's bathroom just before he was dragged off towards the corner and down the staircase.

"Well too bad! Mine came first!" she replied a little forcefully. "This is important for me too."

"Yeah, but…" Souji tried to reason his way out, but he was cut off when he spotted some familiar faces that can perhaps be of assistance. "Help me, you guys!" He begged to the passing sport club members Daisuke Nagase and Kou Ichijo, which sadly only resulted with the two boys staring at Ai's bold manner.

While Ai continued to drag Souji towards a secluded area, Souji couldn't help but notice that the direction the two were heading looked somewhat familiar. It was only after the two exited the Main building and heading towards the Practice building that made Souji to realize where Ai's bringing him to. He hoped that Ai would bring him within the Practice building, but instead they headed to the one outer corner of the building, towards the infamous confession spot.

**Back at the 2nd years' floor**

"I wonder if Souji's going to be okay," Daisuke commented to his best friend in reference towards their other friend's plea. "I mean, shouldn't we help him?"

"He'll be fine," Kou chuckle a little as the two had finally reached at the 2nd years' floor. "Ebihara's probably just giving him a Valentines Chocolate. Which reminds me, how come she didn't give me one?"

"Why bother? You've got loads of them piling up in your locker already," Daisuke sighed at the usual annual pile up in Kou's shoe locker. Not like he resented him of it, Daisuke didn't care much of Valentine's Day. He just felt pity for all the girls who chased after his best friend since he knew well that Kou won't return the favour to any of them.

"Well, yeah, but most of them are from girls I hardly knew," Kou sighed at his misfortune, which some boys would find hard to be counted as one. "Valentine's Chocolate would mean so much if it was from someone I'm well acquainted with like Ebihara or Amagi. Or… you know." Kou blushed a little at the thought of a certain girl at mind.

"Speaking of your dream girl," Daisuke pointed at the women's bathroom. "There she is right now." Just as the soccer fan pointed out, Chie and Yukiko conveniently walked out of the bathroom.

"Satonaka! Amagi-san!" Kou boldly called out and approached the two girls. Daisuke sighed and followed his best friend, casually waved a friendly greeting to the two girls.

"Oh hello," Yukiko greeted her classmates kindly. "Ichijo-kun, Nagase-san."

"Hey, sup?" Chie shifted her green jacket uncomfortably hoping that none would ever notice the gift she hid within her jacket, though due to its size it became visibly leaked through her green fabric.

"It sure is odd seeing you guys separated with the rest of your group," Kou attempted in small talk. Thankfully for Chie, he didn't focus well enough to see the box she's hiding within her clothing. "Did Valentine's Day got to the best of them?"

"I guess you can say that," Chie sheepishly laughed while trying to push the box inside her jacket to hide through her back. "I'm surprised to see you empty handed, Ichijo."

"That's because he's burying it all in his locker," Daisuke bluntly replied, in which earned him a tap from Kou and a giggle from the two girls. "Anyways, Amagi-san," Daisuke remembered the scene of Souji's kidnapping. "Souji's being dragged off by Ebihara again in case you were wondering where he would be."

"Whoa! Dude!" Kou jabbed Daisuke's ribs lightly. "No need say it like that," he lectured off his friend's bluntness. Kou may not have the way to the ladies' heart, but he knew enough that you don't jump to a straight answer.

"Ebihara-san, you say?" Yukiko asked sounding suspiciously calm, for Chie's standards. "I see." Kou seemed to notice the odd tone too, for someone who's not well acquainted. "Thanks for letting me know, Nagase-san." Yukiko smiled.

Chie kept her eyes perfectly still on Yukiko, those comments sounded too good for Yukiko. Kou stayed silent too waiting for some sort of reaction from Yukiko. His instinct told him to stay silent and not press on this matter longer. He couldn't say the same thing for his friend though.

"Yeah, they headed down towards the Practice Building I think," Daisuke continued on not catching in the atmosphere. It took Kou to jab him a little harder on Daisuke's ribs once more to silent him up.

"But I'm sure it's nothing serious, Amagi-san," Kou stuttered on trying to keep her calm.

"What made you think so, Ichijo-kun?" Yukiko confusingly asked.

"Well… I, uhhh…" Kou stuttered again midsentence. "I just thought that… maybe…" Kou sighed losing his reasoning, which earned him a chuckle and a giggle from Daisuke and Chie. "Oh shut up, you two!"

"I'm sure it's fine, Ichijo-kun," Yukiko smiled. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to find Naoto-kun and I will see you all later." Yukiko moved past the two sport club members and headed for the stairs. Chie noticed that Yukiko seemed to be walking rather hastily for someone who supposed to be casually searching for her underclassman. As Chie suspected, Yukiko was a little worried for her boyfriend being dragged along by another beautiful girl.

"There's nothing to be jealous about, Yukiko!" Chie called out to tease her best friend. Yukiko stopped at the turn of the staircase and turned towards the now laughing Chie. She can feel the stares from the other students who were present at the hallway, especially from the nearby girls who were quietly giggling to themselves. Yukiko wasn't going to let Chie had the last laugh.

"Just hurry and give your Valentine's Chocolate already!" Yukiko left a target of tease on Chie's back. She then disappeared down the staircase with a chuckle of her own. The shocked look on Chie's face left her giggling to herself.

"Valentine's chocolate, she say," Kou peaked hopefully and turned towards Chie with a smile. "Who's it for?"

"None of your business!" Chie kicked Kou's hips out of impulse.

**Back to Yukiko**

Just as Yukiko walked down the staircase to chase after Souji and Ebihara, while looking for Naoto at the side, she ran straight to the young detective she hoped to run into last. After explaining the situation towards Naoto of Souji and Ebihara disappearing together, Naoto stopped Yukiko and asked her the big question that she wondered most of her recent change of behaviour. Though she shifted the words and used another to avoid the "J" word.

"Honestly?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, honestly," Naoto nodded.

"If you want me to be honest," Yukiko replied. "I guess… I'm a little uncomfortable."

"I see," Naoto nodded.

"But only for a little," Yukiko hastily added. "Nothing more."

"I didn't say anything, senpai," Naoto sighed. "But how about we have a chat over this matter? I've been wondering myself." Naoto indicated Yukiko to follow her out of the Main Building. She followed anyway wanting to know of Naoto's sudden question.

"So what would you like to ask, Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked as the two stopped by under the shade of the connecting building's railway.

"This isn't the first time you're uncomfortable with Souji-senpai spending time with other girls is it?" Naoto asked straight off with no further delay.

"Geez, Naoto-kun," Yukiko sighed. "You really don't hold back do you?"

"Neither is Souji-senpai," Naoto quietly chuckled at their similarity. "But please, let's not get off track."

"Well… no, I guess," Yukiko shrugged. "I mean, there were times that he spent with Ozawa or Ebihara or even Rise-chan, but it never really bothers me that much." Yukiko sighed again looking straight at Naoto's blank stare. She reminded Yukiko of Souji who would sit and listen to her problem all day long.

"So would you say today marked your first time that you feel… uncomfortable?" Naoto asked. She's finding it hard not to slip using the "J" word that would drive Yukiko immediately away.

"Well there was yesterday with Rise-chan," Yukiko confessed to her letter of challenge from Rise that she only kept to herself and Chie. "But thinking about it today, she mean well." Yukiko wouldn't want to spend time explaining of what she heard from Rise's confession, that's something for Rise to tell Naoto on her own.

"I see," Naoto replied unsure. "Speaking that aside, what about Ebihara-senpai did just now?"

"Funny thing is," Yukiko turned towards Naoto. "There was one time today when Souji showed the chocolate he got from Ozawa and I… reacted **a little** over it." Yukiko wouldn't want to get into further details over it, since that moment is embarrassing enough as it is for her to tell of it.

"A little?" Naoto asked. Based on when she ruined her and Souji's moment in the classroom earlier today, "a little" must've meant equivalent to that time or even more.

"Yes, a little," Yukiko confirmed her answer. "Nothing more."

That's the second time Yukiko confirmed it to be "a little". Naoto deduced that with the way Yukiko keep confirming it must've meant she wanted everyone to get the picture that it only bothered her "a little", while it could've been more than that to her.

"Yukiko-senpai," Naoto started. "Are you sure it's only 'a little'?"

"What are you saying, Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked feeling a little defensive.

"Because it seemed to me that it's more than 'a little'," Naoto confirmed it. "And I have the feeling that everyone else think differently too. Especially Souji-senpai."

Yukiko wanted to retort back at Naoto's claim, but it made sense to her that it's actually true itself. Chie constantly teased her and her 'jealous' attribute based on Yukiko's strong remark of the subject, while Souji was unsure what to say to her during that time when he received a chocolate from Matsunaga since he was afraid on how she would react similarly to that time with Ozawa's chocolate.

"You're right," Yukiko realized it from the signs. "They will continue to think I'm **jealous **because I'm acting like one. And they will continue unless they know differently."

"Well, I didn't say… jealous," Naoto struggled at trying to keep things at hand now that Yukiko had said the taboo word. "I was referring to you being uncomfortable."

"Oh stop buttering it up, Naoto-kun," Yukiko rolled her eyes. "You and I know well that we're talking about me being the jealous type. I know you think so of me too the moment we started talking here."

"I'm sorry," Naoto apologized dejectedly. "I wasn't trying to butter you up. I just wanted us to engage in a way that wouldn't result with you… yelling at me again." Apparently the moment of the day with Yukiko, Souji and Rise raising their voice at her sort of render her intimidated.

"Well, it won't happen again, Naoto-kun" Yukiko placed a comforting hand at Naoto's back. She was guilty herself for yelling at Souji and Naoto earlier today. "Starting now, I am in control. I'll prove to you all that I'm not jealous and possessive." Yukiko meant of her resolve. She may have admitted that her previous feeling was unorthodox, but with her new resolve, she vowed to change for the better. She'll end Chie's non-stop tease and prove to Souji that she's the supportive woman he can trust on.

"Nobody said anything about possessive," Naoto muttered. "But good for you, Yukiko-senpai. Best of luck."

"Thank you, Naoto-kun," Yukiko hugged Naoto from behind, which surprised Naoto greatly. "Now go grab Kanji-kun and Rise-chan so we can all have lunch at the roof."

"And Souji-senpai?" Naoto tested Yukiko's resolve.

"He'll come to us when he's done with Ebihara-san," Yukiko smiled. She then left the underclassman and made her way back to the Main Building to find her best friend.

Naoto couldn't help but to think that smile looked way too perfect for Yukiko to use so early on her resolve. She's afraid that Yukiko may just be bottling up all these pent up feelings that will bound to explode in a heated rage if pushed too far.

**Yukiko (again)**

As Yukiko Amagi happily strutted up the staircase and heading towards her classroom with a smile and confidence, she had been feeling positive and happy. She's ready to appeared better to Souji and to everyone else who deemed her low. Just as she reached the 2nd years' floor, she spotted Chie just outside their classroom door. She approached her, ready to show her best friend that she's not as whom she claimed to be. But just as she's only inches away to Chie, that's where she noticed that sullen and down look on hers that looked similarly to Rise's. Feeling worried and concerned of her best friend's dejected look, Yukiko erased any thought she had on earlier and approached Chie's troubled expression.

"Chie," Yukiko held Chie's shoulder gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm…" Chie turned towards her caller. "Oh, Yukiko." Chie blinked and rubbed her eyes roughly as if she's hiding a trace of tear. "Sorry, kindda zoned out there. Yeah, everything's okay. What's up? Did you find Souji?" Her tone sounded forced. Yukiko had been with Chie for years, she knew when Chie sounded unnatural.

"Chie, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked again ignoring Chie's comment.

"Nothing," Chie denied. "Everything's fine."

"Chie, please," Yukiko begged, she wouldn't give up just yet. She looked on to Chie with nothing but concern for her wellbeing.

Chie, in return, look at her best friend's worried expression, one that she recognized for so long due to the years they've spent together. And she can no longer lie to her anymore. "Oh Yukiko," she sighed. She then unzipped her green jacket and took out the big heart shaped chocolate box she hid within all this time. "Here," she presented it to Yukiko. "Take it. I don't think I can give it to Yosuke after all."

"What?" Yukiko silently and shockingly asked. "Why not?"

"Because…" Chie sadly smiled. "He just told me that he's not interested in me."

* * *

><p>WHAT'S THIS? MORE DRAMA? DON'T WORRY GUYS, THERE WON'T BE AS MUCH AS IN COMPARISON WITH KANJI AND RISE. ANYWAYS, MORE EXPLANATION ON YOSUKE'S ANSWER IN NEXT CHAPTER, AND MORE DEVELOPMENT WITH SOUJI AND YUKIKO'S CHOCOLATE TROUBLE. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU WOULD TO DO SO. AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON ^^<p> 


	12. One sided love

Is anyone else is as pissed as I am that we didn't get the true end for the anime?

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

"I… I'm sorry," Souji rubbed his forehead tenderly. "What?" He asked Ai again just to be sure that he didn't mishear her wrongly. Souji wasn't exactly the type who flustered easily, or wanted to do such thing, especially when he's talking to someone as fussy as Ai. But when she's questioned that if one of his closest female friends has a certain 'index', he couldn't stop himself but stand there looking astounded.

"Jeez, Seta!" Ai scolded him. "Don't make me ask you again! I'm embarrassed enough as it is to say it!" It was difficult for her to bring it up; she's at the tipping point of dropping the subject in the first place. But her curiosity got to the best her, and she needed to know of the truth.

"No, no, I heard you the first time," Souji replied sticking both of his hands out to stop her. "It's just… just… what?" he asked again looking more astounded, and silly, than the last time.

"Wow, you looked totally stupid right now," Ai scrunched up at Souji's confused face. "Forget it. It's stupid of me to ask you in the first place," she turned away from the supposedly child genius.

"No, Ai-chan, wait," Souji grabbed hold of Ai's right hand, in which surprised the two teens negatively. Ai knew of Souji's relationship with Yukiko, and Souji knew of Ai's crush towards Kou, their relationship of each other are nothing but mutual friendship. "Sorry," he quickly released his grip on Ai's hand. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know, I know, it's fine," Ai quickly assured him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Souji apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to insult you; it's just that… you… surprised me."

"Yeah?" Ai raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "Imagine how I feel when I heard it," she finished with a turn from Souji. "Look, forget I asked. Let's just go back."

Souji laughed dryly as he followed his attractive friend out of the infamous confessional spot by the side building. He was surprised when she brought him there, expecting for the worst, but only to be even more surprised with another form of confessional.

"Ai-chan, you do know that it's physically impossible for Chie to have… you know," he added, in which Ai replied immediately with a glaring blush.

"I know, idiot!" Ai scolded him with a much more intense blush. "That's why I said to forget it!" She knew that it was impossible to be true, back then she was too perplexed to think straight and logically, so she acted upon impulse and asked Souji straight about it. It was only then when she saw the stupid look he made; she realized how gullible she was for coming up with such ludicrous solution.

"Ai-chan," Souji called her again. "Were you hoping for it to be true?"

Ai stopped at her tracks once more at the questioning of her true intention. She turned back again towards Souji, but instead of looking displeased, she provided him with a stoic expression. As if she was avoiding to show her true emotion. But Souji can read her like an open book, he learned that aspect during the time they've spent together understanding her love/identity crisis. She knew that it would be impossible to lie to him.

"A little," she answered quietly feeling a little ashamed of herself. "But it's not like I was gonna tell anyone about it." While Ai may have a somewhat distaste towards Chie, she wouldn't cruelly shame her publically. Her drive to finding the truth is just purely nothing but of her own curiosity.

"I know," Souji nodded trusting her instinct. "You're much better than that. Keep at it, and I'm sure Kou will begin to fall for you."

"Shut it, you!" Ai scolded at Souji again, this time feeling more flushed than ever. "I don't need you to go and telling me that!"

The fearless leader could guess that the mention of the man she yearned for somewhat irritated her. He can only respond with a dry chuckle at Ai's expense when she turned around and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Oh come on, Ai-chan, don't be like that," Souji tried to catch up to her as the two entered under the connecting railway of the main building and the practice building. "If it makes you feel any better, I can guarantee you that Chie won't be going for Kou at all."

"What?" Ai stopped on her tracks and turned towards the silverette boy.

Souji immediately regretted his action when his words slipped up. He didn't know why he suddenly lost his cool; it's just one of his big blundering moments. He looked over at the woman whom he can clearly see the interest scrawled all over her facial expression. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Souji knew that Ai's no stranger in the topic of love; her deep comprehension on love matters can be equally compared to the always love-struck Rise Kujikawa. He can just tell that Ai would definitely deduce Chie's secret on her own. He needed to drive her off the course.

"Well… what I mean is… I…I…"

Souji is drawing blank. His mind is at a constant overload that he couldn't even come up with a simple lie. His mind is processing anyway, trying to come up with any lie at all, anything to avoid this conversation or to drive Ai off.

"Are you saying that she's interested in going for someone else instead?" Ai revealed her quick deduction.

Too late.

**Yosuke and Chie**

Just minutes after Chie grudgingly regret her action for assaulting the innocent Basketball Club Captain, she seek refuge in her classroom. She then frustratingly sat by her desk, cursing herself again for the feral treatment she did to Kou. The kung-fu fan mentally slapped herself for losing in the moment and act upon her violent impulse. Normally this sort of things wouldn't frustrate her as so, but after one of her biggest secret is in jeopardy to be revealed, she can only act upon her natural self to silence it.

"Yo! What are you doing here?"

A call from behind made Chie jolt up in surprise. Low and behold, it was the last person she wished to see at her weakest moment.

"For God's sake! I thought I told you not to scare me like that!" she stood up in shock while adjusting her green jacket and the hidden content within. Chie continued to keep her gaze at him in light of hoping that his eyes wouldn't wander at her hands, which were busy with shuffling her Valentines Chocolate box into a good hidden position inside her jacket.

"Sorry," Yosuke replied somewhat sarcastically. "So, what's with the screaming out there?" he wondered of Chie's shriek, which followed up by Kou's agonizing groan of pain.

"It's nothing!" Chie quickly replied a little forceful, which made Yosuke flinched back a little at her abrupt yell. "Yukiko's just being silly, that's all. I'm not giving anyone any Valentines Chocolate!" Chie flustered. She did not expect for Yosuke to find out like this. She was actually planning to give her chocolate to him after school, on their usual walk towards to Junes.

"Okay…" Yosuke confusingly replied. "I didn't actually hear what Yukiko-san said, so you know… you can relax." Yosuke held both of his hands out cautiously as if he was talking to an armed criminal. "I was actually talking about you kicking Ichijo out there."

"Oh…" Chie relaxed her stature. "Right, I knew that…" she shrugged trying to keep her cool, even after that embarrassing outburst. Yosuke snickered at her attitude anyway.

"So, want to fill me in what happened out there?" he sat on his desk which held right behind hers.

"It was nothing, really," Chie sat back down on her desk. "Ichijo was just being a little… weird about this Valentines stuff." That was the best word to describe it. She didn't know why, but it felt like Kou was a little forceful there at the end of their talk.

"Valentines can do **that** to a guy," Yosuke shrugged remembering of his weird despair moment earlier today. "I'm just surprised someone as popular as Ichijo is having Valentines trouble."

"Maybe he's not getting one from the girl he wants," Chie continued not taking into account of Kou's crush of her in mind. "I mean, Valentines Chocolate is supposedly for someone whom you have strong feelings for, right?" Chie said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess," Yosuke nonchalantly shrugged it off, missing out the shy look Chie's pulling off.

"You sure sound pretty adamant about all this Valentines stuff," Chie reverted back to her normal self when she saw that ignorant look of his. "What happened to the whole getting a chocolate on Valentine's Day to fulfil that high school dream of yours?"

"Oh, that," Yosuke sighed. "Well… after seeing that whole Kanji and Rise thing, it got me thinking."

"That's a surprise," Chie rolled her eyes.

"It got me thinking," Yosuke slowly and forcefully repeated, ignoring Chie's snarky comment. "That Valentines is an intimate thing." Yosuke stopped for a moment, expecting another quirky comment from Chie of his sensitive resolution. But to his surprise, she just sat there on her desk, keeping her eyes at him silently. Yosuke find himself looking back at her eyes too, holding them still, just like all those stares they've shared throughout the day.

"And?" Chie quietly asked not getting her eyes off him. She didn't expect for Yosuke to come up with such a touchy subject of it. Naturally, this would make her confession a little easier. She hoped.

"And…" he muttered while still keeping his eyes at her. "I think that, it should be shared with someone you have strong feelings for." Yosuke held his breath when he said those words. Looking at Chie while muttering those intimate words in subject of Valentines and love had made his heart beat a pop. This had made him wonder of Souji's words in regards of Chie. Could he and Chie really have strong feelings for each other?

But alas, his mind wandered out of that phase. Yosuke remembered of the conversation he had with Chie yesterday by the Samegawa Flood Plain, and that moment cleared those thoughts out of him. He tore his gaze away from Chie's eyes, refusing to move any further that can end up losing the strong friendship the two have already shared.

"So, yeah. You know," Yosuke quickly tried to dismiss of this Valentines talk. "That's why if I want to get this high school dream of mine, it has to be with someone matter."

"What about me?" Chie asked.

"What about you?" Yosuke asked in response.

"What if you get Valentines Chocolate from me?"

Yosuke stopped and looked back at her staring eyes again. This time wondering and thinking twice of the two's shared friendship. More importantly to that reply Chie just pulled up. Looking back at her eyes, he knew that there was no impending joke to follow up with that question. So he wondered back if she was just testing that he remembered of his earlier promise at the flood plain. That he had admitted to Chie yesterday that he shouldn't take her for granted, or to expect more than friendship out of her.

"Well…" Yosuke stuttered. "Well… I," he turned away from her eyes again. He didn't want to, he would hate to see what reaction she'll pull up when he reply. "I'll accept it, of course. I mean, we are friends. And I'll appreciate the efforts you go through for getting me an obligatory chocolate."

Yosuke held his breath again, expecting for a satisfying conclusion out of Chie that will enlighten up off their complication. Much to his surprise, he heard her chuckle.

"Good, you better be," Chie replied with a smiling smirk.

Nothing more, nothing less. Yosuke smirked at her reply too. He should've known that Chie would pull off something like that to test of his confirmation and yesterday's words. It's clear to him now that she too expected nothing more out of their friendship.

"Well, anyway," Chie lift herself off her desk. "I'm gonna go find Yukiko, so see ya later!" she finished those words quick and waste no time to leave the classroom.

Yosuke was left on his own, wondering whether he gave the right choice of words. In honestly speaking, he didn't want to say such things to Chie, and he was quite sure himself that she probably wished he wouldn't say that either. Those last words she spoke to him sounded painful. To him, and her.

"Geez, Chie…"

**Present time**

"Oh, Chie…" Yukiko offered her sympathy by bringing her friend in for a hug.

"Yukiko, please. It's okay," Chie gently let the hug go. "It's no big deal, really. I guess I should've expected it after all." She carelessly shrugged it off.

But Yukiko didn't see that. After all those years of spending time with Chie, she knew her best friend inside out. And this moment is one of those where Chie stubbornly refused to admit to her true feelings. Yukiko knew she's hurting inside.

"Chie, stop lying to yourself," Yukiko told her. "I know that this is hurting you. There's no need to act as if everything is fine when this clearly bothered you so much."

"For the last time, Yukiko," Chie raised her voice a little bit. "I told you, it's okay. I'm fine!"

Guilt overcame Chie rather quickly after hearing the volume on her voice tone. She had never raised her voice that high to her best friend before, naturally she felt rather guilty. But Yukiko, being the best friend she was, immediately forgive her. And instead, focus on the rather serious topic of Chie's outburst, which in this case was enough proof to see the distraught emotion on the kung-fu fanatic.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm fine…" she muttered one last time before losing herself to her own hidden emotions. Yukiko sensed of Chie's emotions and draped her arms on her friend once again, in which this time was actually welcomed back with her return.

Chie had lost herself completely. She had never cried over love or boys before, yet alone to someone like Yosuke. In which despite of his clumsy and somewhat paranoid attitude, still had his own good quality that had made her fallen for him. And with that given response coming in from him earlier in the classroom, she had come to realize that in the end, the only thing she can do is just to cry out her one-sided love.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER WRONG PLACE TO STOP I KNOW. A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. I'M SORRY, WRITER'S BLOCK HERE. SO ANYWAY, AT LEAST THIS ENLIGHTEN TO THE MYSTERY LEFT FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR WAITING, AND I HOPE I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON. PLEASE DO REVIEW, IT WILL MOTIVATE ME BETTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING ^^<p> 


	13. Conference call

Persona 4 Arena is region locked? BLASPHEMY! Oh and have you all seen the new ending picture of Persona 4 Golden. My God do they looked good! Especially the ladies.

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS**

**P4: Trouble Chocolate**

Kanji gulped and held his breath as he looked at the sight of his own respectable and fearless leader backed into a corner by the beautiful and fearsome Ai Ebihara. Just a few minutes ago, while Kanji and Rise were enjoying their little alone time, interruption came at the form of the Fool and Moon Arcana representative. Though most of their conversation was ignored, with great difficulty when a certain "index" was mentioned, another topic peak their interest. Especially to the still love struck Rise Kujikawa, who's in turn wanted to pry on her friend's love trouble too.

"It's true isn't it?" Ai continued closing in to Souji. "Satonaka has a crush on someone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Souji denied and looked away from her eyes. He wouldn't want Ai to read his eyes, she's more perceptive then she appeared so, and Souji knew that she'll catch on quick if he lied to her face. But as it turned out, his disregard turn to the topic answered her question instead.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! So it is true!" Rise commented silently as she peeked through the corner of the Practice Building. "Chie-senpai has a crush on someone!"<p>

"Y-you know, maybe we should leave," Kanji turned towards the other corner and grabbed Rise's hand. "I got a feeling that senpai wouldn't want us to eavesdrop."

"No! I wanna know what happens next! So hold still and shut up!" Rise yanked her hand out from Kanji's grip. She then dramatically held her breath and exasperatedly slapping Kanji's chest. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Do you think it's Yosuke-senpai? It could be him! I can't think of anybody else but him!" Her eyes glowed excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Yosuke?" Souji tried his best to sound shocked to Ai's claim. "No…" he shook his head, though Ai still remained unconvinced. "No," Souji repeated again to support more of his claim. "No. No. No. No." He kept repeating in different tone hoping for Ai to change her face expression, much to his dismay it didn't.<p>

"You're a terrible liar," Ai rolled her eyes at Souji's attempt.

"Or maybe you're just too nosy!" Souji defended his right. But that did not help his case, nor did it convince Ai of his answer. In fact, it only supported her hypothesis and well… answered her question instead. She smiled triumphantly and flicked her hair away. "Please don't tell anyone," Souji said left with no choice but to beg for her silence. "Chie would kill me. Literally."

"On one condition," Ai stuck her index finger out.

Souji could see that this won't end well.

* * *

><p>"Blackmail!" Rise turned from her corner away and grabbed Kanji's hand again, this time leading him to the other side of the Practice Building. "We need to report this to Yukiko-senpai. ASAP!"<p>

"We didn't even hear what it was!" Kanji tried to argue back. He never felt like such a hypocrite for eavesdropping along with Rise, despite for claiming his desire to not doing so.

"I don't need to know what that devil is thinking! I can see it in her eyes, Kanji," Rise pointed at her eyes to make her point clearer. "They're up to no good."

**At the school roof**

"This sucks, Yukiko!" Chie sniffled as she helped herself to another serve of chocolate from the big heart-shaped chocolate box that she planned to give away for Yosuke. "This sucks! Sucks! Sucks so much!"

"Oh, Chie," Yukiko could only offer her friend a comforting shoulder hug. "I know, I know. There, there. It's going to be okay."

"Why now!" Chie picked another chocolate from the box. "Of all the time, it had to be now! Just right I was about to confess! God, I hate Valentine's Day!" She wiped a tear away from her cheeks and sniffle an incoming snort away. "At least the chocolate's good." Chie took the last chocolate from the first level of the box, and ready to devour the second level. Only for it to be taken away from Yukiko before she can even pick one.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Yukiko closed the lid on the large sized heart box. "You had too much already as it is."

"It's comforting, don't be a Naoto," Chie referred to her killjoy underclassman. "Give it to me, Yukiko."

"May I say something, Chie," Yukiko pushed the chocolate box further away from Chie's hands. Chie sighed in response and signalled her friend to continue. "I don't think Yosuke-kun rejected you per-se. He only mistook your Valentine's Chocolate as an idea of an obligatory chocolate."

"Exactly!" Chie threw her hands up frustratingly. "That means he can only see me as nothing more than a friend, and a freeloading carnivore who discarded her womanhood! Now gimme my chocolate!" Chie forcefully reached out for her comfort food next to Yukiko.

"I wouldn't say about that," Yukiko argued back, and pushed the chocolate even further away from Chie. "I think Yosuke-kun likes you too."

Chie stopped her attempt to rob her chocolates back and paid closer attention to her friend. It was odd how her friend's opinion mattered so much to her compared to her own, Chie felt as if Yukiko's words meant much more sense and preferred to listen to it instead. Although she could be just denying the truth itself and seek comfort from others.

"Oh get real, Yukiko!" Chie faced the truth on. "I heard what he said myself from his own stupid mouth! You just don't get it!"

"I think **you** don't get it, Chie!" Yukiko started to feel offended it even shocked Chie that she raised her voice at her. "Haven't you been paying attention at all today? What about those stares the two of you shared? Didn't you notice anything?"

Yukiko's words definitely made much more sense now towards the heartbroken teen. It's not like Chie didn't notice of the stares the two shared so many times today, it helped towards her end of the favour to confess towards Yosuke. It was one of those moments where she lost herself towards his charm, which many failed to notice at first impression of the clumsy oaf.

"Where are you getting at, Yukiko?" Nevertheless Chie still had no idea how that matter is related.

"Chie…" Yukiko held her forehead in defeat. "Nobody stares each other like that unless something is going on."

"You're saying that he likes me too just because he stared at me just like how I stared at him?" Chie asked placing the puzzles together. Yukiko nodded vigorously as a form of response. While Chie wanted to retaliate back, she stopped to think for a second. It would made sense if the fact fits accordingly, but Chie had this lingering feeling that it might not be the case.

Yukiko saw the hesitant look on her friend's face, either Chie's too stubborn to admit it or she's returning back to her denial-self a few hours ago. "Chie," Yukiko tried a different approach. "Don't think. Feel."

Chie sighed. Again, her own words used against her. "Then why did he say that?" she asked. "If he likes me too, then why did he have to say that I mean nothing more to him than just friends?" Yukiko smiled and held her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"That's where we're going to find out," she narrowed her eyes maliciously at the thought of her boyfriend's best friend.

**Back to Souji**

"That's it?" Souji asked Ai as they walked through the first years' hallway.

"What? Did you actually expect me to ask you the impossible?" Ai offensively asked. "Like asking you to be my pretend boyfriend again?"

"No! No! It's just that…" Souji stammered. Knowing Ai, Souji was actually prepared for some sort of similar gesture to the previous multiple favours she asked for. Though he felt somewhat guilty for doubting his friend who have now changed a little for the better.

"God, you're terrible," Ai rolled her eyes away from him. Souji can only held his head down in embarrassment as Ai casually walked away from him with her head held high. "Just do as we agreed on."

"Yes milady," Souji sarcastically bowed, which earned him a few stares from the first years students. He ignored it anyhow and climbed up the staircase a few seconds after his dear friend left, turning towards the where he last saw his two athletic friends. As luck would put it, they're still there chatting up, though the basketball captain looked a little limp.

"Hey, look whose back," Daisuke noticed the silverette boy. "Everything went well?"

"You can say that," Souji shrugged taking interest at Kou's limp. "What's wrong with you?"

"Satonaka kicked me," Kou's voice carried a tone of whimper. "That girl had a kick like Captain Falcon."

"Punch, actually," Souji corrected him. "Captain Falcon is known for his Punch, not his kick."

"Whatever!" Kou snapped. "It hurts, okay!" Souji snickered a little from watching his friend struggle from another wrath of the kung-fu maniac.

"What did you do to her?" he asked wondering why Chie would mercilessly kick the always friendly basketball captain.

"Amagi was spouting to Satonaka about giving some Valentine's Chocolate and well, this guy kindda pushed her a little too far," Daisuke answered for Kou patting his poor friend's shoulder.

The inner desire of curiosity and knowledge within Souji kicked back in as the following words that relate to his friends, valentines and chocolate were mentioned. His head kicked back in an exciting overdrive as if it's on full throttle. He pieced the given circumstances back together and came with the exciting conclusion he could hoped for. It's time for round two on the love fest of his friends.

"I see," Souji calmly answered as if he was on a trance. His two friends looked at him oddly at his change of emotions. "Excuse me," he turned away from the two and walked back to the direction of where he once was, only to run into Yukiko who just arrived at the second floor from the staircase.

"Oh, Souji," Yukiko said surprised at the arrival of her beloved. "Hello."

"Where's Chie?" he immediately asked.

"Roof, you heard?" she returned.

"Somewhat," he shrugged.

"I'll see you later," she ended their conversation with smile, and the two left their separate ways. Souji climbed the staircase, and Yukiko snuck her head in through her classroom. "Hanamura! Downstairs! Now!" she half-shouted that made the two sport boys jumped. The two then watched as Yukiko headed down the staircase with Yosuke following at tow, looking rather terrified for odd reason.

"Okay… that was weird," Kou commented on the events that have transpired to Souji and his circle of friends.

"FYI Kou, milady wants to see you at the corner of the Practice Building," Souji yelled out from what Kou and Daisuke can assume from the third years' floor.

"Who?" Kou confusedly yelled back.

Souji didn't reply immediately, he paused to get his genius mind back in shape before yelling back a little later. "Uhh… I mean, it's a surprise. Ju-Just… just go!"

**Yukiko and Yosuke**

"Speak! Now!" Yukiko pushed Yosuke as they were out by the connecting archway of the Main school building and Practice building.

"About what?" Yosuke asked fearful of Yukiko's glare. He almost forgot that despite her beauty and timidness, she can be fearsome when angered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Did I do something wrong?"

"Chie!" Yukiko simply replied. "Do you like her or not?" Yukiko wasted no time upon interrogating the supposedly prince of Junes. It could be the fact that she hung around Souji too long that his habit picked up by her, or the fact that it concerned her BFF she had to act full throttle.

"Wait? What?" Yosuke asked taken back by Yukiko's forwardness and topic of Chie.

"Answer the question!" she stomped her foot down aggressively.

"Yes! Yes, I do! She's one of my best female friends," Yosuke immediately answered. "No offense," Yosuke added hoping that this was the reason of Yukiko's crazy gesture. He definitely hoped that this was the reason, Yosuke wasn't exactly ready to share of his conflicted feelings he felt when he and Chie had that awkward Valentines talk a few minutes ago.

"Not that, Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko shouted again. "Do you like, **like**, her or not?"

Yukiko didn't realize it herself, but her voice was so loud and threatening that some of the first years who were around the two moved away. She then blinked and held her mouth tenderly, realizing that had let her temper flare out. Again.

"I…I…" she looked at the fear in Yosuke's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yosuke-kun!" she bowed her head down as if she's used to doing it on a regular basis.

Yosuke relaxed his stature; looking at Yukiko relaxing herself had made him loosened up too. He then leaned himself at the rail turning his back away from her, looking deep in thoughts. The Inn heiress watched the boy looking as if he's gathering his feelings. Yukiko had to admit that it was harsh of her to suddenly lash out on his face as so, not to mention that she asked one of those intimate and private questions.

"Where did that come from?" Yosuke suddenly asked.

"I think it's from my father," Yukiko answered. "My mother had always told me to be patient with him. She said it was not in his intention to get angry whenever he raised his voice."

"No! Not that," Yosuke turned back to Yukiko with a little scowl. He already knew that Yukiko had a bit of problem with lashing her voice out in rare times; his best friend well informed him of it. "I'm talking about the Chie question."

"Oh that, right," Yukiko scratched her cheek embarrassingly. "Well, you see, I was just wondering. Cuz you know," she shrugged aimlessly trying to make it sound casual, which made Yosuke wondered quizzically. "I saw you two making googly eyes when we were out at the hallway. So I thought that maybe… you like her or something…"

"And you had to yell at me for that?" Yosuke sarcastically asked.

"Can we just not go there, please?" Yukiko asked a little too harsh for Yosuke's taste. "I told you it's my dad's fault, okay?"

"Okay! Okay! Just chill," Yosuke held his hands out. "Look, did Souji put you up to this?" He had to ask, Yukiko's intention and sudden approach to him and Chie subject acted similarly to his best friend's forward action.

"No," Yukiko replied with no sound of hesitation. "But I need to know your honest answer, Yosuke-kun. Do you feel something for Chie or not?"

Yosuke stayed silent, hesitant at how should he answer to Yukiko's question. Should he tell of his conflicted feelings with Chie, or should he tell her that same answer he said to Chie earlier? The one that he regretted said to her. "Well…" he started. "I'm… not sure."

That was the best answer he could muster for her. He knew that he could trust Yukiko; after all she's not the gossiping kind of girl like Rise is. But he's not sure himself if she should be the first person who should know of his dilemma, usually he confronted to Souji whenever he had problems like this.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Yukiko asked. "It's a simple yes or no question, Yosuke-kun."

"Yukiko, look," Yosuke said feeling fed up with all this interrogation. "It's… complicated, okay. You wouldn't understand."

Yukiko looked at Yosuke's eyes; it held some form of uncertainness within them. Yukiko can only deduce of the boy's conflicted feelings for her best friend, whom already made her decision. She sighed, having no choice but to accept his words in the meantime.

"Fine," she answered. "I'm sorry to bother you then." She turned her body away from the Magician Arcana representative and walked away from him, towards the main building once more.

"Wait! That's it?" Yosuke replied surprised at Yukiko's concede.

"Make up your mind, Yosuke-kun. That's all I'm going to say." Yukiko answered behind her back with a closed expression. If Yosuke had to anything to say of the way Yukiko answered to him, it would be cool and distant.

It would be the case, if only Rise didn't appear all the sudden and dragged Yukiko away, giving the Inn heiress a look of confusion and reluctance.

**At the roof**

"Hey," Souji simply said when he sat next to the sulking Chie.

"S'up," Chie shrugged when he noticed Souji's presence. "Did you hear?"

"That you were about to confess to Yosuke and hand him your Valentine's Chocolate?" Souji asked when he picked up the nearby Valentines box that's half-eaten. "Why is it half-empty?" he looked over at the first level wrapping sprawling next to the box.

"I ate half of it," Chie rolled her eyes. "Then I felt sick."

Souji chuckled lightly at Chie's action. "What happened?"

"He turned me down," Chie muttered hugging her own knees in the process.

Souji's chuckle immediately stopped, following it with a look of concern and shock at the sudden news that he least would expect. "What?" he asked.

"Well, he **technically** turned me down," Chie expressed her thoughts. "Not exactly like the way Naoto did to Kanji."

"What happened?" he abruptly asked looking as concern for his friend, whom he knew must've taken a lot of courage to muster and came with such conclusion.

"We were talking about Valentines and chocolates at class, and when I asked him what if I give him a chocolate, he just said that he accept it since I'm one of his closest friend," Chie briefed up the event that transpired, refusing to explain in full details as she did to Yukiko.

"Oh," Souji relaxed his momentum. "Well in that case he didn't turn you down per-se…"

"Then why did he say that?" Chie raised her voice feeling sick of the technicality of the situation. One from Yukiko was enough already as it was, she didn't need to hear the same damn thing from another person.

"Because you didn't ask him right!" Souji forcefully confirmed with a gentler tone in comparison to Chie's. "If you asked him like that, of course he'll think it's an obligatory chocolate."

"It doesn't matter how I asked him," Chie retaliate back. "The fact that when I said it and he immediately think of it as an obligatory is enough for me to know that he only sees me as a friend!"

"No! No, it doesn't!" Souji objected. "He probably thought that you're giving it to him as a friend. And he said that because he's afraid that if he misread it as a sign of love, you'll kick his ass."

"Then why the hell didn't he read between the damn line?" Chie snapped giving up and out of counter argument to Souji. She knew that she can't win in any argument against their team leader.

"Maybe you recently said something to him along the line where we cannot be more than friends or something," Souji thought of the only possible outcome there is, thought it would be seem very unlikely in his accordance.

"Oh please," Chie rolled her eyes again. "Why would I be saying that when I'm actually planning to confess…" Chie stopped mid-sentence. A sudden realization had hit her hard, stronger than any power charged Agneyastra she can mustered.

As usual, Souji wasn't wrong at all, it was true as he commented. Yosuke had misread her all along. She had totally forgotten of their little chat yesterday by the Samegawa Riverside.

"Oh my God!" Chie looked ahead blankly, which made Souji wondered. "I **did** say that."

"Say what?" Souji asked.

"That!" she pointed at Souji's face exasperatedly. "The whole we can't be more than friends thing, I told him that yesterday!"

Chie had thought it would fit the case. Yesterday she hadn't realized of her true feelings towards the boy, and was appalled at his expectancy of more than friends chocolate she planned to give him. It would made sense if Yosuke answered today's question by following up towards the event that had transpired yesterday.

"Why would you say that to him yesterday when you know, this was about to happen," Souji wondered at the highly unlikely situation that actually applied in this case.

"I didn't know, okay!" Chie snapped again. "I didn't actually plan for this to happen. It just… happens." She blushed a little at the concept itself of her fallen head over heels for a boy, to the point that the miscommunication itself was heartbreaking enough to cause her to cry. "Ironic isn't it?"

"That's love for ya," Souji smiled sincerely at Chie. "It works in a mysterious way." True to the content, it did. The whole trouble that started with Rise and now following up with Chie, it only made Souji smiled at this self-proclaimed day of love.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chie stopped Souji's track. "Who said anything about love? I'm not exactly… there yet."

"It did with Rise," Souji smirked. "So are you going to try again?" he passed the half-eaten Valentine's Chocolate box back to her.

Chie didn't reply back to him. She just took the chocolate box back from Souji's hands, giving him the look of determination he remembered well when she's put on a challenge. The kung-fu girl stood up and headed towards the staircase, looking and as determined as ever. The fire burned within her eyes, giving her the courage to stand back up when she was thrown down in defeat.

Though that moment had to wait for another two hours, for the school bell had rung, indicating that lunch time is over.

**A few minutes back**

"Rise, that's ridiculous," Yukiko expressed her opinion at Rise's wild claim.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth, senpai," Rise pressed on. "I know blackmail when I see one. Tell her, Kanji," she turned to the seemingly large first year student standing next to her.

"We didn't even know if it's actually blackmail," Kanji shrugged honestly, not at all supporting Rise's ridiculous claim.

"Ugh! Kanji!" she elbowed him in his guts, which send the boy holding his abdomen in pain. "Fine, don't listen to him. But listen to me, senpai. I know we had our ups and downs, but this time, it's serious." Rise can only hope that her plea made it through her fellow teammate, this was one of the case where she act in support of her two upperclassmen's relationship.

"Rise, look," Yukiko sighed. "I appreciate for the support, but I'm sure you're just looking way too much into it." She carried it off with a smile and pat on Rise's shoulder, which looked rather odd and forced in the former teen idol's opinion.

"Uhh… no I'm not," Rise ignored and gently pushed Yukiko's hand away from her shoulder. "You weren't there, but we were. And we know what we saw," she answered with a little attitude that, in all honesty, Yukiko found a little irritating.

"Don't push it, Rise," Kanji noticed the slight irritation look on Yukiko's face expression.

"Quiet you! We're talking," Rise elbowed Kanji at the same spot again. She still felt a little annoyed that Kanji didn't support her claim. "Senpai, please. Trust me on this one. That Ebihara girl is up to something, and it involved Souji-senpai."

"And again, that's ridiculous," Yukiko replied. "Souji and Ebihara-san are friends. She wouldn't do such thing towards him." She boldly claimed of her full trust on the two, though she was aware of Ai's last shenanigans that caused Souji quite of a trouble a few months back.

"But didn't she use to?" Rise asked also aware of Ai's past. "Who were we to know that she might do it again? Or probably even worse?" Rise added the last sentence with a dramatic gasp, which only added the irritation within Yukiko.

"Okay, we're done here," Yukiko turned away from the two and headed towards the staircase.

"Senpai, wait," Rise called but show no attempt to restrain her senpai in place. Though Yukiko showed no sign of anger or resentment towards Rise's accusation, Rise had a sense that Yukiko felt agitated towards it. Whether it was because of her claim or the concept itself of Souji being blackmailed, it wouldn't matter. Rise was just glad that she actually made it out without causing the bomb to diffuse.

**Yukiko (again)**

Yukiko would be lying if she was to say that Rise's claim did not strike her curiosity. Odd as it may sound, Rise's words got to the best of her, and it made her to think otherwise the change within the beautiful and bossy Ai Ebihara. She had trust of Souji and his relationship with other women, but who were she to believe that some may still have ulterior motive, or wouldn't stop to come at him. She's still doubtful of that husky and sultry nurse he worked with at the hospital. And after the way Rise describe of what she saw; now Ai Ebihara had made through the list.

But Yukiko dispersed those thoughts; she had proclaimed of her change, and she wouldn't fall in line between the two words of anger and jealousy. No matter how suspicious or curiously tempting it is for her to go ahead and figure the secrets out herself.

"Oh for goodness sake," Yukiko muttered to herself and slapped her two cheeks lightly. It was no good, she needed a distraction.

She went ahead and entered through her classroom, desperate in search of some sort of distraction to get her mind out of falling into such negative line. Her prayer came answered when she noticed a part of a tiny black box that stuck out from her school bag. She smiled at herself and pulled out the little black box that represent the chocolate cat she had yet to hand over to her beloved. Upon realizing the upcoming act that she could use to disguise her suspicion towards her schoolmate, Yukiko made her way to the last place she last saw of her boyfriend.

However, the **black** box that held the **cat**-shaped chocolate inside may also represent **bad luck** to Yukiko. Just as she walked out of her classroom, she found herself lying on the ground, when none other than Ai Ebihara herself had run into the Inn heiress.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yukiko courteously apologized as she looked towards the other fallen girl. "Are you okay… Ebihara-san?" Yukiko's tone slightly shifted when she saw her.

"I'm fine," Ai quickly muttered as she stood up and pick up her fallen belonging on the ground. With no time to waste, Ai headed down the staircase in a rush, not even bother to apologize back towards the Priestess representative.

"I'm fine too, by the way," Yukiko muttered sarcastically eyeing the stairs Ai disappeared to. She then picked herself up, and her only dropped belonging. But just as Yukiko was to take the first step towards the staircase, the school bell inconveniently rang. "Oh dear," Yukiko sighed feeling a little dejected that Souji would have to wait till school's over to get his chocolate.

Although in this case may not be at all. For what the two girls hadn't realized, that though Yukiko and Ai may placed their chocolate on a same box with exact shape and size, they weren't held or tied with the same colour of ribbons.

And the box that Yukiko just shoved back inside her bag without a single glance at it, let's just say that it didn't match the colour of her headband.

* * *

><p>FINALLY FINISHED! WELL, NEW SEMESTER IS COMING ON NEXT WEEK, SO YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE TO HANG ON TIGHT FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER. ANYWHO, THIS CHAPTER SEEMED MORE LIGHTHEARTED, EXPECT MORE IN FUTURE. A LOT OF REFERENCE TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, PLEASE RE-READ IF YOU'RE CONFUSED OR LOST.<p>

OH AND FYI, WE'RE ALMOST TO THE FINISH GUYS, I THINK 2 - 3 MORE CHAPTERS SHOULD DO THE TRICK. BUT DON'T WORRY, I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER IDEA COMING UP IN A WAY, IT'S NOT EXACTLY A SEQUEL BUT MORE LIKE A ONE-SHOT FOLLOW UP THAT HAPPENED SHORTLY AFTER THE END OF THIS FIC. AND IT'S GOING TO BE A SEMI CROSSOVER TO ANOTHER SERIES. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS? HINT: IT'S AN ANIME. ANYWAY IF YOU GOT IT RIGHT, I'LL PM YOU THE IDEA AND SYNOPSIS OF IT. SO I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR ANSWER.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. CATCH YA LATER ^^


End file.
